My Beautiful Destiny
by Ciella Anna
Summary: Pokoknya ini Kaisoo. Hunhan. Chanbaek. Exo Pairing. Gs. My first fanfic. Don't compare and bash please. Review Juseyooowwww... Fanfiction ini juga di posting di Wattpad. Drama picisan, dan sedikit murahan. hahaha.
1. chapter 1

My Beatiful Destiny

Kim Jong in / Do Kyungsoo

SM Family

Rate : Aman

.

.

.

Happy Reading

*

"Yakkkkk!!! Do Kyungsoo, apa yang sedang kau lakukan bodoh?" Kyungsoo, gadis itu terkikik sembari menjauhkan ponsel dari area telinganya. Setelah beberapa saat ia yakin jika orang di balik telpon tidak akan berteriak lagi, barulah ia menjawab sambil menampilkan senyum-senyum dengan sedikit seringaian.

" _Oennie, mian_. Aku kabur. Jadi tolong jangan bilang-bilang _appa_ dan Chanyeol _oppa_ yah? Dan tolong urus klien yang telah _taken_ seminggu ke depan. Aku menunggumu di Korea. Bye _Oennie_ , _saranghae_." Kyungsoo memutuskan panggilan bahkan sebelum wanita di seberang menimpali. Dalam hati ia mengucap maaf banyak-banyak pada wanita yang tengah hamil lima bulan itu. Lagi pula, sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak kabur, hanya mempercepat kepulangannya tanpa memberitahu siapapun. Ia hanya ingin menikmati waktu bebasnya sekaligus memata-matai seseorang.

Do Kyungsoo menyapu keseluruhan area _rest_ bandara. _Jetlag_ memang menyebalkan, dan ia sangat butuh kopi. Menjatuhlan pilihan pada salah satu _coffee shop_ , jari-jarinya menggapai sebuah koper berukuran medium, langkah kakinya mantap menuju _coffee shop_ tersebut. Tepat pada saat ia menjatuhkan pantatnya di sebuah kursi yang berada di pojok ruangan yang berhadapan langsung dengan pintu kedatangan -Kyungsoo sangat suka melihat orang-orang yang saling melepas rindu setelah sekian lama, oleh karenya ia memilih spot tersebut -ponselnya kembali berdering menampilkan nama wanita yang baru beberapa menit lalu berteriak padanya. Tombol merah di geser, Kyungsoo kembali terkikik menyadari betapa kurang ajarnya dia.

"Angkat atau aku menyuruh Chanyeol menjemputmu di bandara sekarang!!!!!" Kyungsoo bergidik, padahal hanya sebuah pesan masuk. Begitu panggilan ponselnya kembali menampilkan nama yang sama, ia langsung menjawab langsung pada dering pertama.

" _Yeobse_ -"

"Katakan apa yang sedang kau rencanakan." Kyungsoo tahu, wanita di seberang sana tengah memijat kepalanya yang sakit akibat kelakuannya.

" _Mian Oennie_ "

"Aku tidak butuh maaf Kyung. Aku butuh penjelasan dan rencana apa yang ada di kepalamu itu. Demi Tuhan Kyung, aku akan melahirkan sekarang jika kau terus membuat kepalaku sakit." Wanita di seberang menghela napas dalam. Kyungsoo merasa bersalah.

"Terima kasih," Kyungsoo tersenyum pada pelayan yang baru mengantarkan peasanannya. "Oenni, kau tau kan kalau pertunanganku kurang dari dua bulan, dan pernikahanku kurang dari enam bulan. Aku bahkan tidak merasakan kebebasan akibat pekerjaan. Aku hanya ingin sedikit bersenang-senang. Lagi pula aku ini tidak kabur. Hanya datang lebih awal. Minseok _oennie,_ plisssss jangan katakan ini pada _appa_ dan Chanyeol _oppa_. Mereka akan mengurungku jika tau aku berada di Korea sekarang tanpa memberi kabar dan aku bisa membayangkan seberapa menderitanya hidupku nanti." Kyungsoo sengaja memelaskan suaranya, karena menurutnya itu adalah cara paling ampuh.

"Aku tidak akan melaporkannya-

 _Tuhkan._

-dan aku akan mengurus klien dalam seminggu ke depan."

Kyungsoo tersenyum menang. Semudah itu meluluhkan Minseok _oennie_ , pikirnya.

" _Gomawo oennie_."

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya?" Ah, Kyungsoo jadi teringat seorang lelaki yang tidak lama lagi akan berganti status dari teman masa kecil menjadi tunangan.

" _Aniya_. Aku hanya akan mengunjunginya dari jauh, sekadar memastikan apakah ia menjadi lebih tampan atau- ehh????"

Mata Kyungsoo tertuju pada seorang lelaki yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kedatangan. Dia yakin sekali lelaki tampan yang kini tengah menatap layar handphone itu adalah calon tunangannya. Tapi apa yang sedang di lakukannya di sini? _'Apa dia mengetahui kepulanganku_? _Tapi siapa yang membocorkannya?'_ _Batin Kyungsoo penasaran_.

"Yak!!!! Do Kyungsooooo!!!!" Teriakan dari balik ponsel kembali menyita perhatiannya.

"Ah _oennie_ , apakah kau -? Kyungsoo baru saja akan bertanya pada Minseok tapi dia telah lebih dulu mendapat jawabannya. Lelaki itu kini tengah tersenyum pada seseorang yang baru keluar dari pintu kedatangan, dan kemudian mereka saling berpelukan dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan seberapa banyak rindu yang tengah mereka sampaikan.

- _Luhan_?" Kyungsoo sangat terkejut, ini sama sekali di luar dugaannya, namun sesaat kemudian senyum misterius tercipta di bibirnya. Ia bahkan melupakan tentang keberadaan Minseok yang sedari tadi memanggil namanya frustasi.

*

"Apa aku melewatkan banyak hal?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Kyungsoo telah menutup panggilannya bersama Minseok setelah mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki urusan mendadak dan berjanji akan menghubunginya kembali. Ia masih duduk dalam coffee shop bahkan setelah dua orang yang baru saja ia lihat saling berpelukan itu telah pergi. Empat tahun berada di New York membuatnya tidak mengetahui apapun yang terjadi di Korea, tapi ia tidak mengira bahwa akan menemukan hal menarik beberapa saat setelah ia menginjakkan kakinya kembali ke Negara kelahirannya itu. Melirik jam tangan, mendapati waktu telah menunjukan pukul 4 sore.

"Baiklah Do Kyungsoo, ayo mencari tempat tinggal." Ucapnya riang.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengamati sekeliling kamar hotelnya.

"Apa ini terlalu besar untukku sendiri? Mmmm, tapi kan aku memang sedang ingin melakukan hal-hal tidak berguna seperti ini. Hehehe."

Setelah membersihkan diri, ia duduk di atas ranjang sembari memeriksa beberapa email yang sebagian besar berasal dari kliennya di New York, dan sebagian lagi dari Baekhyun -calon kakak iparnya sekaligus sahabat baiknya bersama Luhan-, dan Minseok. Tak ada satupun pesan masuk dari laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai calon tunangannya itu. Ia tidak jengkel, tidak juga berharap. Ia hanya merasa di bohongi mungkin (?). Kyungsoo membuka daftar kontak di ponselnya, setelah menemukan nama yang di tuju, ia menekan ikon gagang telpon tersebut.

" _Yeobseo_?" Suara perempuan dari balik telpon terdengar sangat lembut. Kyungsoo tersenyum entah karena apa.

" Hannie, apa kabar?"

"Aku? Sangat buruk." Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar suara Luhan mendesah. ' _Buruk? Helloww, bukankah sore tadi ia terlihat sangat jauh dari kata buruk?' Batin Kyungsoo Lucu._

"Buruk? Sesuatu terjadi? Ada apa?" Kyungsoo benar-benar bertanya, mungkin memang ada hal buruk yang tidak ia ketahui meskipun yang paling buruk telah ia ketahui beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Aku merindukan sahabat lucuku selama berminggu-minggu, aku bahkan beberapa kali menghubunginya tapi sama sekali tak mendapat balasan dan sekarang ia tengah menelponku, seakan semuanya baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Luhan. Memang, beberapa minggu terakhir ia kewalahan karena harus menyelesaikan cukup banyak permintaan dari klien-kliennya itupun di karenakan ia akan segera kembali ke Korea.

" _Mian_. Aku menderita di sini." Kyungsoo berbicara seakan-akan ia berada di New York. "Aku merindukan Korea." Lanjutnya.

"Makanya, pulanglah. Banyak yang merindukanmu."

"Sabarlah. Aku akan berada di sana dua minggu lagi." Kyungsoo berseru riang sedang Luhan tidak langsung menjawab. Kyungsoo tahu, Luhan tidak benar-benar menginginkan kepulangannya. Tapi iapun tahu, bahwa Luhan sangat merindukannya.

"Haniie?" Tak ada jawaban. Apakah Luhan tidak tahu tentang berita itu ya?

"Hannie,"

"Ah _mian_ Kyung. Aku . . . Aku tau kau akan kembali. Semuanya sangat antusias menunggumu di. . . Sini." Suara Luhan melemah, Kyungsoo tahu sahabatnya itu sedang bersedih.

"Kau sedang apa?" Kyungsoo mengalihkankan pembicaraan, siapa tahu ia bisa mendapatkankan hal yang sedang ingin ia gali.

"Aku sedang memilih pakaian," terdengar suara berisik dari seberang, seperti suara gantungan baju yang di geser acak.

"Uwoohh, kau akan kencan????"

" _A-aniyaa_. Ini hanya makan malam biasa kok." Jawab Luhan gugup.

"Eyyy, jangan bohong. Kalau hanya makan malam biasa, kau tidak akan kebingungan memilih baju yang akan kau gunakan." Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil. Luhan di seberangpun ikut tertawa pelan.

"Ku rasa aku harus mengakhiri panggilan ini. Pangeranmu mungkin sedang menuju ke rumahmu. Berdandalah yang cantik, meskipun kau sudah cantik sih. Hehehe."

"Yak! Do Kyungsoo, jangan mempermainkanku."

"Aniya. Aku berkata yang sejujurnya. Aku akan menutup panggilan sekarang. Bye Luhannie ku sayang, sampai bertemu nanti yah."

"Ya ya ya. Terserah kaulah Kyung. Aku merindukanmu. Sampai nanti." Luhan baru akan menutup panggilan sebelum suara Kyungsoo kembali memanggil namanya.

"Hannie?" Kyungsoo berkata pelan.

"Hmm?" Jawab Luhan sedikit penasaran. Kyungsoo, gadis itu bukan perempuan yang suka berbicara serius dan Luhan tahu dari nada suaranya bahwa Kyungsoo sedang serius.

"Jangan khawatir. Semuanya akan berada di tempat yang seharusnya. _Gudnite babe_." Kyungsoo mengakhiri panggilan terlebih dahulu dengan meninggalkan tanda tanya di dalam kepala Luhan.


	2. Chapter 2

My Beatiful Destiny

Kim Jong in / Do Kyungsoo

SM Family

Rate : Aman

Happy Reading

"Aku di depan. Apa perlu aku masuk?" Luhan pikir ia benar-benar gila. Ia bahkan bisa meleleh meski telah jutaan kali mendengar suara lelaki di balik panggilan teleponnya.

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku akan segera turun. Lagian paman dan bibi masih berada di Jepang dan bocah satu itu tidak akan menginap di rumah. Sampai ketemu di bawah." Luhan menatap sekali lagi pantulan dirinya di cermin besar yang terletak di sudut kamar. Luhan menggunakan _long dres_ s berbahan satin dengan warna _soft pink_ yang panjangnya sejengkal di bawah lutut dengan panjang lengan sebatas siku. Ia juga hanya menyapu bedak tipis di wajahnya dan menambah sedikit _lipstick_ berwarna _baby pink_. Terlihat dewasa namun manis. Setelah memastikan penampilannya sempurna, ia melangkah keluar menuju seseorang yang telah menantinya di bawah.

"Sudah siap _princess_?" Luhan tersenyun lembut pada lelaki yang kini membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

" _Chaaa. Let's goo._ " Ucap si pengemudi setelah memastikan jika Luhan memakai _setbealt_ nya.

Restoran dengan sentuhan _Italy_ menjadi pilihan makan malam mereka. Suasana resto pun tampak elegan, terdapat panggung kecil di bagian utara resto, dengan kelengkapan alat musik profesional. Nampak pula seorang pianis yang sedang memaikan salah satu sonata yang Luhan tidak tahu itu apa, mungkin sebuah karya dari _Beethoven atau Chopin._

Luhan menatap penuh pada wajah tampan yang sedang duduk berseberangan dengannya. Wajah laki-laki itu runcing dengab alis mengukir tegas, bibirnya tipis, dan matanya sipit. Betapa Luhab merasa menjadi wanita beruntung karena memiliki lelaki ini di sampingnya.

Luhan Mengais-ngais kembali hal-hal yang membuat ia bertanya mengapa ia menjatuhkan hatinya pada lelaki ini. Dan ia sama sekali tidak menemukan alasan mengapa. Mungkin, benar kata penyair di luar sana, bahwa kau tak akan menemukan alasan apapun saat kau jatuh cinta. Bahwa mendeskripsikan perasaan cinta sama halnya menjelaskan bagaimana rasa dari air putih itu sendiri. Alasan bahwa ia baik, atau ia tampan, tidak lantas menjadikan Luhan memilih lelaki ini. Wajah tampan lelaki ini, mungkin bonus tapi di luar dari semua itu Luhan hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai lelaki ini sehingga rasanya ia akan mati jika lelaki ini pergi meninggalkannya.

"Apa ada yang salah dari wajahku, Lu?" Suara lelaki itu menarik Luhan dari lamunan panjangnya. Luhan tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu." Ucapnya kemudian. Lelaki di hadapan Luhan mengeryit sesaat sebelum akhirnya memilih membagi senyum hangatnya pada Luhan.

"Sehun~ah."

Sehun menatap penuh minat pada wajah cantik tanpa cela Luhan. Ia mengingat bagaimana susahnya dulu menaklukan _noona_ yang dicintainya itu. Ia bahkan harus bersaing dengan beberapa artis yang sering muncul di layar televisi nasional. Tapi alangkah beruntungnya ia saat Luhan berkata _'ya'_ pada _confession_ yang ke sembilan kali dilakukannya itu.

"Kyungsoo menghubungiku." Tersirat nada sedih di sana. Sehun mengenggam telapak tangan Luhan, seperti telah mengetuhi cerita seperti apa yang hendak Luhan utarakan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku akan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan semuanya pada _appa_ dan _oemma._ Kau tak keberatan menunggu sedikit lebih lama?"

Sehun tahu bahwa permintaannya adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan bagi Luhan. Sehun dan Luhan telah menjalin hubungan lebih dari tiga tahun, tapi mereka menyembunyikannya dari semua orang. Pekerjaan Luhan sebagai artis dan _public figure_ juga menjadi alasan kuat karena Sehun tidak ingin merusak karir yang telah diperjuangkan Luhan cukup lama. Dan perjanjian kolot antara kakeknya dan kakek Kyungsoo lah sehingga ia terikat dalam hubungan yang sebenarnya tidak rumit jika Sehun cukup berani menetang ayahnya.

Luhan hanya diam, tidak menjawab. Sejujurnya ia merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo dan keluarganya. Mereka telah berteman sejak sekolah dasar, ayah dan kakak Kyungsoo pun sudah menganggap Luhan sebagai bagian dari keluarga. Luhan merasa buruk, sangat-sangat buruk. Luhan tidak ingin merusak kebagiaan orang lain, tapi ia juga tidak siap melepaskan pusat kebahagiaannya. Pergerakan kecil di telapak tangannya membuyarkan segala isi pikirannya. Sehun melepas genggamannya pada telapak tangan Luhan karena pelayan telah datang mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

Selama makan malam berlangsung, baik Sehun maupun Luhan tidak banyak bertukar cerita. Padahal dalam hati keduanya memiliki banyak hal yang ingin mereka bagi. Luhan baru saja kembali dari Cina karena harus syuting film terbarunya selama dua pekan. Namun diam sepertinya lebih mendeskripsikan apa yang ada dalam pikiran keduanya.

Sehun merogoh saku celanya akibat getaran yang berasal dari ponselnya. Sedikit terkejut begitu melihat nama pemanggil, Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang bertanya dalam diam. Sehun tersenyum sebentar sebelum memilih untuk berjalan menjauh dari mejanya bersama Luhan. Luhan masih menatap Sehun yang kini terlihat berbicara dengan seseorang yang entah siapa.

"Yak. Kenapa lama sekali sih?"

" _Noona_ , bisakah kau berbicara dengan volume normal? Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi _speaker_ seperti Baekkie _noona?"_ Sehun bisa mendengar Kyungsoo sedang mendengus di seberang sana. "Ada apa? Ikan _dori_ mu mati lagi?" Dori adalah jenis ikan peliharaan Kyungsoo yang sudah berkali-kali mati walaupun begitu Kyungsoo akan kembali mencari ikan dengan jenis yang sama untuk kembali dipelihara. Jika ditanya apa alasannya, ia hanya akan menjawab _"aku kan setia'_ padahal itu sama sekali bukan alasan.

"Tidak lucu Oh Sehun." Kyungsoo menghela napasnya sesaat sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Hunna, kau tidak ingin mengakui sesuatu padaku?" Kyungsoo cukup berhati-hati saat bertanya, jika Sehun menjawab seperti yang dia harapkan, maka Kyungsoo akan segera keluar dari persembunyiannya dan -

"Apa maksudmu _noona?_ Rahasia apa? Aku tidak punya rahasia." Sehun menjawab terburu-buru, dan Kyungsoo tahu Sehun cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan mendadaknya. Kyungsoo menggeleg-geleng kepalanya bosan dan malas mendengar respon Sehun.

"Oh Sehun _pabb_ _o,_ "

"Yak siapa yang bod-" Kyungsoo mematikan sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

"Halo? _yeobseo?_ " Sehun melihat layar ponselnya yang menampilkn panggilan terputus. "Dasar aneh. Nelpon gak jelas dan malah mengataiku bodoh." Sehun menggerutu kesal saat kembali menuju meja di mana Luhan sedang menunggunya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Luhan sesat setelah Sehun mendudukan dirinya.

"Kyungsoo." Sehun menjawab sedikit malas. Dia masih kesal karena dikatai bodoh. Sehun itu sebentar lagi akan menjadi CEO menggantikan ayahnya, dan bisa-bisanya _noona_ pendek itu mengatainya bodoh.

"Apa yang Kyungsoo katakan?" Luhan sedikit penasaran dengan pembicaraan seperti apa yang mereka lakukan sehingga merubah wajah datar Sehun menjadi tertekuk kesal.

"Dia mengataiku bodoh,"

"Hah?" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan wajah yang masih ditekuk. Dan detik berikutnya Sehun dapat mendengar Luhan tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu _noona?"_ Sehun mengernyit.

"Oh Sehun, kau benar-benar bodoh." Luhan semakin tertawa melihat wajah Sehun yang semakin kesal. "Kau kesal hanya karena Kyungsoo mengataimu bodoh? Kau seperti anak-anak saja Hunnaa." Luhan menghentikan tawanya setelah melihat raut wajah Sehun kembali datar. Apa ia salah bicara? Pikirnya.

" _Noona,-"_ suara Sehun merendah, dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Luhan hanya menampakkan wajah bertanya dan sedikit was-was. Dan detik berikutnya dia menyesal telah mengatai Sehun seperti anak-anak.

-asal kau tau saja, orang yang kau sebut seperti anak-anak ini bisa memberikanmu anak yang banyak. Mau membuktikannya?" Wajah Luhan merah padam, sejumput _lettuce_ yang hendak dimakannya dilempar begitu saja ke arah Sehun.

Sehun tertawa hingga sudut matanya berair. _"Ahh, sangat menyenangkan menggodanya seperti ini' batin Sehun senang._

 ** _TBC_**

 **Author note :**

Pertama-tama aku berterima kasih kepada **Kyungie Love** karena telah memberikan first review.

Dan untuk teman-teman yang juga berbaik hati mereview ff ini. Aku minta maaf jika ceritaku tidak begitu menarik dan biasa saja karena ini ff pertamaku dan ini juga pertama kali aku menulis cerita berchapter. Ide cerita juga mungkin terkesan pasaran, karena aku sedang dalam tahap awal. Semoga kedepannya ide ceritaku bisa berkembang lebih jauh.

Dan untuk pertanyaan tentang siapa tunangannya Luhan, sudah terjawab dichapter ini yah. Dan Sehun tidak selingkuh kok. Hehe

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat teman-teman yang berbaik hati mereview dan bahkan ada yabg memfavoritekan. Aku sayang kalian.

Mwah,

Anna )


	3. Chapter 3

My Beatiful Destiny

Kim Jong in / Do Kyungsoo

SM Family

Rate : Aman

Happy Reading

Kyungsoo memandang sekali lagi kepada dua orang yang saat ini tengah tertawa bersama. Ia mengulum senyum melihat bagaimana reaksi Sehun yang akan menampilkan banyak ekspresi saat bersama Luhan. Sesuatu yang jarang dia temukan bahkan ketika Kyungsoo masih bersama mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu sebelum dia melanjutkan sekolahnya di New York.

Menghela napas pelan, Kyungsoo memutuskan meninggalkan tempatnya mengamati Sehun dan Luhan, yang mana dia berada di balik pohon _chery blossom_ yang mulai bersemi yang terdapat di bahu jalan tidak begitu jauh dari restoran tempat Sehun dan Luhan berada. Kyungsoo berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan khusus pejalan kaki berbaur bersama orang-orang yang juga tengah berjalan kaki santai maupun terburu-buru.

Kyungsoo mengutak-atik ponselnya dan menemukan banyak email dari Minseok. Dibacanya satu persatu email yang masuk, sebagian besar menampilkan list desain yang masih harus direvisi sesuai permintaan klien. Jika ada yang bertanya apa pekerjaan Kyungsoo, jawabannya adalah Kyungsoo seorang desainer yang terkenal di Korea, New York, dan Eropa. Namanya melejit pada tahun ke-dua dia berada di New York. Awal karirnya adalah pada saat kelulusannya di salah satu Universitas ternama New York. Kampusnya mengadakan peluncuran busana yang berasal dari mahasiswa jurusan _fashion and design._ Para undangan yang berasal dari kalangan atas seperti selebriti, kumpulan sosialita, istri perdana menteri, cukup tertarik dengan karyanya. Namun, perjuangannya juga tak lepas dari campur tangan Minseok, kakak sepupunya. Minseok yang merupakan istri Kim Jongdae, salah seorang pebisnis Korea yang melebarkan sayapnya di kancah internasional dan kembali sukses. Minseok mengenalkan Kyungsoo pada beberapa rekan dan kolega dari Jongdae sehingga semakin banyak pula yang tertarik bekerja sama dengannya. Hingga saat ini, Kyungsoo telah memiliki _brand_ sendiri yaitu DKS.

Di dunia fashion, Kyungsoo tidak memakai nama aslinya, berkat saran Minseok ia memakai nama Michelle Do. Dan juga, hal yang paling aneh adalah, Kyungsoo tidak menampilkan wajahnya pada sembarang orang, kecuali kerabat dan beberapa kolega yang dia percayai. Setiap kali ada acara serupa _'fashion week'_ Kyungsoo akan menyuruh Minseok menggantikan ia untuk berdiri di panggung. Alasan utamanya adalah bahwa ia tidak suka tersorot karena dia yakin akan sangat tidak menyenangkan hidupnya jika para predator berita atau _paparazzi_ di luar sana memberitakan sesuatu tentangnya.

Gadis 26 tahun itu masih terus berjalan sembari fokus pada ponsel ditangannya. Hanya sesekali ia memandang ke depan untuk memastikan langkah kakinya. Setelah mengetik pesan balasan pada Minseok bahwa ia akan segera merevisi desainnya, Kyungsoo hendak memasukkan ponsel ke dalam _clutch_ nya namun ia mendengar teriakkan panik dari arah depan,

"Heiii, awassss."

Brukk.

Kyungsoo tersungkur, hingga lututnya menyentuh lantai kasar jalan berbeton. Telapak tangannya dia gunakan menyanggah tubuhnya agar tidak mencium tanah Korea yang dia cintai itu.

"Hei? Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara berat menyapa indera pendengar Kyungsoo. Ia mendesis pelan saat di rasanya perih pada bagian lutut dan telapak tangannya. Sial. Siapa sih yang tidak punya mata hingga menabrakkan sepeda sialan itu padanya.

Kyungsoo membalikkan dirinya setengah mati dan hendak memaki lelaki sialan yang menabrakknya barusan.

"Yak, kau punya mata -" Oh? Kyungsoo tidak berhasil mengeluarkan seluruh kata-kata kasar itu dari mulutnya. Di hadapannya kini berdiri seorang pria berbadan tegap dan berkulit sedikit gelap. Rambutnya berwarna abu-abu tua, Kyungsoo dapat melihat jelas warna kelam pada bola mata lelaki itu karena saat ini lelaki itu tengah menatapnya dari dekat. Kyungsoo jadi teringat tentang cerita _Fallen Angel._ Dan dia mengira bahwa mungkin lelaki ini adalah salah satunya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara berat lelaki itu berhasil mengembalikan Kyungsoo ke dunianya, dia kembali mendesis karena luka ditelapak tangannya terasa perih.

Kyungsoo menatap dalam manik lelaki di hadapannya ini, Kyungsoo pikir bahwa ia akan tenggelam jika terlalu lama menatapnya. Dia segera memutar otak agar bisa bersama dengan lelaki ini sedikit lebih lama. Kyungsoo kira dia sudah gila karena menginginkan seseorang yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya, namun pikiran tersebut ditepisnya karena menurutnya ' _semua orang bisa gila karena cinta'._ Fix, Kyungsoo jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, pada lelaki yang telah menabraknya dengan sepeda. Konyol sekali.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Lelaki di hadapannya kembali bertanya untuk yang ketiga kali. Lelaki itu terlihat cukup khawatir karena gadis itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Kyungsoo mengedip beberapa kali, bulu matanya bergerak-gerak lucu. Lelaki di hadapannya mengira bahwa dia telah menabrak murid SMA.

"A-aww . . ." Kyungsoo mencoba berdiri namun kembali menjatuhkan diri. Dia berpura-pura terlihat sangat kesakitan, yah sebenarnya juga sakit sih tapi tidak sakit banget. Lelaki di hadapan langsung membantu Kyungsoo berdiri, merangkul bahu Kyungsoo hati-hati karena tidak mau dituduh melakukan pelecehan seksual pada anak-anak.

"Kau berdarah," Yeah, Kyungsoo melihat ke arah lututnya yang memang mengeluarkan darah. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke rumah sakit."

Gawat. Dia tidak boleh berada ditempat seperti itu, meskipun Kyungsoo juga tidak bisa menebak akan di bawa kerumah sakit mana dirinya. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan otomatis lelaki tersebut juga ikut berhenti. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bertanya.

"A-aku tidak bisa ke rumah sakit," jawabnya gugup.

"Kenapa? Lukamu harus segera di obati."

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa." Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat saking cepatnya ia menjadi pusing.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu di klinik dekat sini," Jawab lelaki itu kemudian hendak berjalan. Kyungsoo tidak bisa membiarkan lelaki ini pergi dengan sangat cepat. Tidak boleh.

"Aku juga tidak bisa ke klinik," jawabnya tergesa. Lelaki itu menjadi bingung dengan perkataan Kyungsoo. Ingin sekali lelaki itu segera meninggalkan Kyungsoo tapi biar bagaimanapun ini juga kesalahannya karena membuat gadis itu terluka. Menghela napas pelan, lelaki itu kembali bertanya,"Jadi kau ingin ku bawa kemana? Di mana alamatmu? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Itu mungkin keputusan terbaik, pikir lelaki itu, namun detik berikutnya dia tercengang dengan jawaban gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Bawa aku ke rumahmu saja, bagaimana?" Bodoh. Pikir Kyungsoo dalam hati. Ia pasti terlihat memalukan sekarang. Kyungsoo memberanikan diri kembali menatap wajah lelaki berkulit gelap itu. Terlihat kernyitan di dahinya dan berganti menajdi ekspresi bingung. Merasa harus memperbaiki citranya, Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "A-aku tidak punya tempat tinggal, aku baru tadi pagi tiba di Korea untuk liburan namun aku tersesat saat mencari alamat temanku hingga akhirnya kau menabrakku," Kyungsoo memelaskan suaranya pada saat mengatakan kata 'menabrak'. Wajah lelaki di hadapan berubah menjadi merasa bersalah dan Kyungsoo pikir dia telah menang. Hanya menambah kalimat terakhir saja,

"Aku ingin menelpon temanku tapi ponselku rusak karena kecelakaan tadi. Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku?" Kyungsoo menatap lelaki tersebut dengan mata bulatnya yang sengaja diredupkannya. Lelaki tersebut melihat ke telapak tangan Kyungsoo dimana terdapat ponsel yang memang telah retak layarnya.

"Baiklah -

Kyungsoo berseru _yess_ dalam hati, matanya berbinar cerah, cerah sekali.

\- aku akan membawamu ke _apartemen_ ku, dan akan menelpon temanku untuk mengobatimu."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum selama perjalanan menuju _apartemen_ lelaki ini, dia harus memikirkn rencana selanjutnya agar bisa bersama sedikit lebih lama lagi. Kyungsoo sudah gila, dan kegilaan ini benar bernama cinta.

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan pelan, berbelok di ujung jalan yang berada tepat di sebelah toko bunga, dan terus berjalan hingga mereka sampai di lokasi _aparte_ men mewah yang ternyata terletak dua blok dari tempat awal mereka bertemu. Selama perjalanan pun tidak terjadi percakapan di antara mereka. Kyungsoo sibuk melirik lelaki itu diam-diam dari ekor matanya, sedang lelaki itu terlihat sedang gusar bercampur kesal karena harus membatalkan janjinya.

Mereka memasuki apartemen lelaki itu, yang memang terlihat sangat besar dan bernuansa abu-abu. Ada satu kamar, pantry yang dapat di lihat langsung dari ruang tamu, _pantr_ _y_ itu sendiri terdiri dari _kitchen seat_ serta meja bar yang minimalis, dan satu set meja makan di bagian kiri. Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya di sofa berwarna hitam yang terdapat di tengah ruangan luas yang memang digunakan sebagi ruang tamu dan terdapat satu set _Home_ _Theater_ di depannya. Kyungsoo tertarik memerhatikan jendela kaca besar yang menampilkan pemandangan malam Korea, ia seperti melihat bintang akibat kerlap-kerlip kendaraan di bawah sana.

"Aku akan menghubungi dokter untuk mengobatimu," Lelaki itu hendak berjalan menuju kamar, namun suara Kyungsoo menahannya,

"Kau tidak perlu menghubungi dokter. Aku bisa mengobati diriku sendiri. Kau punya kotak P3K?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Tidak. Kita tidak tau apakah kakimu baik-baik saja. Bisa saja ada tulang retak atau apa, aku tidak ingin masuk penjara karena kasus tabrak lari," Lelaki itu melanjutkan langkah memasuki kamarnya. Sedang Kyungsoo hanya memutar matanya malas. Dia tidak mengira lelaki itu se-alay ini.

Kyungsoo kembali membawa matanya guna meneliti interior _apartemen_ ini. Dindingnya berwarna abu-abu polos, dengan gorden berwarna hitam yang tersampir di kedua ujung sisj jendela besar. Terdapat sebuah lukisan bergaya abstark yang entah bermakna apa yang terpampang tidak jauh dari pintu kamar tidur. Selebihnya ia tidak melihat bingkai foto atau ornamen dinding lainnya. Benar-benar _apartemen_ lelaki pikirnya.

Samar-samar Kyungsoo bisa mendengar perbincangan yang berasal dari dalam kamar, seperti terlibat perdebatan kecil yang Kyungsoo tidak cukup menaruh peduli untuk itu.

"Mau minum?" Kyungsoo terkejut mendapati lelaki itu sudah berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Dia terlalu asyik memandang keluar jendela berkaca besar.

"Boleh. Tenggorokanku cukup kering." Kyungsoo mengelus pelan lehernya. Lelaki di hadapannya berlalu menuju _pantry_ , mengambil dua buah kaleng soda dari dalam lemari pendingin, menyerahkan sekaleng yang telah dibukanya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah menelpon temanku. Mungkin 15 menit lagi dia sampai. Maaf karena sudah membuatmu terluka." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk diam. Dirinya sibuk memperhatikan segala gerak-gerik lelaki di hadapannya ini. Mulai dari caranya membuka tutup kaleng, meneguk minumannya bahkan gerak bibirnya saat berbicara. Kyungsoo mengira bahwa lelaki ini adalah sebuah karya seni, karena setiap tindakannya tampak indah di mata Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo ingin sekali mengumpat begitu ia melihat jakun lelaki ini bergerak seksi saat ia meneguk minumnya sekali lagi.

' _Tidak. Aku tidak semesum ini. Apa yang terjadi denganku?'_

Lelaki di hadapan Kyungsoo menatap aneh melihat Kyungsoo yang kini menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Memangnya apa yang sedang dia pikirkan sih. Dari pada itu, ada yang lebih penting yang ingin ia tanyanya sekarang.

"Oh iya. Rasanya tidak sopan jika berbicara tanpa mengetahui nama masing-masing. Aku Kim Jongin, kau bisa memanggilku Jongin." Kyungsoo melihat antusias saat telapak tangan Jongin terarah padanya. Tanpa menunggu lama Kyungsoo membalas uluran tangan Jongin.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo." Jongin mengernyit menatap Kyungsoo yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat senang(?) Apa gadis bernama Kyungsoo ini 'sakit' atau apa. Tapi dia memilih untuk mengabaikannya sajalah.

Kyungsoo masih terbayang begitu hangatnya telapak tangan jongin yang besar. Tadi saja dia bisa melihat bagaimana telapak tangannya yang kecil terbungkus lucu di dalam genggaman Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum-senyum autis sembari memainkan ponselnya yang rusak.

"Berikan ponselmu padaku. Aku akan memperbaikinya,"

"Tidak, tidak apa. Aku bisa memperbaikinya sendiri." Kyungsoo pikir lebih baik membeli ponsel baru dari pada menggantinya. Toh biaya perbaikannya menyamai harga baru.

"Mmm, Jonginnie?" Jongin hampir tersedak begitu mendengar cara Kyungsoo memanggilnya. Apa karena anak ini tidak tinggal di Korea sehingga ia lupa untuk berbicara formal padanya? Biar bagaimanapun Kyungsoo itu kan masih anak SMA.

"Kenapa kau berbicara tidak formal denganku?" Tanya Jongin langsung.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ku pikir aku lebih tua darimu," Kyungsoo menjawab polos.

"Memangnya berapa usiamu?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Aku 26 tahun ini." Jongin _speechless_ mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Apa ia tidak salah lihat? Gadis berwajah anak SMA ini berusia 26 tahun?

"Kau tidak sedang berbohong, bukan?" Kyungsoo menggeleng yakin, dan Jongin masih merasa tidak percaya.

Ting. Tong.

Bunyi _bell_ mengakhiri ketidak percayaan Jongin dan ia beranjak untuk menjemput seseorang yang sudah ditunggunya sedari tadi.

Suara cempreng menggelegar langsung menyerang kuping Jongin begitu ia membuka pintu _apartment_ nya. Seorang wanita cantik masuk dengan wajah murka.

"Yak Kim Jongin, kau tau aku ini dokter kandungan bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku -" wanita cantik menghentikan cerocosannya begitu melihat siapa perempuan yang sedang duduk dengan wajah kaget sempurna yang mana sama seperti dirinya juga terkejut bukan main.

"- Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini bodohhh!!!!!!!!!" Suara itu menggelegar nyaring. Dan detik berikutnya Jongin yakin ia harus memeriksakan kondisi kesehatan telinganya pada dokter THT terdekat.

.

.

.

Tbc

 **Author Note :**

Hai, aku kembali lagi.

Terima kasih atas apresiasi teman-teman semua yang sudah mereview, memfav, dan memfollow ff ini.

Aku harap chapter ini bisa menyenangkan kalian semua. Maafkan atas ketidak sempuranaanku dalam teknik kepenulisan. Maafakn juga penggambaranmu ttg dunia fashion yg kurang, karena aku bukan orang fashion dan desain hehe. Aku hanya ingin belajar dan review dari kalian bisa membuatku lebih giat untuk memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahanku dalam setiap chap.

Sampai ketemu di chap depan yah.

Aku usahain buat manjangin perchapternga. maaf ya. hehe. Aku juga bakal usahain upload seminggu 3-4 kali. Tapi gak janji soalnya aku orangnya _moody_ an.

Salam sayang.

Mwah

Anna :)


	4. Chapter 4

My Beatiful Destiny

Kim Jong in / Do Kyungsoo

SM Family

Rate : Aman

Happy Reading

Baekhyun memijat kepalanya pening. Dia baru saja hendak tidur karena lelah seharian bekerja, namun si bodoh Jongin dengan seenaknya meminta Baekhyun untuk datang ke apartemennya dengan alasan ia telah menabrak seseorang. Baekhyun menyuruh Jongin melakukan perawatan sendiri dengan prosedur yang akan ia beri tahu. Tapi Jongin bersikeras Baekhyun harus datang karena menurut Jongin seseorang yang ditabraknya itu mengalami patah tulang.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika menemukan seseorang yang ia tahu sedang berada di New York malah duduk dengan wajah tersenyum kaku kepadanya.

"Noona, sebaiknya kau duduk. Mataku pusing melihatmu berdiri mematung disitu." Jongin menyuruh Baekhyun duduk karena setelah berteriak serupa pasien rumah sakit jiwa, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempat berdirinya.

Baekhyun melirik sinis Jongin, dan kemudian memilih duduk di sisi Kyungsoo yang masih tersenyum dengan kaku. Jongin sendiri duduk di sofa single yang terletak di samping kiri Baekhyun.

"Jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Baekhyun berkata seperti hakim yang hendak menyidang tersangka pembunuhan. Kyungsoo sedikit bergidik dibuatnya sedang Jongin hanya menatap Baekhyun aneh.

"Jadi noona, aku -

"Bukan kau Jongin. Tapi dia!" Baekhyun menunjuk tepat di wajah Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu terkejut gugup. Sedangkan Jongin menggeram kesal karena Baekhyun seenak jidat memotong perkataannya.

"Tidak noona. Kyungsoo tidak salah. Aku yang-" perkataan Jongin langsung terputus saat Baekhyun kembali membentaknya.

"Aku bilang bukan kau Kim Jongin!!!-" Menghela napas sesaat, Baekhyun memilih mengabaikan Jongin yang terlihat kesal karena perkataannya dua kali di potong oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghadapkan tubuhnya, menaruh atensi penuh pada Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi terlihat diam saja.

\- Jelaskan dengan alasan yang masuk akal. Mengapa dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan di tempat ini bodoh!!!" Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum manis dengan harapan Baekhyun akan meredakan amarahnya. Kyungsoo juga tidak habis pikir mengapa Baekhyun bisa semarah ini. Kyungsoo baru akan membuka suaranya namun Jongin telah mendahuluinya.

"Tunggu. Apa kalian saling mengenal?"

"Ya. Dan jangan berbicara sebelum aku menyuruhmu untuk bicara Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo hampir tertawa melihat Jongin yang merajuk karena bentakan Baekyun. Bibir Jongin mengerucut sebal dan menurut Kyungsoo itu lucu. Dia tidak mengira Jongin memiliki sisi imut seperti itu, dan hal tersebut membuat Kyungsoo semakin yakin untuk mencari tahu seluruh sisi dalam diri Kim Jongin. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum senang dan membuat ia melupakan Baekhyun yang masih menatap marah padanya.

"Yak!!! Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk senyum, aku menyuruhmu menjelaskan." Kyungsoo terkejut dan di seberang juga Jongin ikut terkejut.

"Tenanglah Baek. Jangan marah-marah." Kyungsoo mengelus pelan lengan Baekhyun tapi detik berikutnya Baekhyun langsung menepisnya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya di sini,"

"Jonginnah, kau keluarlah sekalian belikan aku dan Kyungsoo makan malam. Aku tau anak ini belum makan dan aku juga mendadak lapar karena emosi berlebihan kepada kalian berdua." Baekhyun berkata tanpa memikirkan tanggapan Jongin. Dia hanya ingin Jongin pergi karena menurutnya sesuatu yang hendak Kyungsoo katakan adalah rahasia karena mata Kyungsoo saat menatapnya berkata demikian.

"Apa noona mengusirku? Ini apartemenku loh." Jongin bemberenggut kesal karena ia di perlakukan tidak adil di rumahnya sendiri. Sedari tadi dia di marah tidak jelas dan sekarang dia di usir dari rumahnya sendiri. Demi koleksi boneka Hello kitty milik sepupunya, ini sangat tidak adil.

Baekhyun sama sekali mengabaikan protes dari Jongin, dan Jongin semakin kesal dibuatnya. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja. Jongin melangkah dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan dan Baekhyun hanya mendengus melihatnya.

"Jadi? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di Korea Do Kyungsoo??" Cecar Baekhyun begitu Jongin sudah menutup pintu apartmen dari luar.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya tapi berhentilah marah-marah. Telingaku sakit jika harus mendengar suaramu yang melengking itu." Baekhyun hendak protes tapi diurungkannya karena melihat Kyungsoo yang meringis kesakitan.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan tapi matanya mengarah ke arah lututnya yang ternyata masih mengeluarkan darah. Melihat arah pandang Kyungsoo, Baekhyun sedikit terkejut, "Omoo, aku lupa kalau ternyata kau korban tabrakkan yang dibilang Jongin. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil kotak obat." Baekhyun langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kamar Jongin dan semenit kemudian telah kembali dengan kotak obat berukuran sedang. Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa Baekhyun terlihat sangat akrab dengan Jongin hingga rasanya telah hapal keseluruhan apartment Jongin.

"Kau bisa mulai bercerita sementara aku akan mengobati lukamu. Kemarikan kakimu."Kyungsoo megubah posisi duduknya, punggungnya ia sandarkan pada tangan sofa sedang kakinya ia letakkan di atas paha Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mulai bercerita mulai dari bagaimana ia bisa lolos dari pengawasan Minseok, bagaimana ia merayu Minseok, dan alasan mengapa ia mempercepat kepulangannya ke Korea.

"Lalu, bagaimana Jongin bisa menabrakmu dan membawamu ke apartmennya?" Baekhyun mulai mengolesi alkohol di lutut kiri Kyungsoo sesaat setelah selesai dengan lutut kanan. Kyungsoo sedikit meringis merasakan perih saat Baekhyun terlalu keras menekan lukanya.

"Sebelumnya Baek, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan -apa yang ingin kau tanyakan- sebelum kembali sibuk mengolesi betadine di luka Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau tau siapa pacar Luhan?"

"Pacar Luhan?" Ulang Baekhyun, ia menyingkirkan secara perlahan kaki Kyungsoo karena ia telah selesai dengan luka tersebut. Kyungsoo memperlihatkan telapak tangan kirinya pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun segera mengambilnya untuk diobati.

"Selama kau tak ada di sini, ku rasa Luhan sama sekali tidak memiliki seseorang. Ya mungkin memang beredar gosip tentangnya dengan beberapa aktor, tapi itu hanya keperluan produksi. Lagi pula Luhan tidak bercerita apapun padaku, dan aku tidak melihatnya dekat dengan seseorang secara pribadi. Selama denganku juga ia tidak pernah bercerita tentang seseorang atau yang berhubungan dengan pacar." Kyungsoo menatap telapak tangannya yang sudah dibubuhi plester luka oleh Baekhyun. Otaknya berpikir apakah ia harus mengatakan hal itu pada Baekhyun. Tapi ia harus melakukan sesuatu dan menurut Kyungsoo, Baekhyun satu-satunya yang bisa membantu kelancaran misinya. Apalagi Baekhyun terlihat akrab dengan Jongin. Ngomong-ngomong soal Jongin, Kyungsoo penasaran apa hubungan keduanya.

"Oh ya Baek, aku melihat kau terlihat akrab dengan Kim Jongin itu. Kau tidak sedang selingkuh dari kakakku bukan?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Menowel kepala Kyungsoo pelan tapi lumayan membuat Kyungsoo mengaduh.

"Dasar. Kau sih terlalu lama di luar negeri. Jongin dan Chanyeol itu sahabatan. Mereka dulu satu fakultas meskipun Jongin satu tahun di bawah Chanyeol. Lagi pula, Jongin itu kan sepupunya Luhan dan adiknya Junmyeon oppa." Baekhyun menjelaskan panjang lebar sembari kembali memsukkan botol alkohol, kain kasa, dan kapas ke dalam kotak obat.

"Apaaaa?????"

"Yak. Kenapa kau begitu terkejut?" Baekhyun kesal karena Kyungsoo berteriak tepat di telinganya. "Dari pada itu kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Kyungsoo hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan bertanya. Baekhyun mencubit gemas pipi sahabatnya itu. Biar bagaimanapun ia rindu gadis berambut pendek ini.

"Aduh. Jangan mencubit pipiku," Kyungsoo mengelus pipinya yang baru saja menjadi korban tangan halus Baekhyun. Dan ia semakin bingung ketika mengetahui kebenaran bahwa Jongin adalah sepupu Luhan. Tapi karena kekuatan cinta pada pandangan pertama, ia akhirnya memilih untuk menceritakan hubungan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Baekhyun~ahh, ada yang ingin ku sampaikan. Tapi aku harap kau tidak terkejut." Kyungsoo berucap takut-takut sedang Baekhyun mengernyit penasaran.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Luhan . . ." Baekhyun menatap heran saat Kyungsoo menyebut nama Luhan. Dan perkataan Kyungsoo berikutnya berhasil menghapus rasa penasarannya. "Ku rasa Luhan berpacaran dengan Sehun."

Oke. Baekhyun terkejut tapi tidak bisa dikatakan terkejut. Dari awal ia tahu bahwa ada sesuatu di antara Sehun dan Luhan mengingat beberapa kali ia tidak sengaja melihat keduanya bepergian , atau terlibat makan malam bersama . Baekhyun pernah sekali memergoki mereka namun alasan 'tidak sengaja bertemu' cukup membuat Baekhyun percaya, tapi tidak setelah Baekhyun kembali melihat keduanya bersama dan terlihat cukup mesra. Baekhyun juga tidak langsung menanyai Luhan mengenai hal ini, karena ia menunggu Luhan untuk lebih jujur kepadanya. Biar bagaimanapun Baekhyun menghargai apa yang menurut Luhan privasi. Tapi, Baekhyun penasaran dari mana Kyungsoo mengetahui hal ini? Dia saja belum 24 jam berada di Korea.

"Kau sudah tau ya Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo karena Baekhyun terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Baekhyun menggeleng, kemudian melanjutkan "Aku tidak tau kalau mereka menjalin hubungan meskipun aku tau kalau mereka terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kau tau, Luhan tidak pernah menyinggung hal ini. Bahkan saat pengumuman pertunanganmu dengan Sehun beberapa waktu lalu, ia tidak terlihat terganggu akan hal itu." Jawab Baekhyun meyakinkan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sekali. Ia kemudian menjelaskan saat ketika ia melihat Sehun dan Luhan di bandara dan juga saat makan malam sebelum ia kecelakaan, bagaimana mereka berdua terlihat saling mencintai bahkan hanya dari cara menatap. Kyungsoo jadi heran sendiri, bagaimana bisa orang di sekitar mereka tidak mengetahui kebenaran hubungan tersebut? Karena menurutnya Sehun dan Luhan terlalu gampang untuk di baca.

"Oh iya Baek. Aku mau kau menolongku," Baekhyun merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kata 'menolong' yang baru saja di katakan Kyungsoo. "Tolong kau bujuk Jongin untuk mengizinkan aku menetap di apartmennya selama kurang lebih dua minggu sesuai tanggal kepulanganku yang sesungguhnya." Baekhyun hampir menjatuhkan kaleng soda milik Kyungsoo yang baru saja di minumnya. Apa Kyungsoo sudah gila?

"Yak! Kau gila eoh? Kau bahkan tidak mengenal siapa itu Kim Jongin dan kau menyuruhku untuk ..." Bakhyun kehabisan kata-kata akibat kelakuan aneh Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak ingin melihat Chanyeol murka jika dia tahu adiknya tinggal di rumah Kim Jongin." Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Oppa tidak akan marah kalau kau tidak membocorkannya Baek. Lagian, apa yang salah dengan tinggal bersama Kim Jongin?" Kyungsoo bertanya polos dengan mata bulatnya yang entah mengapa terasa menghipnotis Baekhyun untuk menyetujui permintaannya. Apa Kyungsoo sedang menghipnosisnya?

"Tidak Kyungsoo. Kau tidak tau berapa banyak perempuan yang menghabiskan malamnya secara sia-sia bersama Kim Jongin itu. Dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika kau seatap bersamanya. Tidak. Aku tidak setuju dengan idemu. Kau bisa tinggal di Hotel atau di apartmentku." Baekhyun bersikeras tidak menerima tindakan bodoh Kyungsoo. Membiarkan kyungsoo tinggal bersama Jongin itu serupa menyerahkan bayi pinguin ke dalam kandang beruang. Bisa saja bayi pinguin dimakan hidup-hidup oleh si beruang,kan?

Kyungsoo sendiri terlihat kecewa saat Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa Jongin sering bermain dengan beberapa perempuan, namun ia berjanji pada diri sendiri bahwa ia akan menaklukan Jongin dan membuat wanita-wanita di sekitar Jongin menjauhi calon pacarnya itu. Kyungsoo percaya diri dalam hati.

"Ayolah Baek. Akan sangat membosankan jika aku harus tinggal di hotel sendirian. Dan apa kau bilang? Tinggal di apartmentmu? Yang benar saja Baek, Oppa akan langsung menyeretku dan mengurungku jika ia tahu aku pulang tanpa mengabarinya. Plissssss Baek, aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri. Aku bahkan empat tahun tinggal di negara sebebas New York tapi aku masih tau batasan sebagai perempuan. Baekii~ah, tolong aku sekali ini saja. Lagian, ku rasa Jongin tidak akan berlaku kurang ajar padaku karena dia tau aku sahabatmu. Ayolah Baek. Tolong aku." Baekhyun mengerut jijik melihat cara Kyungsoo merayunya. Apa-apaan dengan mata bulatnya itu. Huh. Merepotkan saja pikir Baekhyun.

"Bakilah. Aku akan membujuknya meskipun aku tidak yakin ia akan setuju." Kyungsoo langsung memeluk erat Baekhyun dan mencium pipinya. Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan calon adik iparnya yang sama sekali tidak berubah itu. Kekanak-kanakan dan tidak bisa kalau tidak dituruti keinginannya. Tadi saja kalau Baekhyun tidak langsung mengiyakan, sudah dipastikan bahwa Kyungsoo akan merengek dan jelas itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan kuping Baekhyun. Tapi yang Baekhyun tidak ketahui adalah Kyungsoo yang tengah menyeringai karena berhasil menipu Baekhyun dengan aktingnya.

.

.

Jongin kembali setelah 45 menit kemudian. Ia masuk dengan wajah yang masih belum bersahabat saat melihat Baekhyun yang malah tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama Kyungsoo, padahal tadi sebelum ia pergi, mereka berdua atau Baekhyun sendiri terlihat seperti ingin mencakar-cakar wajah Kyungsoo.

"Apa dengan tertawa bisa membuat kalian kenyang?" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitas mereka saat mendengar suara berat Jongin yang semakin berat saja karena sedang kesal. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya merasa seperti akan meleleh karena menurutnya suara pria itu sangat seksi dan berbahaya karena nyaris merusak sistem kerja otaknya. Kyungsoo berpikir, jika nanti ia tinggal bersama Jongin, ia tidak boleh membuat Jongin kesal karena suara Jongin yang sedang menggeram marah bisa mengakibatkan hal yang tidan ia inginkan atau sebaliknya. Kyungsoo tertawa nista dalam hati.

"Oh kau sudah kembali?" Jongin meletakkan paper bag yang berisi makanan ke atas meja secara kasar. Hal itu mengundang kekehan Baekhyun dan Jongin hanya membalas dengan dengusan kemudian memilih mendudukjan dirinya di sofa single yang ia duduki sebelumnya.

"Kau sudah mengobati Kyungsoo noona, noona?" Baekhyun yang hendak membuka kotak pizza kembali menaruh perhatiannya pada Jongin. Pasalnya, Jongin bukan seseorang yang mau terlihat akrab dengan seseorang yang tidak di kenalnya. Baekhyun saja heran, mengapa Jongin bisa membawa Kyungsoo ke apartmentnya padahal Baekhyun sangat tahu Jongin tidak pernah membawa perempuan selain Ibunya, Luhan, Lay, dan Baekhyun sendiri karena mereka terlibat dalam lingkar pertemanan dan keluarga. Perempuan yang bermain bersama dengannya pun hanya akan mengahbiskan malam di luar, karena Jongin sama sekaki tidak suka orang luar memasuki rumahnya.

"Apa? Aku memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan noona karena ia lebih tua dariku dan juga dia adalah temanmu." Jongin menjawab seakan bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya manggut-manggut kemudian kembali meneruskan membuka kotak pizza. Matanya berbinar senang melihat makanan bulat bertabur potongan daging, sosis, dan lumeran keju tersebut. Baekhyun mengambil sepotong kemudian menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo. Setelah dipastikannya Kyungsoo menyukai pizza tersebut, Baekhyun mengambil sepotong yang kemudian langsung dilahapnya. Ia menggumam kata 'wow' begitu lidahnya mencicipi hidangan Italia tersebut.

Jongin yang melihat interaksi antara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pun menampilkan senyumnya. Dari pada sahabat, Baekhyun terlihat seperti kakak bagi Kyungsoo. Jongin bisa melihat seberapa sayangnya Baekhyun kepada Kyungsoo maupun sebaliknya. Namun, senyumnya pudar begitu mengingat perlakuan Baekhyun yang mengusirnya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Jongin berdiri dari duduknya, menatap ke arah kedua perempuan yang sibuk mengunyah tersebut.

"Kalian berdua, setelah selesai makan pulanglah. Noona, teman yang kau maksud ingin kau hubungi sebelumnya Baekhyun noona, kan? Jadi karena Baekhyun noona sudah di sini, kalian bisa langsung pulang bersama. Aku akan tidur, pintunya tertutup otomatis kok." Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jongin berlalu menuju kamarnya. Namun Baekhyun yang kembali memanggilnya membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Ah ya Jonginnah. Aku mau minta tolong." Baekhyun berbicara dengan nada paling sopan yang pernah didengar telinga Jongin. Pasti ada sesuatu nih kalau gini, batin Jongin khawatir.

"Aku titip Kyungsoo denganmu yah? Tidak lama kok, cuma dua mingguan. Ya ya ya?" Baekhyun menampilkan aegyo yang menurutnya paling imut namun menurut Jongin paling menjijikan. Kyungsoo sendiri nyaris terbahak melihat kelakuan Baekhyun itu.

"Apa? Tidak mau. Aku tidak bisa tinggal dengan orang asing. Memangnya kenapa dengan apartmentmu noona?" Tanya Jongin sembari melirik ke arah Kyungsoo meskipun pertanyaannya ditujukan pada Baekhyun. Jongin merasa tidak enak hati melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang langsung terlihat murung, matanya pun terlihat redup padahal baru beberapa saat yang lalu mata itu berbinar seperti rembulan.

"Kyungsoo bukan orang asing Jongin. Kyungsoo ini sahabatku dan sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa mengajaknya tinggal bersamaku karna Kyungsok adik dari mantan pacarku dan mantar pacarku itu musuh bebuyutan Chanyeol dan aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan dia tinggal sendirian di hotel karena bisa saja dia diculik oleh ahjussi-ahjussi tidak bertanggung jawab. Tidak. Oh, aku harus bagaimana? Hanya kaulah harapanku satu-satunya." Baekhyun menghirup udara banyak-banyak karena berbicara dalam satu tarikan napas. Ia bahkan shock mendengar perkataannya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo adik dari mantan pacarnya kalau yang sebenarnya adalah Kyungsoo adik dari pacarnya sendiri.

Tidak berbeda jauh dari Baekhyun, Kyungsoo pun sama terkejutnya karena ide Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat luar biasa. Kamuflase yang bagus Baekki~yaa, batin Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan. Kyungsoo menatap ke arah Jongin yang ternyata juga sedang menatanya.

"Baikalah. Dia bisa tinggal di sini. Aku juga harus bertanggung jawab karena telah menabraknya dan membuatnya terluka," Melepas tatap dari Kyungsoo, Jongin menaruh atensi pada Baekhyun. "Aku akan pergi beristrahat." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk karena tidak percaya Jongin akan setuju secepat ini. Baekhyun masih menatap Jongin yang kini telah hilang di balik pintu kamar tidur.

"Uwah. Kau penipu ulung Baek." Bisikan disertai kekehan dari arah kanannya membuat Baekhyun tersadar.

"Aku sendiri merasa berdosa pada Chanyeol." Kyungsoo semakin terbahak dan kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundak Bakhyun.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, apa yang kau katakan tidak sepenuhnya bohong Baek," Kalimat Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun bingung, ia masih menunggu Kyungsoo untuk melanjutkan perkataannya, "Sebentar lagi kau akan menikah dengan Chanyeol oppa, dan itu membuatnya menjadi suamimu bukan lagi pacarmu. Jadi, Chanyeol oppa nanti akan menjadi mantanmu Baek." Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan karena filosofi yang menurut Baekhyun gila. Tapi sesaat kemudian mereka kembali tertawa, karena keabsurd-an tingkah mereka sendiri.

.

"Kyung, bagaimana soal Sehun dan Luhan? Pertunanganmu?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah mereka berada di pintu apartmen Jongin. Setengah jam setelah menghabiskan dua kotak pizza berukuran medium, Baekhyun pamit pulang karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam, dan besok Baekhyun memiliki tiga janji dengan ibu-ibu hamil. Yah, Baekhyun adalah dokter kandungan, itu sebabnya ia marah pada Jongin karena menyuruhnya datang hanya karena korban tabrak sepeda.

Kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan Baekhyun pun hanya tersenyum misterius. Kyungsoo menahan pintu sementara Baekhyun telah berada di luar, masih menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku sudah putuskan Baek. Kalau aku akan tetap melanjutkan pertunangan ini bagaimanapun caranya." Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada Bakehyun sebelum akhirnya memilih menutup pintu apartmen Jongin. Sedangkan Baekhyun di balik pintu hanya bisa menebak-nebak, apa yang ada di otak Kyungsoo, karena mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa Luhan dan Sehun saling mencintai, dan meneruskan pertunangan berarti Kyungsoo harus rela menyakiti sahabatnya atau bahkan dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun meninggalkan apartment Jongin dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan, hingga akhirnya ia teringat sesuatu. Mengambil ponsel dari dalam tasnya, Baekhyun menulis pesan dengan cepat.

To. Kim Jongin

Message: AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU JIKA KAU MENYENTUH KYUNGSOO SEUJUNG JARIPUN !!!

.

Tbc

.

 **Author Note :**

Halowww... Aku kembali lagi. Ehe ehe.

Sebelumnya aku berterima kasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah berbaik hati mereview, memfollow, dan memfavkan ff ini. Big Hug ({})

 **kyungi love, Kim Soosoo, Love soo, Wulankai** , **Litleooh, Kim Soo Kyung. Guest.**

aku berusaha untuk memperpanjang tiap chapternya yah. Semoga suka dengan Chap ini, sampai ketemu di chap depan. Chapter petualangan kai dan kyungsoo tinggal bersama. hehe.

typo epriwer . haha

baibaii..

Salam sayang.

mwah,

Anna :))


	5. Chapter 5

My Beatiful Destiny

Kim Jong in / Do Kyungsoo

SM Family

Rate : Aman

Happy reading

.

Jongin mendapatkan dirinya terjaga entah pada pukul berapa. Tangannya sigap meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di atas nakas, pukul 01.05 tengah malam, menggeser pattern lock ponsel pintarnya, Jongin mendapatkan tiga pesan masuk dan lima panggilan tidak terjawab. Pantas saja, ponselnya dalam mode senyap. Tidak berniat mengecek siapa dan apa gerangan isi pesan masuk tersebut, Jongin bangun dari posisi tidurnya, berniat pergi ke dapur untuk membasuh tenggorokan.

Jongin samar-samar mendengarkan suara berisik yang berasal dari televisi yang tengah dihidupkan. Dia sedikit heran padahal seingatnya ia tidak meninggalkan televisi dalam keadaan menyala. 'Apa Suho hyung?' Gumamnya.

Jongin terkejut dan menepuk jidatnya pelan. Dia hampir lupa atau memang lupa bahwa mulai hari ini ia akan membagi apartmentnya bersama seseorang yang entah siapa, yang datang dari mana, dan dia sendiri bertanya-tanya mengapa dia mau-mau saja menampung gadis yang ternyata sahabat dari Baekhyun itu.

Mengambil remote di genggaman tangan Kyungsoo, Jongin menekan tombol power guna mematikan televisi tersebut. Pandangan matanya kembali ia arahkan pada gadis berambut pendek berwarna hitam legam yang saat ini tengah tertidur di sofa, punggung dan kepalanya ia sandarkan di sandaran sofa, kakinya tertekuk karena posisinya yang duduk. Jongin bertanya-tanya, sudah sejak kapan gadis itu tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu, mengapa Kyungsoo tidak lantas membangunkannya saja, dan Jongin merasa sedikit bersalah karena hal itu.

Jongin masih memerhatikan Kyungsoo, ia memikirkan keputusan yang ia sendiri tidak yakin akan hal itu. Tinggal bersama seseorang, apalagi orang tersebut sama sekali tidak dikenalnya, adalah mungkin hal terakhir yang akan ia lakukan. Jongin tidak suka ketika ada orang luar yang merusak privasinya, Jongin juga pada awalnya ingin menolak permintaan Baekhyun, tapi kemudian ia memilih untuk menyetujuinya. Bukan karena alasan bahwa Kyungsoo adik dari mantan pacarnya Baekhyun-Jongin bahkan tidak peduli akan hal itu- tapi karena Jongin tidak suka melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo pada saat Jongin menolaknya, Kyungsoo terlihat sedih, matanya tidak lagi melengkung indah, Jongin bahkan sedikit terkesiap mengapa Kyungsoo bisa begitu cepat mengubah ekspresinya.

Jongin hendak memikirkan cara guna memindahkan Kyungsoo untuk berpindah tidur di kamarnya, ia baru akan berpikir dengan membopong tubuh Kyungsoo, namun diurungkan karena ia melihat rok Kyungsoo yang hanya sebatas lutut, karena apabila ia menggendong Kyungsoo, otomatis tangannya akan menyentuh kulit mulus itu, dan hal tersebut membuat Jongin menggeleng kepalanya kuat-kuat, karena dia tidak ingin berakhir di kamar mandi. Jongin mesum itu sesuatu yang pasti. /plak/

"Noona. Noona. Kyungsoo noona," Jongin mencolek-colek pelan pundak Kyungsoo, gadis itu bereaksi dengan mulai menggerak-gerakkan kelopak matanya pelan. Dan setelah Kyungsoo sadar sepenuhnya, ia bisa melihat Jongin berdiri bersedekap di hadapannya.

"Omoo. Aku ketiduran." Buru-buru Kyungsoo memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Sedikit mengaduh karena punggungnya yang terasa kaku karena posisi tidurnya yang memang tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

"Tidurlah di kamar. Lagian, kenapa tidak membangunkanku saja?" Jongin bertanya sembari melangkah menjauh dari Kyungsoo berada, ia menuju dapur dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam lemari pendingin.

Kyungsoo sendiri mengekori kemana Jongin pergi, sejujurnya ia merasa bersalah karena harus merepotkan Jongin untuk ambisinya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Kyungsoo sudah menetapkan keinginannya, dan tidak ada yang bisa menggagalkan rencananya. Tidak ada!

"Aku tidak mungkin membangunkanmu, biar bagaimanapun aku masih tau sopan santun. Lagian, aku belum lama kok tertidur." Kyungsoo masih memerhatikan Jongin yang kini berjalan ke arahnya, bukan ke arahnya sih, tapi lebih tepatnya kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kemarilah." Jongin menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya masuk, sedang Kyungsoo masih duduk diam di tempatnya. Kyungsoo tidak mengira Jongin akan menyuruhnya memasuki kamarnya, karena dari penjelasan Baekhyun, kemungkinan besar Kyungsoo hanya akan disuruh tidur di ruang tamu, dan Kyungsoo sudah bersiap akan hal itu.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang tak bergeming di tempatnya, Jongin mengerutkan alisnya. Ia berhenti tepat di pintu kamar, kembali menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari sesuatu yang entah apa ia pikirkan, "Noona, kau tidak mau masuk?" Jongin sedikit membesarkan suaranya yang sontak mengejutkan Kyungsoo. Buru-buru Kyungsoo berdiri hingga lututnya yang baru saja diobati itu menyentuh meja dengan keras.

"Aduhhh, lukaku." Kyungsoo mengaduh dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Jongin yang melihat hal itupun langsung berjalan cepat menuju Kyungsoo.

"Kau tak apa? Kenapa bisa terbentur meja sih?" Jongin berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo, tangannya sigap memperbaiki posisi kasa yang menutupi luka Kyungsoo. Sementara Jongin sibuk dengan lututnya, beda halnya dengan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tengah sibuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu sangat cepat dan keras, bahkan Kyungsoo bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Bahaya. Ini bahaya. Jongin terlampau dekat, bahkan Kyungsoo bisa mencium aroma mint dari shampoo yang Jongin gunakan. Matanya lurus menatap rambut abu tua Jongin, tangannya gatal ingin menyentuh rambut lelaki itu.

"Bisa berdiri?" Suara Jongin kembali membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo, ia mengangguk cepat dan langsung berdiri dengan sangat cepat, dan hal itu otomatis membuat kepalanya terbentur dengan kepala Jongin yang juga hendak berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya.

"Aduhhh". Mereka mengaduh bersamaan, mengusap pelan kepala mereka. Detik berikutnya, terdengar tawa pelan dari Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

.

"Noona, kau punya baju ganti?" Tanya Jongin begitu mereka telah berada dalam kamar tidur Jongin. Kyungsoo yang masih berada tidak begitu jauh dari pintu kamar menggeleng pelan, pasalnya kopernya masih berada di hotel tempatnya menginap dan ia berniat menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengambilkannya besok pagi.

"Koperku ku tinggal di bandara, aku akan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengambilkannya besok pagi." Kyungsoo tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia menginap di hotel, bisa-bisa Jongin langsung mengusirnya dan hal itu akan membuat rencananya gagal.

Jongin mengangguk mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, ia melangkah menuju lemari pakaiannya di sisi kiri kamar, tangannya sigap memilah-milah pakaian yang kiranya bisa Kyungsoo gunakan untuk tidur, karena tidak mungkin Kyungsoo tidur dengan mengenakan pakaian yang saat ini ia kenakan, yaitu Blouse putih polos dengan lengan pendek berbentuk pop, dan bawahan rok model a-line skirt berwarna peach.

"Kau bisa memakai ini noona," Jongin mengulurkan dua potong pakaian yang mana adalah kaus polos berwarna navy dan juga celana panjang piama yang sudah tidak lagi di gunakannya karena kekecilan, dan Jongin tidak yakin pakaian itu akan pas ditubuh Kyungsoo karena tubuh Kyungsoo itu sangat mini, lihat saja bahunya yang sempit itu. Kyungsoo mengambil pakaian itu dari tangan Jongin, ia menatap Jongin dengan pandangan bertanya, "aku tidak yakin ini akan pas padamu, tapi setidaknya itu yang paling mendekati ukuran tubuhmu. Kau tidak mungkin memakai itu untuk tidur kan?" Jongin melirik keseluruhuan tubuh Kyungsoo dari kepala hingga kaki, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menyetujui. "Kau bisa mengganti bajumu di kamar mandi." Jongin menunjuk pintu yang terletak di sisi kanan Kyungsoo, dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama Kyungsoo melesat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo mendapati Jongin tengah mengatur bantal dan selimut di sofa yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut. Ia baru akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa namun suara Jongin menghentikannya.

"Noona, kau bisa tidur di ranjang, dan aku tidur di sofa." Jongin duduk di sofa dan tangannya mengambil remote tv yang memang di kamar Jongin juga memiliki Home Teater.

"Aku bisa tidur di sofa. Ngh, aku tak mau merepotkanmu lebih banyak. Kau bersedia menampungku di sini saja aku sudah sangat berterima kasih."

"Kalau kau ingin berterima kasih, tidurlah di ranjang. Aku ini lelaki yang bertanggung jawab." Jongin berbicara sembari tersenyum matanya sedikit menyipit, dan Kyungsoo pikir ia bisa minum kopi tanpa gula hanya dengan menatap senyum Jongin.

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan menuju ranjang, dilihatnya pigura mini yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Sepasang lelaki dan perempuan yabg tengah berfoto dalam euforia kelulusan. Yang perempuan mengenakan baju kebesaran berwarna hitam dan topi segilima dengan tali di salah satu sisinya, tersenyum lebar merangkul lelaki di sampingnya yang mengenakan celana denim dan kemeja kotak biru hitam, di tangan lelaki itu terdapat buket bunga, dan kotak hadiah. Kyungsoo ingat hari itu adalah hari kelulusannya bersama Luhan dan Baekhyun, ia bahkan memiliki foto mereka bertiga dalam beberapa bingkai, tapi mengapa pada hari itu ia tidak melihat Kim Jongin bersama Luhan?

Apakah Jongin bertemu dengannya? Ahhh, andai saja aku bertemu dengannya lebih cepat, batin Kyungsoo.

"Itu noonaku." Suara berat Jongin mengagetkan Kyungsoo, ia masih berdiri tepat di samping ranjang. Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya menghadap Jongin. Ia hanya mengangguk dan kemudian membawa tubuhnya masuk ke dalam selimut milik Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo pikir, ia akan bermimpi indah malam ini, dan Jongin adalah pemeran utama dalam mimpinya.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah menutup mata, Jongin berdiri mematikan lampu. Suasana menjadi temaran karena satu-satunya penerangan hanya berasal dari arah balkon yang tidak tertutup tirainya. Bulan tidak purnama, tapi cahaya bulan yang redup jatuh menyinari wajah Kyungsoo yang bersinar di mata Jongin. Jongin merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Ia seperti melangkahi batas yang selama ini ia buat sendiri. Membawa wanita lain ke dalam rumahnya adalah larangan. Tapi Jongin merasa akan lebih baik jika ia bersama Kyungsoo. Jongin masih berdiri di depan ranjang sembari memerhatikan wajah Kyungsoo. Ia bertanya dalam hati mengapa ia perlu menjelaskan siapa perempuan yang bersamanya dalam pigura saat Kyungsoo sibuk mengamati. Ia hanya merasa, Kyungsoo tidak boleh salah paham tentang perempuan yang dekat dengannya. Jongin juga tidak paham, mengapa ia tidak suka melihat saat mata Kyungsoo meredup binarnya. Tak menemukan penjelasan atas kebingungannya, Jongin memilih untuk menuju sofa yang akan digunakannya sebagai ranjang. Mengatur posisi tidur yang nyaman, Jongin kembali menatap wajah damai Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum lembut tanpa dia sadari. Jongin menutup matanya tertidur. Di dalam mimpi keduanya, mereka saling menyapa.

.

TBC

.

Author note :

Hai hai hai. Anna's here.

hehe, miane. karena lama ngelanjutinnya. Aku ada urusan mendadak karena lagi kena musibah dan itu membuatku tidak mood untuk menulis apapun. Aku bela-belain ngelanjutin meskipun cuma pendek dan mungkin banyak typo karena aku males ngedit lagi. aku gak janji buat manjangin tiap chapter karena ya gitu lah. hehe.

makasih buat yg udah follow, review, dan fav ff ini. maaf jika lanjutannya tidak sesuai ekspek kalian.

sampai ketemu di chapt depan..

salam sayang,

mwah *

anna.


	6. Chapter 6

My Beatiful Destiny

Kim Jong in / Do Kyungsoo

SM Family

Rate : Aman

Happy reading

"Oh, hai." Kyungsoo menyapa sembari tersenyum canggung saat Jongin menemukan dirinya berdiri dibalik meja pantry. Ia sedang membuat sandwich dengan sisa bahan yang terdapat dalam lemari pendingin milik Jongin.

"Ku kira kau hilang." Jongin mendudukkam dirinya di di hadapan Kyungsoo. Meneliti sandwich buatan Kyungsoo.

"Ku harap kau tak keberatan. Maaf karena menghabiskan persediaan bahan makananmu." Jongin mengangguk, mengambil salah satu sandwich dan mengunyahnya perlahan. Hanya sebuah sandwich, namun Jongin terkesan.

"Kopi?"

"Ya."

Keduanya makan dalam diam. Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin berbicara banyak hal pada Jongin, namun urung karena ia terlalu gugup. Jongin sendiri lebih banyak diam, karena ia sedang menikmati sandwich buatan Kyungsoo. Setelah sekian lama sejak ia memutuskan tinggal sendiri baru kali ini Jongin sarapan ditambah dengan seorang perempuan yang duduk menemani. Dan menurut Jongin, tidak terlalu buruk. Apa akan sama jika bukan Kyungsoo? Atau ini murni karena perempuan itu adalah Kyungsoo.

"Kau akan berangkat kerja?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika Jongin selesai dengan sarapannya.

"Ya. Kau tak apa sendirian?" Jongin hendak membereskan meja, namun Kyungsoo lebih dulu mengambil piring bekas milik Jongin. "Biar aku yang membereskannya. Kau akan terlambat." Kyungsoo tersenyum hangat, dan Jongin terkesiap dengan senyum itu. Ingin rasanya ia berlama-lama memandangi senyum milik Kyungsoo.

"Aku pergi?" Itu bukan pernyataan namun pertanyaan. Sial, Jongin merasa dirinya seperti orang idiot.

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. Jongin adalah sesuatu yang manis di pagi harinya.

"Ah Jonginnie," Panggil Kyungsoo saat Jongin hendak menutup pintu apartmen, "Boleh ku pinjam komputermu? Aku butuh mengecek beberapa emailku."

"Anggap rumah mu sendiri. Okay."

Kyungsoo mengangguk tersenyum menunggui Jongin menutup pintu, dan perkataan Jongin berikutnya membuat Kyungsoo bahagia. Padahl itu bukan sesuatu yang istimewa.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk pulang secepatnya."

Jongin hilang di balik pintu, dan Kyungsoo masih tersenyum seperti orang gila. Sebelum suara bel mengagetkannya.

Mendengus sebal, Kyungsoo menekan tombol intercom guna melihat siapa yang datang bertamu karena ia tidak boleh menerima tamu sebarangan. Dan dengusan Kyungsoo semakin menjadi ketika yang muncul di layar intercom ada wajah Baekhyun.

"Cks, kau terlalu pagi, Byun." Sambut Kyungsoo setelah pintu terbuka.

"Ku kira kau akan berterima kasih, Anak nakal." Baekhyun meletakkan koper Kyungsoo sembarangan.

"Oh miane, Baekki-aa. Hmmmm." Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan puppy eyes miliknya. Sudah bida dipastikan, Baekhyun kalah telak.

"Ya ya ya. Lupakan. Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?" Tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"Aku harus memeriksa beberapa email dari Minseok unni, dan ku rasa aku perlu membeli handphone baru." Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk mengingat apa saja yang harus ia lakukan hari ini.

"Perlu ku temani?"

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa sendiri. Kau uruslah pasien-pasienmu itu dan oppaku."

"Kau yakin tak ingin ditemani?" Mengangguk yakin, Kyungsoo mendorong Bakehyun menuju pintu keluar. Melambaikan tangan dan flying kiss, Kyungsoo menutup pintu bahkan sebelum Baekhyun berpamitan.

"Yakkk!!! Do Kyungsoo, di mana sopan santunmu!!!".

Dan Kyungsoo teterbahak mendengar teriakan menggelegar Baekhyun.

.

Seseorang kadang memilih menunggu dirinya disakiti atau bisa saja ia yang menyakiti diri sendiri pun orang lain. Dan Sehun menemukan dirinya dalam konsep dan situasi seperti itu.

Luhan adalah satu-satunya dan akan selamanya begitu. Luhan adalah dunia yang ia huni dengan banyak kasih dan cinta, Luhan adalah mimpi-mimpinya. Tapi Sehun merasa tidak begitu baik dalam hal memperjuangkan. Sehun tidak meninggalkan Luhan atau mungkin belum. Sehun bahkan tidak ingin membayangkan seperti apa nanti ketika saat itu datang. Sehun hanya selalu meminta Luhan menunggu, tapi dia bahkan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Sehun takut ia akan terlambat, dan pada akhirnya Luhan memilih untuk menyerah. Sehun ingin sekali memberitahu pada dunia, bahwa Luhan adalah miliknya begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi Sehun mengetahui bahwa dirinya hanya seorang pengecut. Lelaki lain mungkin akan menertawakannya, bukan hanya tentang bagaimana ia mencintai Luhan dengan seluruh hidupnya, namun juga karena ketidakmampuan ia menentang ayah dan ibunya. Bukankah seorang lelaki adalah penantang?

"Kau terlihat buruk, bro," Sehun menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang berasal di depannya. Sahabatnya, Kim Jongin berdiri menjulang menjulurkan kopi kalengan, "Apa yang terjadi?" Jongin, memilih duduk di salah satu bangku yang melingkari meja kafetaria. Ya, saat ini Sehun dan Jongin berada di kafetaria perusahaan ayah Sehun yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi miliknya.

"Ku kira Suho hyung yang mengambil project ini." Sehun membuka kaleng kopi, meneguk banyak-banyak.

"Dia mengambilnya, aku mewakili. Yixing noona akan segera melahirkan, dan kau taulah, ia ingin menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik." Sehun mengangguk, melirik Jongin sekilas, Lalu menghembuskan nafasnya sekali.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Sehun merasa sedikit lega, karena setidaknya dari sekian banyak orang, ia tidak perlu merahasiakannya pada Jongin.

"Aku bukan laki-laki yang baik." Jongin mengernyit Jijik.

"Kau terlihat menjijikkan, bung." Sehun tidak membalas, karena ia merasa benar atas perkataan Jongin. Melihat reaksi Sehun yang seperti itu, Jongin merasa bahwa ada hal yang tidak baik yang terjadi di antara Sehun dan Luhan, kakak sepupunya.

"Bung, aku tahu Luhan noona mencintaimu dan itu berarti kau adalah yang terbaik baginya. Jika kau merasa bukan lelaki baik, kau tidak akan mengajaknya bertunangan, iya kan?" Sehun terkesiap mendengar perkataan Jongin. Pertunangan, ya, pertunangan. "Karyawanmu membicarakan soal itu, asal kau tahu." Jongin merasa Sehun terkejut, dalam pikirannya mungkin Sehun tidak mengira bahwa berita itu belum tersebar. Padahal sesungguhnya, Sehun merasa semakin buruk lagi, karena ia lupa memberitahukan kepada Jongin tentang ia yang sudah di jodohkan. Sehun menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus jujur pada sahabatnya itu, tapi pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menundanya. Ia harus bersama Luhan untuk menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya pada Jongin. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan seberapa banyak tinju yang akan Jongin layangkan untuknya.

"Ku tunggu kau di rumahku, bro. Sudah cukup bermain sembunyi-sembunyinya. Kalian itu sudah dewasa padahal." Sehun hanya mengangguk, lesu sekali. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat seperti apa.

"Aku akan pulang ke apartmen." Jongin berdiri menggeser bangkunya yang di ikuti tatapan aneh Sehun.

"Apa?" Tanya Jongin,

"Ku kira ini masih siang."

"Lalu?"

"Kau bahkan terbiasa pulang pukul 1 malam."

Jongin mengangkat bahu acuh, meninggalkan Sehun. Dan berikutnya ia hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar teriakan Sehun.

"KAU HARUS MENGENALKAN PADAKU SIAPA WANITA ITU, KIM JONGIN!!!".

.

Kyungsoo bosan, dan sangat bosan. Ini sudah jam 1 siang, dan ia hanya duduk diam berhadapan dengan televisi yang menampilkan siaran sepak bola. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tahu club apa yang sedang bertanding, ia bahkan bingung sebenarnya ia sedang menonton atau tidak.

Kyungsoo sudah membeli handphone baru, sudah merevisi kembali beberapa desainnya, dan sudah pula selesai berdiskusi bersama Minseok lewat telepon. Kyungsoo ingin memasakkan sesuatu untuk makam malam, tapi lemari pendingin milik Jongin hanya berisi beberapa botol air mineral, dan soda. Ia bahkan tidak menemukan kimchi yang biasanya menjadi menu yang tidak pernah absen di setiap rumah warga Korea itu.

Kyungsoo masih saja duduk menonton tanpa tahu apa yang sedang ditontonnya, sampai bunyi scanner password apartemen menarik atensinya. Ia menatap penuh harap ke arah pintu masuk, dan senyumnya melebar ketika ia mendapati Jongin berdiri gagah memasuki apartemen mereka. Eh, apartemen Jongin sih, batin Kyungsoo sedikit tertawa.

"Kau kembali?" Kyungsoo berlari kecil menyambut Jongin, ia benar-benar terlihat sumringah. Jongin mengangguk tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya, ia sedikit merasa aneh, karena mendapati seseorang yang menungguinya, bahkan menjemput kedatangannya. Namun, perasaan aneh itu sangat nyaman, membuat Jongin yang terkenal dingin itu tidak segan-segan membagi senyum nya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Aku kira kau akan pulang larut, tapi syukurlah kau pulang lebih cepat. Aku hampir mati kebosanan." Jongin terkekeh mendengar Kyungsoo yang sedikit menggerutu di akhir kalimatnya. Ia mengekori Kyungsoo ke arah ruang tengah dimana Kyungsoo menonton televisi tadi.

"Kau sudah makan?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur tanpa hambatan dari mulut Jongin. Ia bahkan kaget mengapa perlu harus memerhatikan Kyungsoo. Mungkin, karena Kyungsoo adalah sahabat Baekhyun jadi ia merasa bertanggung jawab, atau mungkin sesuatu yang lain, yang berasal dari hatinya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, menduduki kembali sofa. Jongin masih berdiri, tidak jauh dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku tadi keluar untuk membeli handphone, dan sekalian bertemu Baekhyun di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja."

"Kau pergi sendiri?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kenapa tidak menungguku saja?" Kyungsoo tidak merespon karena bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Mana ponselmu?" Jongin berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang duduk. Ia menjulurkan tangannya. Kyungsoo yg tersadar segera saja memberikan ponselnya pada Jongin. Jongin mengetik beberapa entah apa Kyungsoo tidak tahu karena ia tidak melihatnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Jongin mengembalikn ponsel Kyungsoo,

"Aku meninggalkan kontakku di sana. Kau harus menghubungiku jika memerlukan sesuatu." Kyungsoo belum sempat menjawab karena Jongin lebih dulu beranjak menuju kamaranya.

Selang peninggalan Jongin, Kyungsoo tersenyum-senyum seperti orang bodoh. Dan sekali lagi Kyungsoo membenarkan ungkapan, semua orang akan menjadi bodoh dan idiot saat jatuh cinta.

Kyungsoo masih melihat kontak Jongin di ponselnya seakan melihat lotre senilai 2milyar won, ia masih tersenyum layaknya idiot hingga tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah menekan ikon hijau di ponselnya yang berarti ia tengah melalukan panggilan.

"Halo," Jongin menyahut dari seberang telepon.

"Halo?" Jongin tahu bahwa itu adalah nomor Kyungsoo, karena ia telah menyimpannya tadi, tapi yang ia tidak tahu mengapa Kyungsoo menelponnya ketika mereka berada dalam satu atap.

"Halo?" Masih tidak ada jawaban, Jongin kembali ke ruang tengah setelah berganti pakaian dengan baju yang lebih santai dan mendapati Kyungsoo tengah tersenyum-senyum menatap ponselnya. Jongin ingin tertawa karena merasa lucu melihat tingkah Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menghubungiku secepat ini." Kyungsoo nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya karena kaget melihat Jongin yang berjalan mendekat dan duduk tepat di sampingnya.

Jongin memperlihatkan layar ponselnya yang masih terhubung dengan panggilan Kyungsoo, dan seketika Kyungsoo terkejut juga malu.

"Ma-maaf. Aku tidak sengaja."

"Hey, itu bukan kejatahan asal kau tahu."

Jongin menampilkan lagi senyumnya pada Kyungsoo, bukan senyum dingin seperti biasa yang ia berikan pada orang lain, namun senyum tulusnya yang manis bagai gula menurut Kyungsoo.

"Aku bosan." Kyungsoo bersandar malas sembari menonton televisi, Jongin di sampingnya melirik sebentar kemudian membuat posisi duduknya menghadap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoopun hanya melihat ke arah Jongin tanpa pandangan yang berarti.

"Ini aneh." Kata Jongin, Kyungsoo mengenyit dengan kalimat Jongin.

"Aneh?" Tanya Kyungsoo, Jongin mengangguk.

"Kau terlihat santai," Kyungsoo tidak merespon, hanya menunggu Jongin, "Maksudku, aku tidak terbiasa dalam keadaan seperti ini, mmm, bersama oranh asing." Lanjut Jongin

"Lalu? Apa aku mengganggumu?" Kyungsoo bertanya, Jongin bisa melihat wajah gadis itu berubah sendu, tidak seperti saat ia menyambut Jongin tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, hanya saja aku tidak merasa kau mengganggu teritorialku. Aku harap, kau bisa menikmati waktumu selama bersamaku di sini."

Jongin bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo kembali berseri dan ia bersyukur atas itu. Kyungsoo langsung saja menegakkan duduknya, Jongin bisa melihat semangat gadis itu entah karena apa.

"Jonginah, ayo belanja!! Makan malam segera tiba."

Jongin terkekeh melihat Kyunsoo, Jongin merasa ia telah banyak tersenyum karena Kyungsoo, meskipun gadis itu belum ada sehari di rumahnya.

Tanpa ragu, Jongin mengambil tangan Kyungsoo, menggenggam lembut, membawa Kyungsoo keluar apartemen, menuju supermarket terdekat. Kyungsoo kaget, tapi ia tidak mengelak. Pipinya merona, ia bahagia.

Dunia ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak pasti, dan sulit terprediksi, namun sesuatu yang pasti adalah, cinta bisa tumbuh tanpa banyak alasan, tanpa banyak pertemuan. Cinta bisa saja berasal dari mata, setelahnya biarkan saja seperti apa kisahnya. Jangan membuat harapan, karena suatu saat bisa saja kehilangan. Nikmati saja, sampai merasa benar, sampai merasa mampu.

.

TBC

.

Author note :

maaf lama updatenya. hehe. chapter ini rasanya kurang ya. tapi semoga kalian tetap suka.

terima kasih karena sudah mereview, follow, fav ff ini. Aku sayang kalian. Maaf karena seluruh ff ku lama ku lanjut, aku akan berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan di masa akan datang.

selamat membaca,

salam sayang,

anna.

mwah.


	7. chapter 7

My Beatiful Destiny

Kim Jong in / Do Kyungsoo

SM Family

Rate : A man

Happy reading

.

Tidak ada yang terlalu cepat dalam cinta. Kau mencintai, kau di cintai, dua hal itu adalah sebauh kepastian. Mungkin bisa jadi hal yang tak berdasar, namun cinta bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau abaikan ketika tiba saatnya.

Suatu ketika, hatimu yang kosong, hampa, dan kemudian kau mulai sadari bahwa entah mengapa, senyum seseorang mampu membuatmu merasa ingin tertawa atau kau ikut tersenyum kala mengingatnya, namun dalam hatimu kau menolak, karena kau tidak begitu percaya tentang adanya hal-hal picisan seperti itu. Kau bisa saja mengelak, menolak mengatakan bahwa kau baru saja jatuh cinta, dengan alasan seperti tidak ada cinta yang datang terlalu cepat. Tidak apa-apa jika memang seperti itu. Kau hanya perlu waktu untuk benar-benar percaya pada hatimu sendiri.

Jongin menemukan hatinya berdesir saat jemarinya terasa lebih hangat karena genggaman tangan pada wanita di sampingnya. Wanita yang selalu saja tersenyum, dan entah mengapa senyum wanjta itu terasa menggetarkan ruang di dalam tubuhnya, yang jarang tersentuh oleh hal yang menurutnya sebuah drama.

Jongin memandang dari samping Wanita yang baru kemarin di temuinya itu. Wanita yang bernama Kyungsoo yang entah berasal dari negeri antah berantah karena menurutnya pertemuan dengan Kyungsoo terasa begitu mendadak, Kyungsoo yang berusia setahun lebih tua darinya, namun wajahnya adalah kebohongan paling besar abad ini. Lihat saja, pipi gembilnya, mata bulatnya, bibirnya yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum yang bisa menularkan bahagia pada orang di sekitarnya. Kyungsoo terlihat imut, cute, dan seksi secara bersamaan. Pesona Kyungsoo menariknya ke dalam pusaran membingungkan, menyesatkan, juga memabukkan.

"Jongiinn!!!!"

Jongin terkesiap, tangan Kyungsoo melambai di depan wajahnya. Rupanya ia sedikit melamun. Mereka kini telah berada di dalam supermarket yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari apartemen milik Jongin.

"Aah, ya. Ada apa, noona?" Tanya Jongin berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya yang tiba-tiba karena ternyata wajah Kyungsoo terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

" _Sial. Aku bahkan bisa lebih intim dengan wanita lain, tapi mengapa Kyungsoo membuatku gugup??!!" Batin Jongin sedikt meringis._

"Aku tadi bertanya. Kau suka makan apa?" Kyungsoo sudah kembali menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jongin.

"Aku? Ayam. Tapi aku bisa makan apa saja, kok." Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, dalam hati ia mencatat makanan favorite Jongin.

Sejujurnya, Kyungsoo sedari tadi juga menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Karena sedari tadi jemari mereka masih saling bertaut. Kyungsoo enggan melepaskan dan ia bersyukur karena Jongin juga belum melepaskan tautan jari mereka.

Telapak tangan Jongin hangat, sedikit besar dari telapak tangannya. Kyungsoo merasa aman, nyaman, dalam genggaman Jongin. Jongin sangat kokoh, gagah, cocok di jadikan sandaran, dan dadanya -oh Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya bagiamana rasanya berada dalam dekapan milik Jongin.

Setelah sedikit berdebat tentang apapun yang mereka akan beli, akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Jongin telah berada di jalan pulang menuju apartemen.

Jongin menenteng 2 kantongan besar berisi keperluan apartemen maupun kebutuhan makan mereka. Sedang Kyungsoo berjalan di sampingnya sembari memakan eskrim di tangannya. Jongin terkekeh melihat tingah Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan.

"Apa yang lucu?" kekehan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terganggu dari khidmatnya menikmati es krim.

Jongin menggelang, namun masih menampilkan senyumnya, "Kau seperti anak kecil. Lihatlah, di sudut bibirmu es krimnya menempel di mana-mana."

Kyungsoo menyapukan lidahnya di sekitar bibirnya, menggapai-gapai sisa sisa eskrim yang menempel.

"Kau sengaja ya?" Tanya Jongin.

"Sengaja?"

"Iya. Kau sengaja biar es krimmu belepotan, dan berharap aku akan membersihkannya untukmu?" Kyungsoo hampir tersedak dengan perkataan Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin sudah tertawa terbahak melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang memerah malu. Dalam hati Jongin berjanji, akan sering-sering menggoda Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo buru-buru membersihkan es krim yang menempel dengan jari-jarinya. Ia bahkan membuka aplikasi kamera di ponselnya untuk memastikan bibir dan pipinya bersih.

"Dengar ya Kim Jongin, aku ini sudah dewasa, dan berpura-pura seperti katamu tadi itu hanya di lakukan oleh anak remaja!" Kyungsoo berbicara sebal, ia melangkah cepat mendahului Jongin.

"Yak Noona!! Hanya anak remaja yang sukanya merajuk." Jongin berteriak dan ia yakin Kyungsoo masih bisa mendengarnya, karena langkah wanita itu semakin saja di hentak-hentak.

"Cks, katanya dewasa. Dasar." Jongin menggeleng maklum, dan kemudian sedikit berlari mengikuti Kyungsoo yang sudah memasuki lobi apartemen.

"Noona, kau marah?" Kyungsoo mengabaikan Jongin. Wajahnya di tekuk lucu, kalau saja Jongin tidak sedang memegang belanjaan, sudah di pastikan ia akan mencubit gemas pipi bulat wanita itu.

"Noonaa... Jangan marah. Ya???" Kyungsoo menjadi yang pertama keluar ketika pintu lift terbuka. Jongin di belakangnya mengikuti.

"Noona. Aku kan hanya bercanda."

"Noona." Kyungsoo masih saja mengabaikan, tapi sejujurnya ia hanya mengerjai Jongin karena merasa malu.

"Kyungsoo?"

Suara perempuan di hadapan meraka membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo terkaget. Apalagi Kyungsoo. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan wanita itu di tempat ini. Bisa gawat, batin Kyungsoo panik.

"Kristal?" Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya saat suara Jongin menyapa dari arah punggungnya. Jongin melihat Kyungsoo dan wanita itu terlihat panik, mata Kyungsoo seperti memohon sesuatu kepadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kris?" Tanya Jongin melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Kristal, berusaha menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, itu kau kan?" Kristal mengabaikan Jongin karena masih penasaran dengan sosok yang kini tenggelam di balik tubuh Jongin. Ia mencoba untuk melihat lebih jelas, namun Jongin seperti menyembunyikan sosok Kyungsoo.

Jongin berbalik, menghadap Kyungsoo. Ia ia mengambil topi yang di kenakannya, dan memakaikannya kepada Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk ketika Kyungsoo menatap ke arahnya.

"Masuklah lebih dulu, noona."

Kyungsoo dengan langkah kaki yang dilebarkan dan dipercepat, meninggalkan Jongin dan Kristal. Kristal sempat ingin menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, namun gerakan cepat Jongin menghentikannya.

Memastikan Kyungsoo telah hilang di balik pintu apartemen, Jongin berdehem mengambil kembali perhatian Kristal.

Kristal berbalik ke arah Jongin. Ia sedikit menyipitkan matanya karena sedikit kesal ke arah sahabatnya ini.

"Itu Kyungsoo kan?"

"Kyungsoo siapa?"

"Yak Kim Jongin. Jawab yang jujur!!! Yang tadi itu Kyungsoo, kan?" Tanya Kristal tak sabaran.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan, ya bukan, Kris." Jongin sangat santai. Ia sedikit penasaran tentang hubungan apa yang terjadi antara Kyungsoo dan Kristal. Apa mereka saling mengenal?

Kristal masih menatap Jongin dengan pandangan menuntut. Kristal tidak percaya kepada sahabat hitamnya ini. Ia yakin itu Kyungsoo, namun setahunya, Kyungsoo masih berada di New York.

"Itu bukan Kyungsoo. Itu temanku. Dan aku tidak ingin menjelaskan apapun tentangnya." Kristal mendengus, tidak mudah memang berdebat dengan Jongin.

"Lagi pula, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Jongin.

"Aku ingin minta tolong lagi." Jawab Kristal sedikit memelas. Ia dengan terpaksa harus mengabaikan sosok yang menurutnya mirip Kyungsoo. Ia butuh peetolongan Jongin seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Jongin mengernyit, ia jelas tahu pertolongan sepertin apa yang Kristal minta.

"Tidak. Aku mulai sekarang tidak ingin lagi menjadi pacar pura-puramu. Lagian, apa salahnya sih berkencan dengan salah satu pria pilihan ibumu. Pulanglah."

Jongin berlalu meninggalkan Kristal yang menatapnya tidak percaya. Dan ia baru sadar bahwa Jongin menghilang setelah mendengar bunyi pintu yang tertutup.

"Yak!!! Kim Jongin sialannnn!!!!"

Kristal mengetuk kasar pintu apartemen Jongin namun beberapa detik berikutnya ia behenti karena jari jemarinya yang sakit.

"Kim Jongin sialan. Baru kali ini ia menolak membantuku," Kristal kembali teringat sosok wanita yang memasuki apartemen Jongin, "Tapi wanita tadi siapa? Kyungsoo bukan sih?" Kristal memilih meninggalkan apartemen Jongin karena merasa Jongin tidak berguna untuknya..

Kyungsoo buru-buru menuju kamar dan bersembunyi. Bisa gawat jika Kristal menemukannya. Terlalu cepat untuk ketahuan. Sebenarnya, jika ketahuan pun, ia tidak masalah. Namun, ia kan masih ingin berlama-lama bersama Jongin.

Bunyi pintu yang tertutup menarik atensi Kyungsoo, ia bertanya-tanya apakah Kristal turut masuk bersama Jongin. Namun, sosok lelaki yang berdiri membuka pintuk kamar membuat ia bernapas lega.

"Apa Soojung telah pergi?" Jongin semakin penasaran, karena Kyungsoo mengetahui nama asli dari Kristal. Kristal adalah nama panggungnya, karena saat Kristal memilih menjadi aktris, ia mengganti namanya. Ya, Kristal adalah seorang artis. Dan parahnya, ia berteman dengan Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Baekhyun. Mereka bahkan telah mengenal sejak masih bersekolah di JHS.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Jongin berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo yang duduk di ranjang.

"Dia juniorku. Aku menghindarinya karena aku sedikit memiliki kesalah pahaman dengannya. Mm, seperti masalah remaja pada umumnya. Dia salah mengerti, dan aku tidak ingin membahas sesuatu di masa lalu. Yah, semacam begitulah." Kyungsoo berharap Jongin akan percaya pada kebohongannya.

Jongin mengangguk, ia tidak berniat mempertanyakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin di jelaskan oleh Kyungsoo. Lagi pula, bukan haknya juga untuk mempertanyakan segala tentang Kyungsoo. Dan kenyataan itu sedikit membuatnya tidak nyaman. Karena ia sungguh penasaran, kesalah pahaman seperti apa yang terjadi antara Kristal dan Kyungsoo. Apakah tentang laki-laki, atau yang lainnya.

"Kau lapar?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan lagi pula ini sudah malam. Mareka harus makan.

Anggukan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia berdiri dan mendorong tubuh Jongin ke luar kamar menuju dapur.

"Duduklah. Aku akan menyiapkan makanan."

"Perlu ku bantu?"

"Mm, tidak usahlah. Kau duduk manis saja di sini." Jongin menarik kursi dan berhadapan langaung dengan Kyungsoo yang mulai mengeluarkan barang-barang yang tadi di belinya. Namun, sesaat jemudian Jongin berdiri, ikut membantu Kyungsoo memasukkan sayuran ke dalam kulkas.

"Biar aku saja, Jongin." Kyungsoo hendak mengambil mentimun yang berada di tanagn Jongin, namun Jongin menahannya erat. Kyungsoo menegadahkan wajah melihat Jongin yang tersenyum jahil, Kyungsoo mengernyit mamun berganti gugup saat Jongin mendekatkan wajah ke arahnya.

Wanita itu menahan napasnya, ia melihat arah pandang Jongin menuju bibirnya.

" _Sial_ , _aku_ _belum_ _siap_!!" _Batin_ _Kyungsoo_ _frustasi_.

"Noona," Suara Jongin rendah dan dalam

"Y-ya?" Tuh kan, suaranya berubah gugup.

"Masih ada sisa es krim menempel di sudut bibirmu." Jongin terbahak melihat ekpresi Kyungsoo yang terlihat lucu, marah, bingung, dan kesal.

"Jonginnnnn!!!!!!" Kyungsoo melemparkan mentimun yang berhasil di ambilnya ke arah Jongin yang berlari menjauh sembari terbahak-bahak.

Dengan perasaan kesal bercampur malu, Kyungsoo mengabaikan Jongin yang masih terbahak di depan TV. Ia sungguh malu, di pikirnya Jongin akan menciumnya, namun perkiraannya salah. Padahal kan, ia mau juga, sedikit, sungguh. Kyungsoo mengambil ayam dan mulai membersihkannya. Dari pada memikirkan Jongin yang menggodanya, lebih baik ia memikirkan bagaimana agar Kristal tidak mengadu ke Chanyeol, oppanya.

Lain halnya dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin memilih duduk di depan TV dan memutuskan untuk menonton TV saja. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama berada di ruang sempit bersama Kyungsoo. Bisa gawat. Belum apa-apa saja, ia hampir mencium Kyungsoo. Memang benar, jika sisa es krim masih menempel di bibir Kyungsoo, namun sejujurnya ia sempat berpikiran untuk benar-benar merasakan bagaimana sensasi dari mencium bibir tebal gadis itu. Baru memikirkannya ia sudah pening, apalagi jika ia sampai keterusan. Bisa di maki Baekhyun dia. Jongin kembali melihat Kyungsoo yang membelakianginya. Wanita itu, entah mengapa, kehadirannya yang terbilang singkat, namun mampu mengacaukan sisi realistis di kepala Jongin.

Jongin tidak membenci wanita, namun ketertarikkan kepada wanita hanyalah murni karena kebutuhan seksnya. Jika kalian berpikir Jongin akan dengan mudah membuang bibit-bibit unggulnya di rahim wanita sembarangan, kalian salah besar. Memang, ia sering terlihat bersenang-senang dengan beberapa wanita, namun sejujurnya ia tidak pernah melakukan hubungan badan dengan mereka semua. Ia bahkan tidak mengizinkan wanita-wanita itu menyentuh tubuhnya, ia hanya memerlukan mulut wanita tersebut untuk memuaskan nafsunya. Sampai di situ saja, dan ia tidak berniat melakukan hal lain yang akan membuatnya terlibat masalah. Beberapa sahabatnya salah mengartikan kebiasaannya, padahal mereka kadang juga melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya. Jongin juga terlalu malas untuk menjelaskan tentang apa saja yang ia lakulan bersama teman wanitanya itu, makanya sahabat-sahabatnya salah paham.

Jongin masih menatap punggung sempit Kyungsoo, ia merasa mual di perutnya. Bukan mual yang tidak mengenakkan, hanya saja ia merasa seperti ada yang menggelitiki perutnya. Jongin meletakkan tangan di dadanya, dan ia bisa merasakan degupan seperti apa yang ia miliki untuk Kyungsoo.

Jongin bisa melihat Kyungsoo berbalik, dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia membalas senyum wanita itu. Dalam hati, Jongin berbisik, " _aku tidak akan mengelak apapun lagi kali ini. Jika memang ini cinta, aku tidak akan pernah lari darinya, aku tidak akan menolak seperti yang sudah-sudah."_

.

tbc

.

note :

Rasanya sangat bahagia ketika kalian turut memberikan review pada setiap FFku. Aku minta maaf sekali karena tidak bisa menyantumkan na kalian semua karena aku hanya menggunakan ponsel karena lappy membutuhkan ruang reparasa. hahaha. Sekali lagi terima kasih buat kalian semua yang sudah bersedia me-review, fav, follow ff ini. Semoga kalian senang membacanya (aku harap kalian juga membaca ff ku lainnya, hahaha).

btw, selamat 3 tahun aeris. semoga kita bisa selalu bersama sama dengan EXO selama waktu yang kita miliki ke depannya. Aku sayang kalian, aku sayang exo.

w'love

Anna

mwah.


	8. Chapter 8

My Beatiful Destiny

Kim Jong in / Do Kyungsoo

SM Family

Rate : Aman

Happy reading

*

Hari sudah sore ketika Baekhyun mendapati seorang wanita cantik dengan setelan yang menarik perhatian banyak orang berdiri di lobi rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Dari jauh Baekhyun bisa melihat bahwa wanita itu terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang. Baekhyun terus berjalan berniat menghampiri wanita cantik itu sembari mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Kristal?" Suara Baekhyun sedikit membuat terkejut si wanita cantik.

"Unniiiie," Kristal menghambur memeluk Baekhyun, namun detik berikutnya ia mengaduh kesakitan karena lengannya yang di cubit Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Baekhyun mengabaikan wajah Kristal yang merajuk.

"Menunggumu!!!" Baekhyun mengernyit dengan nada semangat Kristal.

"Menungguku? Oh, apa aku harus bersyukur karena seorang artis terkenal terlihat bersusah payah menungguku?" Kristal terkekeh mendengar Baekhyun yang mengejeknya.

"Oh ayolah Baek. Ini tentang Kyungsoo,"

"Kyungsoo? Ada apa dengan anak itu?" Dalam hati ia sedikit was-was jika Kristal mengetahui di mana Kyungsoo kini.

"Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan di tempat lain yang ada tempat duduknya,"

"Kau mau ke apartmentku?" Tawar Baekhyun.

"Kalau di sana ada Chanyeol oppa, aku memilih tempat lain saja." Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar Kristal yang menolak dengan wajah menyedihkan. Pasalnya. Chanyeol terlalu suka mengejek Kristal tentang kencan buta yang selalu di atur ibunya. Dan itu membuat ia menjadi bulan-bulanannya Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau 'SweetHome'?" Usul Baekhyun. SweetHome adalaha nama cafe kecil yang cozy namun bergaya vintage dengan sedikit sentuhan nuansa alam. Lebih tepatnya, SweetHome adalah tempat nongkrong yang baik untuk berbicara santai dan terhindar dari keramaian anak-anak remaja karena pengunjung SweetHome kebanyakan adalah mereka yang butuh tempat untuk menenangkan diri.

"Oh 'SweetHome' my sweet home, aku rindu tempat itu." Kristal sedikit menerawang mengingat masa-masa kuliahnya yang memusingkan.

"Tapi sebelumnya Kris, kita harus masuk ke mobil untuk sampai ke sana." Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Kristal dan masuk ke dalan mobil milik wanita itu.

Jalanan cukup lengang dan Kristal melajukan mobilnya santai. Baekhyun dan Kristal berbincang banyak hal karena mereka berdua memiliki kesibukkan masing-masing sehingga sulit untuk bertemu. Terakhir mereka bertemupun pada hari pertunangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol beberapa bulan lalu. Biasanya, setiap Kyungsoo kembali ke Korea, mereka berempat akan bertemu dan berjalan-jalan bersama, tapi hal itu sudah lama sekali.

"Oh iya Kris, apa yang ingin kau katakan tentang Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika mobil berhenti di lampu merah.

"Oh itu. Aku bertemu dengannya." Nada suara Kristal tenang, menandakan ia sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

"Dimana?!!" Tanya Baekhyun terlalu tergesa dan hal membuat Kristal menyeringai. "Ooh astaga!!!!" Baekhyun menyenderkan punggunggunya kasar.

"Aku tahu kau pasti tahu." Ujar Kristal saat mobil kembali melaju.

"Jangan bilang Chanyeol." Baekhyun berkata malas.

"Makanya aku bertemu denganmu di sini, kita hampir sampai."

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang si telinga lebar itu, aku belum memberitahunya kalau aku pulang denganmu." Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi chatting. Ia masih sibuk mengetikkan pesan untuk kekasihnua sebelum suara Kristal memaksanya beralih dari ponselnya.

"Baek, apa kau tau juga soal ini?" Tanya Kristal setelah ia memakirkan mobilnya. mereka telah sampai di halaman parkir 'SweetHome'.

"Soal apa?" Baekhyun menyahut dengan wajah masih menatap layar ponsel.

"Aku rasa kau harus melihatnya sendiri."

Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia, saat pandangannya mengarah pada pintu masuk cafe, dua orang yang mereka kenal meski salah satu dari kedua orang itu memakai masker dan topi juga kacamata bening, sedang berjalan keluar dari cafe secara berdampingan di mana tangan si wanita mengait erat ke lengan lelakinya. Keduanya terlihat sangat mesra dan senyum merekah di masing-masing bibir mereka.

"Aku tahu," Baekhyun mengucap pelan, "Ini sudah ke berapa kalinya aku melihat mereka berdua, tapi ini yang pertama kalinya melihat mereka seperti sepasang kekasih. Benar kata Kyungsoo, mereka terlihat sangat bahagia." Baekhyun memutus pandangannya dari arah di mana Luhan dan Sehun terlihat sudah memasuki mobil. Sedang Kristal yang mendengar nama Kyungsoo di sebut sontak menatap Baekhyun kaget dan penasaran.

"Kyungsoo tahu?" Anggukan Baekhyun membuat ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya Kyungsoo mengetahuinya. Pasalnya, yang Kristal tahu, Kyungsoo, anak itu sudah berbulan-bulan tidak pernah berlibur ke Korea.

"Kita masuk?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Sepertinya, kau juga harus tahu."

.

"Jadi?" Kristal memulai percakapan begitu pelayan selesai mengantatlr pesanan mereka. Ia menyendokkan sepotong redvelvet ke dalam mulutnya.

"Yang mana dulu?" Timpal Baekhyun.

"Kenapa Kyungsoo bisa berada di apartemen si hitam itu??" Kristal sedikit mendengus mengingat sahabatnyanya, ia masih kesal karena Jongin menolak keinginannya.

"Kyungsoo yang mau." Jawab Baekhyun malas, ia jadi ingat kalau belum mengunjungi Kyungsoo, dan anak nakal itu sudah lewat seminggu berada di apartemen Jongin. Lagian, apa saja sih yang di lakukan Kyungsoo selama tinggal bersama Jongin sehingga tidak memberikan kabar padanya.

"Lalu? Sehun dan Luhan? Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo mengetahuinya? Apa Jongin juga tahu soal pertunangan Sehun dan Kyungsoo? Huh, kok aku yang pusing mikirnya ya?" Kristal mengetuk lambat sendok tehnya. Ia melihat tidak sabaran ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sebenarnya malas menjelaskan sesuatu yang membuatnya pusing seperti ini. tapi bagaimanapun, kilat tidak sabaran di mata Kristal memaksa ia membuka mulutnya. Menarik napas sesaat, Baekhyun mulai menjelaskan tentang awal mula kedatangan Kyungsoo, bagaimana ia bertemu Jongin, juga tentang hubungan Luhan dan Sehun. Kristal di depannya mendengar penuh perhatian sesekali ia mengangguk mengerti. Dan setelah Baekhyun menjelaskan permasalahannya, Kristal terlihat diam, memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jadi, Jongin sama sekali tidak mengetahui identitas Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kita ke Kyungsoo?" Ajak Kristal spontan. Baekhyun di depannya terlihat berpikir.

"Sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"Ya masa tahun depan sih?" Jawab Kristal sembari memutar matanya malas.

"Dia akan terkejut."

"Dia harus terkejut. Aku juga ingin memastikan sesuatu." Baekhyun melihat Kristal menyeringai, dan ia tahu sesuatu yang menarik akan segera ia lihat.

Mereka berjalan menuju mobil setelah membayar pesanan masing-masing. Tepat setelah mendudukan diri di jok mobil, Kristal menyahut enteng,

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan murkannya Chanyeol oppa jika tahu Kyungsoo bersama Jongin, dan-" Kristal menjeda kalimatnya,

"Dan?" Tanya Baekhyun horor.

"-dan, bagaiamana nasib mereka yang bekerja sama dalam hal ini."

"Ohhhh, aku tidak ingin pertunangan batal." Baekhyun menyander lesu, dan Kristal terbahak setelahnya.

.

Banyak hal yang bisa menjabarkan alasan mengapa kita jatuh cinta. Dia baik, dia cantik, dia pintar, adalah beberapa dari sekian banyak alasan klise yang bisa kita katakan. Tapi, akan beda halnya jika kita jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Alasan seperti apa yang kita miliki? Mungkin satu-satunya alasan adalah, karena hati telah memilih. Karena hati jauh lebih tahu dan peka, atas siapa yang bisa mengisi hari. Namun, jangan salah sangka. Setahu-tahunya hati memilih, ia masih buta akan seperti apa kisah yang akan kita alami. Di ujung saja, apakah akhir bahagia menanti?

Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas guna meregangkan persendiannya yang mulai kaku akibat terlalu banyak duduk menunduk dan melihat ke arah laptop milik Jongin. Tidak terasa waktu berlalu sangat cepat, sehingga hari-harinya bersama Jongin tidak lama lagi akan berakhir. Ia harus kembali ke dunia nyata, menghadapi serentetan peristiwa yang harus ia urus sendiri kedepannya karena calon tunangannya si Ooh Stupid Sehun itu terlalu pengecut untuk mengahadapi cintanya.

Kyungsoo menatap ke seluruhan kamar, dan ia menyadari jika di luar matahari telah tenggelam. Apartemen Jongin terlihat sangat gelap, dan ia bertanya-tanya mengapa Jongin pulang terlambat. Biasanya, Jongin sudah berada di apartemen sebelum pukul 6 sore, dan ini sudah hampir pukul 7 malam.

Kyungsoo merapikan laptop dan buku sketch nya, memasukkan semuanya kecuali laptop, ke dalam koper miliknya. Beberapa hari ini, jika Jongin pergi ke kantor, dia akan di sibukkan dengan panggilan telepon dari Minseok, dan berakhir dengan coret-coretan berlembar-lembar di sketchnya. Dan ia bersyukur, beberapa klien tidak meminta lebih banyak revisi mengingat ia yg mulai mengosongkan jadwalnya.

"Apa aku menelponnya saja?" Kyungsoo menggumam, ia telah berada di luar kamar, memerhatikan keadaan apartemen yang masih terlihat rapi. Biasanya, jika Jongin berada di apartemen, mereka berdua akan menghabiskan bercup-cup ramen instan -jika Kyungsoo malas memasak- sembari menonton film horor, atau bermain console game, atau berbagi cerita, dan terbahak-bahak hingga pukul 2 pagi, yang mengakibatkan Jongin selalu bangun kesiangan dan membuat ia hampir telat ke kantor. Kyungsoo tersenyum samar mengingat setiap kekacauan pada pagi hari mereka yang indah. Ia akan merindukan Jongin nantinya.

Bunyi suara alarm pintu terbuka membuat Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menuju pintu apartemen, dan di sana telah berdiri Jongin yang masih memakai setelan kerjanya tadi pagi, namum jasnya telah ia sampirkan di lengan, juga kemeja coklat muda yang tangannya tergulung hingga siku, dasi yang di longgarkan, dan rambutnya terlihat acak-acakkan. Wajah lelah nampak terlihat dari matanya.

"Harimu buruk?" Jongin masih memberikan senyumnya pada Kyungsoo meskipun ia sangat lelah. Mengganti sepatu pantofel dengan sendal rumah, ia berjalan masuk di ikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang. Jongin langsung saja merebahkan punggungnya di sofanua yang empuk. Kyungsoo duduk manis di sampingnya.

"Ada beberapa masalah di kantor. Aku harus menghadle semuanya sendiri karena hyungku sedang berada di Cina dan ayahku sedang berada di Jepang." Jongin memejamkan matanya, silau dengan cahaya lampu yang berada tepat di atas kepalanya.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu untukmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo lembut, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana membantu Jongin melewati masa sulitnya.

Suara kekehan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo sedikit malu, Jongin membuka matanya dan menegakkan tubuhnya, menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Melihatmu berada di rumahku, menungguku pulang, tersenyum menyambutku, tidak ada hal lain lagi perlu kau lakukan. Kau ada di sini, sudah menghilangkan penatku." Jongin menyingkirkan anak rambut Kyungsoo yang menutupi matanya, membuat Kyungsoo semakin bersemu dan berdebar. Selama beberapa hari tinggal bersama, Jongin tidak pernah melakukan hal seintim ini dengannya, Jongin juga sering menggodanya, tapi entah mengapa, kalimat Jongin barusan membuat ia sangat gugup, hingga memompa seluruh darah menuju pipinya.

"Ja-jangan menggodaku, adik kecil!!" Kyungsoo memaki dalam hati lidahnya karena berucap gugup. Ia menghindari tatapan intens milik Jongin dengan mengarahkan matanya ke segala arah asal bukan ke dalam mata kelam milik Jongin. Jika berlama-lama menatap mata itu, Kyungsoo takut ia tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya. Karena biar bagaimanapun, perasaan Jongin adalah sesuatu yang masih rahasia, yang bisa saja menjatuhkan ia pada sesuatu yang membuat luka.

"Noona," Suara Jongin dalam dan sedikit berat, memaksa Kyungsoo harus menatap padanya.

"A...apa?" Kyungsoo bisa melihat sorot mata Jongin sedikit gugup, tapi sesaat kemudian kembali tegas.

"Pada awalnya aku tidak menyukai seseorang yang mengusik kehidupan pribadiku, apalagi hingga memasuki rumahku," Jongin menjeda, "Tapi, kau adalau sesuatu yang aku tidak bisa prediksikan. Kau seperti udara, membuatku segera terbiasa, membuatku tidak bisa menghindari segala tentangmu. Aku selalu penasaran, mengapa aku suka mendengar suara tawamu, atau mengapa aku ingin segera pulang guna melihat senyummu. Aku kira, sesuatu yang terlalu cepat sangat menggaguku, tapi ternyata, ada yang lebih menggangguku, yaitu, jika aku berpikir bahwa kau akan segera hilang dari hariku." Jongin tidak bisa lagi memendam hal yang menggangu pikirannya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, sejak ia percaya cinta telah menjatuhkannya pada sosok wanita yang baru saja masuk dalam kehidupannya. Jongin masih memandang ke arah Kyungsoo dan ia bisa melihat jelas jika Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat manis kepadanya.

"Hey," Kyungsoo menepuk pelan pipi Jongin, ia sedikit mencubit dan Jongin mengaduh kesakitan.

"Mengapa kau berpikir aku akan pergi?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan perasaan yang menggelitik dari dalam perutnya. Ia tidak mengira Jongin akan mengatakan hal cheesy seperti itu.

"Kau bilang, kau hanya perlu dua minggu untuk tinggal di sini, dan kau sedang berlibur di korea. Itu berarti kau akan segera kembali." Kyungsoo terkekeh saat Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia sudah hapal sikap manja Jongin kepadanya.

"Aku sudah kembali, asal kau tahu." Jongin mengeryit, tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Korea. Aku sudah kembali." Jongin masih saja terlihat bingung dengan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Rumahku di Korea, Jongin. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, karena memang aku harus kembali ke Korea." Kyungsoo terkekeh geli melihat wajah bingung milik Jongin.

"Rumahmu di Korea?" Tanya Jongin seperti orang bodoh.

"Ya.. " Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak kembali ke rumahmu?" Jongin tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya. Jika Kyungsoo punya rumah sendiri, mengapa Kyungsoo memilih tinggal bersamanya, apa motif Kyungsoo sebenarnya, apa Kyungsoo musuh perusahaannya, atau apapun yang terlijat jahat sekarang berkumpul di kepala milik Jongin.

Kyungsoo sedikit menyesal telah membohongi Jongin, tapi biar bagaimanapun ia harus mengatakan alasan mengapa ia memilih tunggal bersama Jongin. Menghela napas sesaat, Kyungsoo membuka suaranya menjelaskan.

"Jadwal kepulanganku harusnya bulan depan, tapi aku mempercepat segalanya," Jongin mendengar penuh minat cerita Kyungsoo, meski ia curiga, tapi ia bisa tahu bahwa Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang ingin menjahatinya.

"Hari di mana aku bertemu denganmu pertama kali adalah hari yang sama dengan kedatanganku. Alasan aku pulang lebih cepat adalah, aku ingin bersenang-senang sebelum menghabiskan waktu dengan banyak tumpukkan kerja dan masalah. Asal kau tahu ya, aku ini orang penting!!" Jongin sedikit mendengus mendengar Kyungsoo membanggakan dirinya.

"Lalu, mengapa kau tidak pulang saja ke rumahmu?" Tanya Jongin sedikit ketus. ia merasa semacam di bohongi. Pasalnya, ia sangat terganggu memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk membuat Kyungsoo berada lebih dekat dengannya tapi rupanya sia-sia.

"Ya ampun, Jonginnnn.. Kalau aku kembali ke rumah, bagaimana bisa aku bersenang-senang. Aku memiliki seorang oppa yang sangat protektif, bisa gawat kalau dia tahu aku kembali tanpa memberitahunya. Lagian, aku memiliki alasan utama kenapa memilih tinggal bersamamu." Jelas Kyungsoo sedikit kesal, ia merasa Jongin seperti tidak ikhlas menerima ia tinggal di rumahnya.

"Apa memangnya?" Tanya Jongin tanpa minat. ia masih kesal pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melihat reaksi Jongin seperti tidak tertarik dengan hal yang ingin ia utarakan. Ia jadi marah karena Jongin dengan mudahnya membuat ia tersipu namun sekarang membuat ia seperti tidak di hargai.

"Yak Jongin, kau mendengarku tidak sihh?"

"Aku dengar Kyungsoo. Jadi, apa alasan yang membuatmu memilih tinggal bersamaku?" Tanya Jongin masih sedikit ogah-ogahan. Ia bahkan memanggil Kyungsoo tanpa embel-embel noona.

"Karena aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama aku melihatmu malam di mana kau menabrakkan sepeda sialanmu itu padaku Kim Jongin, tapi sepertinya kau saat ini terlihat tidak menyukai keberadaanku di sini." Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya dalam satu tarikan nafas, dan ia menjadi lebih marah karena reaksi Jongin hanya bengong dan terdiam seperti orang bodoh.

Dengan kesal, karena lima menit menunggu Jongin dalam diam, Kyungsoo memilih berdiri secara kasar, ia sedikit terluka karena Jongin bahkan tidak meliriknya, sebenarnya, apasih yang lelaki itu pikirkan? Batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar, mungkin sudah saatnya ia harus pulang ke rumah, jika Jongin tidak lagi ingin bersamanya. Ia membanting keras pintu apartemen milik Jongin, dan keluar dari sana dengan kecewa.

Di sisi lain, Jongin yang sedari tadi masih mencerna pengakuan Kyungsoo terkejut karena mendengar suara bantingan pintu yang sangat keras dan ia menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo baru saja pergi. Dengan tergesa, ia berlari menyusul Kyungsoo, memaki dalam hati kenapa ia tidak menyadari perlakuan Kyungsoo untuknya selama ini. Ia marah hanya karena pusing mencari cara agar Kyungsoo bisa lebih lama bersamanya, dan ternyata, jauh sebelum dirinya, Kyungsoo lebih dulu mencari cara untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Jongin bodoh, makinya.

Jongin berlari semakin cepat saat melihat Kyungsoo sudah berada di depan lift, menekan kasar tombol down, menunggu pintu lift terbuka.

"Noona," Jongin mengambil tangan Kyungsoo dan segera di tepis oleh wanita itu, namun Jongin tidak menyerah, ia menarik kasar tubuh Kyungsoo agar menghadap padanya, ia bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo memerah mungkin karena marah, tapi ia mengabaikan, dengan sekali hentakkan, Jongin menarik Kyungsoo lebih dekat padanyaa, wajahnya ia dekatkan pada wanita yang kini terlihat gugup itu, ia memandang wajah Kyungsoo sangat intens, menghapal dalam kepala struktur sempurna wajah Kyungsoo, lalu dengan senyum tulus, ia berbisik pelan,

"Aku mencintaimu," Kalimat itu meluncur mulus, tulus, ringan, menerbangkan helaian menggelitik ke dalam dada Kyungsoo juga Jongin sendiri, dan entah keberanian dari mana, Jongin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah milik wanita itu, lalu dengan lembut, bibirnya menempel pada bibir ranum Kyungsoo, sangat lembut, dan berperasaan, lalu Jongin kembali menyampaikan perasaannya dengan lumatan yang ia berikan pada bibir bawah Kyungsoo, melumatnya berulang-ulang, bibir Kyungsoo seperti air yang mampu menghilangkan dahaganya. Suara erangan Kyungsoo menyadarkan Jongin, bahwa keduanya butuh bernapas, Jongin melumat bibir bawah Kyungsoo sedikit keras sebelum akhirnya melepaskan ciuman manis mereka.

Kyungsoo terengah-engah, dengan rona wajah merah di pipinya, dan Jongin tersenyum sedikit menyeringai, ia menjilati bibirnya sendiri, seperti baru saja mencicipi makanan terenak sedunia.

Keduannya masih dalam posiai dimana Kyungsoo berada dalam pelukan Jongin, dengan lengan Jongin menahan punggungnya, dan jemari Kyungsoo memegang erat kemeja kerja milik Jongin. Mereka berdua bahkan lupa jika berada di luar ruangan, tepatnya di depan lift, namum sebelum mereka tersadar dengan sendirinya, rupanya lift telah terbuka sedari tadi, dan dua orang wanita dengan wajah shock dan mulut menganga menatap tidak percaya pada keduanya.

"Oh My God!!!!?" Kristal memekik keras membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo tersadar dari dunia berbunga-bunga mereka.

"Aku akan pingsan." Suara Baekhyun lemah, pemandangan tidak senonoh yang ia lihat barusan seperti memendekkan usianya. Ia bisa membayangkan, semurka apa Chanyeol jika sampai tahu bibir hati milik adik kesayangannya telah menjadi santapan beruang mesum Kim Jongin.

Lalu, bagaimana reaksi Jongin dan Kyungsoo? Yah, keduanya hanya diam dengan wajah merona samar di pipi, dan sedikit rasa malu. Ya, sedikit. Dari pada malu, mereka lebih berbahagia, karena cupid berbaik hati menembak tepat pada kedua hati mereka.

.tbc.

.

Note :

Hew hew hew. Anna's here.

apa kabar semuanya. Aku tahu ini sangat lama, dan chapter ini sepertinya terlalu memaksa. Tapi, aku harap kalian bisa menikmatinya, dan memberikan review.

terima kasih juga karena sudah mau mereview, fav, dan follow ff ini, dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas satu persatu tapi asal kalian tahu, aku sangat senang membaca setiap review dari kalian.

Dan, ff ku yang judulnya "Hurt", sebenarnya ff itu sudah selesai, tapi aku masih harus mengubahnya lagi karena aku pusing menentukan endingnya. Tapi, secepatnya aku akan menamatkan semua ffku, dan aku harap kalian masih mau menunggu.

sampai ketemu lagi,

salam sayang,

anna :)


	9. Chapter 9 (10-24 03:56:41)

My Beatiful Destiny

Kim Jong in / Do Kyungsoo

SM Family

Rate : Aman

Happy reading

*

"Kau pergilah keluar, beli sesuatu yang bisa di makan, dan jangan kembali sebelum aku menelponmu." Terdapat ancaman pada setiap tekanan kata yang Baekhyun ucapkan. Mereka berempat kini telah berada di dalam apartemen Jongin, dan Baekhyun sedang berdiri menjulang di hadapan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang duduk seperti kucing basah. Kristal sendiri duduk di sofa single di ruang apartemen tersebut. Ia sejujurnya masih shock.

"Aku seperti merasa d'javu." Jongin sedikit memberenggut. Namun ia mengerti atas kemarahan Baekhyun. Dengan terpaksa, ia berdiri dari duduknya, melihat ke arah Kyungsoo sejenak, dan mengangguk saat Kyungsoo tersenyum meyakinkan padanya. Jongin menuju ke dalam kamar, mengambil jacket dan setelahnya ia meninggalkan apartemennya dengan perasaan khawatir pada Kyungsoo. Tapi, ia yakin Baekhyun dan Soojung tidak akan berbuat yang menakutkan pada wanitanya.

"Oh astaga, aku bahkan belum mengajaknya menjadi kekasihku." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri saat ia telah memasuki mobilnya. Dan searang Jongin bingung harus pergi kemana.

.

Pelukan bisa berarti sebuah kepulangan juga kepergian. Penyambutan juga perpisahan. Kebahagiaan juga kesedihan. Pelukan bisa menjabarkan perasaan melalui dekapan erat, hangat, dan nyaman. Pelukan, bagi seseorang bisa berarti rumah, tempat ia pulang, tempat ia meluruhkan segala beban.

Sehun membelai lembut rambut halus milik seseorang yang kini berada dalam dekapannya. Luhan, wanita itu sedari sore tadi, tiba-tiba datang ke apartemennya, dan langsung memeluknya erat. Jika sudah begini, Sehun paham, pekerjaan Luhan sebagai artis sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Sudah hampir tiga jam mereka dalam keadaan berpelukan sambil berbaring di atas sofa panjang di ruang tengah apartemen Sehun. Tangan Sehun sebenarnya sedikit kram, tapi ia tidak tega membangunkan kekasih cantiknya itu. Luhan tidak berkata apa-apa padanya, tapi Sehun tahu Luhan akan mengatakannya nanti setelah ia merasa lebih baik.

Sehun masih memandang wajah damai Luhan yang tertidur, dan rasa bersalah kembali memenuhi hatinya. Hingga saat ini, ia bahkan tidak bisa mengambil keputusan, dan sejujurnya ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Luhan. Tapi, sekali lagi Sehun mengutuk sikapnya yang pengecut. Ayahnya, ia tidak yakin akan mau mendengar keinginannya.

Jemari Sehun berhenti membelai rambut Luhan saat wanita itu mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata rusanya. Ia menyambut Luhan dengan senyum tampannya. Luhan bangkit melepas diri dari pelukan Sehun, dan duduk menyandar pada senderan sofa. Sehun yang melihat hal itupun mengikuti Luhan duduk.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun karena melihat Luhan yang sedikit tidak nyaman.

Luhan diam, tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memandangi sekumpulan majalah Fashion yang tergeletak acak di bawah meja.

"Noona? Ada masalah apa? Pekerjaanmu menganggu?" Tanya Sehun lembut, dan Luhan merespon dengan gelengan pelan. Sehun tidak membalas, ia hanya menunggu karena Luhan pasti akan segera menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Sehun-ah . . ." Lirih Luhan, ia memposisikan duduk menghadap Sehun.

"Apa yang akan terjadi dengan 'kita'?" Sehun tergelak atas pertanyaan Luhan, ia tidak mengira Luhan akan mempertanyakan hal ini, "Kita harus berpisah, bukan?" Suara Luhan sedikit bergetar, dan Sehun segera membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya. Ia meminta maaf dalam hati, karena terlalu malu meminta maaf secara langsung pada wanita itu. Sehun terlalu malu karena terlalu banyak meminta maaf pada Luhan.

"Minggu depan Kyungsoo kembali, dan aku bahkan merasa tidak pantas bertemu dengannya. Aku sahabat yang jahat untuknya, aku bahkan berpikiran untuk merebut calon tunangannya." Luhan berbicara masih dalam dekapan Sehun. Dan Sehun seperti biasa, tidak menanggapi apapun. kecuali dengan usapan pelan di punggungnya.

"Sehun-ah, ayo putus!!"

Luhan menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya, Luhan tahu Sehun terlihat shock dengan permintaannya. Dan itu mengundang tawa di bibirnya.

"Apa putus adalah sesuatu yang lucu?" Dan Luhan rasa sudah salah bicara.

Luhan menatap Sehun lama, segala ingatan tentang bagaimana harinya saat Sehun mulai mendekati dirinya, menyatakan cinta, bahkan penolakan yang ia lakukan dulu, yang tak pernah membuat Sehun menyerah, terbayang jelas dalam ingatannya. Banyak hal yang telah Sehun perjuangkan untuk dirinya, sampai ke dalam pekerjaannya. Segala rumor buruk yang bederar di internet, Sehun bahkan lebih cepat dari agensinya untuk mengubur berita-berita memuakkan itu. Luhan tersenyum samar, bukankah cinta butuh perjuangan, lalu setelahnya pengorbanan. Jika Sehun sudah berjuang untuk kebahagiaannya, bukankah sudah seharusnya ia berkorban untuk kebahagiaan Sehun?

"Sehun-ah, aku ingin putus, tapi aku juga tidak ingin. Tapi-" Luhan menjeda, manangkup pipi Sehun dalam telapak tangannya, "-Tidak semua yang kita anggap baik, bisa di anggap baik oleh orang lain, termasuk diriku."

Sehun ingin menjeda kalimat Luhan, namun Luhan tidak memberinya kesempatan bicara.

"Kyungsoo adalah orang yang baik, aku mengenalnya sedari kecil sama sepertimu, dan lagi ayah Kyungsoo dan keluargamu saling berteman baik, dan jika tiba-tiba kita mengatakan tentang hubungan kita kepada semua, pikirkanlah bagaimanan reaksi mereka, juga pandangan mereka terhadapku." Kalimat terakhir Luhan terdengar pelan, meski pada akhirnya ia berkorban, namun ia menggunakan nama baiknya sebagai alasan.

"Noona, keluargaku mungkin tidak mengenalmu sebaik keluarga Kyungsoo, aku bahkan belum pernah membawamu ke rumahku, tapi kita bisa mencobanya sekarang. Kau wanita baik, Han-ie, sama baiknya dengan Kyungsoo noona."

"Kita bisa mencobanya sekarang?" Sehun mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Kenapa kita tidak mencobanya sedari dulu? Jauh sebelum pengumuman pertunanganmu, Hun-ah?"

Luhan terpaksa mengatakan hal yang akan membuat Sehun kecewa pada diri sendiri, dan Luhan memohon maaf dalam hati karena pada akhirnya Sehunlah yang harus berkorban untuk hubungan mereka.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang memandang padanya dalam diam, sorot mata Sehun tak terbaca.

"Maafkan aku." Pada akhirnya, kata itulah yang selalu Sehun ucapkan. Kata maaf, jika berulang kali di katakan untuk kejadian yang sama, apakah kata itu akan bisa lagi bermakna? Bisa lagi menyembuhkan? Sehun tidak berharap Luhan memaafkannya, yang ia harapkan ia bisa memutar waktu, dan membawa Luhan ke masa lalu, dimana semuanya tidak serumit saat ini.

"Kita masih punya banyak waktu sebelum hari itu. Mau makan malam bersama? Jadwalku padat akhir-akhir ini, aku rindu Sehunku." Luhan menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sehun, senyumnya merekah, dan Sehun merasa bodoh, karena selalu Luhan akan terlihat baik-baik saja, sangat apik menyembunyikan keresahan hatinya, gelar best aktris memang pantas untuknya.

Jika sudah seperti itu, Sehun tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa lagi membawa mereka ke dalam kerumitan lebih banyak lagi. Benar kata Luhan, waktu mereka masih banyak, dan ia akan memikirkan caranya seiring berjalannya waktu, cara bagaimana untuk tidak menjadi tunangan dari wanita selain Luhan.

"Apapun yang kau mau, princess." Dan Sehun membawa Luhan dalam dekapannya, merasakan bibir luhan yang melengkung senyum di dadanya. Sehun tahu, banyak sekali isi kepala mereka, tapi untuk saat ini, Luhan masihlah bersamanya adalah sebuah kecukupan.

Bunyi scanner password menarik atensi keduanya, mereka menatap penuh minat siapa kiranya yang tahu password apartemen Sehun selain Luhan, dengan posisi yang masih berpelukan, Luhan menatap tanya pada Sehun yang di balas Sehun tatapan yang serupa. Tapi, tidak berselang lama, mereka pada akhirnya tahu siapa kiranya yang masuk tanpa izin tersebut.

"Yak!! Apa kalian harus berpelukan seperti itu?" Dari balik pintuk, Jongin muncul dengan tampang kesal karena mendapati kakak sepupunya yang berpelukan dengan Sehun erat sekali seperti mengejeknya yang di usir dari rumahnya sendiri.

"Yah Kim Jongin, kau tahu password apartemenku?" Tanya Sehun tanpa merubah posisi mereka, mengabaikan tatapan semakin kesal Jongin.

"Aku tidak tahu password apartemenmu, tapi aku tahu kapan tanggal ulang tahun Luhan noona." Jawab Jongin malas, ia melangkahkan diri menuju salah satu sofa di dekat Sehun dan Luhan yang telah duduk secara normal.

"Jongin-ah, kapan kau akan pulang? Sabtu lalu kau bahkan tidak pulang ke rumah. Tidak seperti biasanya." Luhan bertanya sembari berjalan ke arah lemari pendingin guna mengambil beberapa cola dan makanan ringan untuk mereka bertiga.

"Ya gimana dia mau pulang kalau di apartemennya ada seseorang." Ujar Sehun saat Luhan telah kembali duduk, dan ia mengabaikan tatapan tajam Jongin.

"Kau punya pacar Jongin?????" Jongin medengus mendengar teriakan heboh Luhan.

"Sialan kau Oh Sehun." Dan Sehun hanya terbahak membuat Jongin semakin kesal saja.

"Kau punya pacar? Siapa? Cantik? Lalu di mana dia sekarang?" Jongin memutar matanya malas melihat ke antusiasan noonanya itu.

"Dia bukan pacarku." Jawab Jongin malas, ia mengambil salah satu kaleng cola kemudian membukanya.

"Kalau bukan pacar, lalu kenapa dia masih tinggal di rumahmu lebih dari seminggu." Kalimat Sehun semakin memancing kecurigaan Luhan, Jongin memaki Sehun dalam hati.

"Dia tinggal di apartemenmu????"

"Noona, jangan seperti orang gila, plis."

"Kau pernah melihat siapa orang itu, Sehun-ah?" Tanya Luhan melihat penuh binar ke arah Sehun, namun gelengan Sehun lah yang ia dapatkan.

"Dia bahkan tidak mengizinkanku untuk berkunjung ke apartemennya." Ujar Sehun.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan dia dengan kalian berdua nanti, belum saatnya." Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa, sejujurnya ia sangat lelah dan butuh istirahat, bahkan ia hanya mengenakan jaket untuk melapisi kemeja kerjanya.

"Bangunkan aku jika ponselku berbunyi." Ujarnya setelah ia memejamkan mata.

"Yak Jongin, kau tidak akan pulang minggu ini? Paman dan bibi akan segera kembali dari Jepang, dan mereka akan menanyakanmu apa yang harus ku katakan?" Dan Jongin sama sekali tidak menjawab cerocosan Luhan membuat gadis cantik menggerutu pada kekasihnya.

.

"Apa maksud dari kejadian tadi Kyung?" Baekhyun memijat kepalanya pening, ia mendudukkan diri tepat di samping Kyungsoo, menatap penuh tuntut agar wanita berambut pendek sebahu itu segera menjelaskan tentang drama apa yang sedang yang mainkan.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada Jongin, hanya itu." Jawab Kyungsoo mantap, senyum lebarnya membuat kedua wanita di sana semakin kesal. Mereka meminta penjelasan, tapi Kyungsoo seperti ingin bermain-main.

"Yah, mata besar!! Kenapa kau berpura-pura tidak mengenaliku minggu lalu?" Tanya Kristal dengan nada kesalnya dan Kyungsoo hanya menyengir tidak bersalah.

"Kau membuat rumit semuanya, Kyung. Kau lupa bulan depan pertunanganmu? Bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan pada semuanya? Belum lagi, Jogin itu sama sekali tidak mengenal dirimu, kau pikir ia akan senang mengethui kebenarannya? Jongin itu aku pikir ia tahu soal hubungan Luhan dan Sehun. Kau hanya akan terlihat mempermainkan mereka, Kyung." Baekhyun tidak lagi berbicara dengan emosi, ia lebih memilih berbicara baik-baik dengan wanita yang tidak bisa ditebak isi kepalanya ini.

"Lalu, kau akan membatalkan pertunanganmu dengan Sehun?" Tanya Kristal, tapi bukannya menjawab, ia malah bertanya hal yang lain.

"Baek, kau menceritakannya pada Kristal?"

"Aku melihat mereka dengan kedua mataku sendiri, kau dan Jongin juga." Dengusan Kristal membuat Kyungsoo sedikit merona malu, teringak kejadian beberapa saat lalu.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan? membatalkan pertunangan? Membuat murka Chanyeol? Atau menghancurkan pertemanan antara keluargamu dan keluarga Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit menuntut. Ia harus mengetahui rencana Kyungsoo agar ia bisa mengantisipasi hal buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi di masa depan.

"Aku akan meneruskan pertunangan. Si Sehun bodoh itu, aku akan memberinya pelajaran. Lihat saja!!!" Kristal dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng kepala melihat ketidak jelasan Kyungsoo. Lalu, jika Kyungsoo berniat meneruskan pertunangan, bagaimana dengan Jongin juga Luhan? Tapi, mereka berdua tahu jelas, bahwa Kyungsoo bukanlah seseorang yang suka melihat orang terdekatnya terluka.

"Aku perlu bantuan kalian berdua nantinya. Waktuku bersama Jongin tidak lagi banyak, aku akan segera pulang jika sudah saatnya. Aku akan mengabari kalian jika aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian, jadi sekali ini saja, Baek, biarkan aku di sini dulu ya?" Kyungsoo mengerjab-ngerjabkan mata bulatnya dan membuat Baekhyun tidak lagi berkata apa-apa selain menyetujui, lagipula, tinggal beberapa hari tersisa dan ia akan terbebas dari rasa khawatir.

"Soojung-ie, seberanya apa hubunganmu dengan calon kekasihku?" Tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba dnegan suara menuntut, Kristal yang melongo mendapati pertanyaan blak-blakkan seperti itu, namun kemudian dia terkekeh karena merasa gemas dengan tingkah Kyungsoo.

"Jongin itu sahabatku sejak kecil. Jongin dulunya tinggal di Jepang bersama neneknya, makanya kau hanya mengenal paman, bibi juga Luhan unnie. Aku mengenalnya karena sebelum pindah ke Korea, aku menghabiskan banyak masa kecil bersamanya. Dan mesikupun sudah tumbuh dewasa, kami tetap menjalin hubungan baik." Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan singkat Kristal mengenai Jongin.

"Lalu, soal kedatanganmu minggu lalu, apa yang ingin kau mintai tolong?"

"Oh itu? Aku selalu meminta Jongin berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku, tapi untuk pertama kalinya ia menolakku. Apa itu karena dirimu?" Kristal mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya seperti berpikir.

"Baiklah. Karena sekarang Jongin akan segera menjadi kekasihku, jadi jangan meminta hal seperti itu lagi padanya. Aku akan marah!"

Baekhyun dan Kristal hanya saling pandang kemudian terbahak karena Kyungsoo terlihat sangat lucu dengan sikapnya yang seperti anak remaja, tapi pada kenyataannya ia adalah wanita berusia 26 tahun.

"Ya ya ya. Kau aturlah itu." Jawab Kristal sembari mengipas-ngipas wajahnya.

.

"Woaahhh." Kyungsoo menatap penuh binar wahana permainan yang ramai di depannya. Matanya membulat penuh akan tatapan penasaran dan kagum. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak pergi ke taman bermain dan mengajak Jongin dengan dalih salam perpisahan ternyata ampuh juga.

Beda halnya dengan Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat menggebu-gebu, Jongin terlihat sangat muram. Otaknya sedang berpikir berbagai cara agar Kyungsoo masih mau tinggal bersamanya.

 _"Apa aku lamar saja ya? Eh, tapi aku bahkan belum mengajaknya menjadi kekasihku meskipun kami sudah saling mengatakan perasaan masing-masing plus berciuman tempo hari."_ Batin Jongin sedikit di luar karakternya. Ia jadi teringat ancaman Baekhyun yang akan mengebirinya jika berani menyentuh Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

Jongin berjalan lambat, membiarkan Kyungsoo yang sedikit atraktif menuju salah satu wahana dengan gelaran besi panjang meliuk, tinggi, curam, dan terdapat jejeran bangku di atasnya. Uhh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya mual. Ya, sejujurnya, Jongin membenci taman bermain karena ia tidak bisa berpura-pura cool jika sudah di suruh untuk menaiki salah satu wahana menantang ketinggian yang bisa saja berujung maut itu.

"Jongin-ah, ayo naik ituuu!!!" Kyungsoo berseru semangat ke arahnya, berlari kecil hanya untuk menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin agar lebih cepat lagi berjalan.

"Itu bahaya, noona." Ujar Jongin was-was, sedikit kerutan muncul di dahinya saat ia melihat wahana yang di tunjuk Kyungsoo.

"Ih itu asik Jongin," Kyungsoo menyerahkan dua lembar uang kertas kepada petugas penjaga tiket, ia mengucapkan terima kasih kemudian kembali menarik Jongin untuk segera menaiki wahana menakutkan menurut Jongin itu.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari tangan Jongin sedikit bergetar, menghentikan langkahnya. Ia sepenuhnya menghadap ke arah Jongin. "Jongin kau berkeringat." Jongin langsung saja menyeka dahinya yang memang terlihat mengkilap akibat keringat yang membasahi.

"Jongin, kau takut?" Tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Ti-tidak." Sial. Jongin memaki pita suaranya yang ikut-ikutan tremor.

"A-ayo noona." Ajak Jongin karena sudah waktunya mereka untuk naik. Sejujurnya, jika bukan karena harga dirinya di depan Kyungsoo, jangan harap ia akan menginjakkan kakinya di taman bermain seperti ini.

"Pffft."

Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya karena mendapati Kyungsoo yang menahan tawa dengan menutup mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangannya.

"Wajahmu sangat pucat, Jongin-ah." Ucap Kyungsoo ringan, seperti ingin menertawakan dan kasihan.

"Eh???" Jongin tidak berekasi apa-apa ketika Kyungsoo menariknya pergi keluar dari antrian, menjauhi wahana yang bisa membuat Jongin berganti kulit menjadi putih tua.

"Harusnya kau bilang padaku jika tidak bisa naik _roller coaster_." Ujar Kyungsoo lembut sembari menepuk pelan punggung Jongin, membawa Jongin kembali pada kenyataan.

"Tch. Memalukan." Jongin berdecih pelan, menghina diri sendiri. Kyungsoo di sampingnya hanya tersenyum maklum.

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan mengitari taman permainan dengan bercerita tentang masa-masa di mana mereka pernah ke taman bermain sebelumnya. Dari situ, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa sebab Jongin takut naik roller coaster adalah karena dulu ia hampir mati di akibatkan adanya gangguan teknis pada roller coaster yang di naikinya sehingga benda besi raksasa itu terhenti tepat pada puncaknya dalam keadaan terbalik. Jika saja alat pengaman tidak berfungsi dengan baik, sudah bisa di pastikan, Jongin hanya tinggal nama saat ini. Kyungsoo sedikit ngakak dalam hati melihat bagaimana cara Jongin bercerita dengan banyak gerutuan.

Mereka pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman yang berhadapan langsung dengan arena ferris wheel yang berputar lambat. Terlihat cukup banyak peminat, mungkin di karenakan hari sudah senja, matahari bersinar merah ke-oranye-an, menembus cela-cela badan ferris wheel, memecah cahaya matahari, sedikit memantul ke wajah Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Cks. Pasangan di sana pasti akan berburu foto selfie berlatar matahari senja, dengan bibir yang saling menempel." Ujar Jongin acuh tak acuh. Matanya fokus melihat ke arah dua sejoli yang saling bergandengan menunggu giliran agar bisa menaiki wanaha romantis itu.

Sedang Kyungsoo di sisinya tersedak dengan milkshake taronya karena mendengar ucapan Jongin. Uh, ia jadi teringat ciuman mereka beberapa hari yang lalu. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, dan dia bersyukur cahaya matahari menyamarkan semuanya.

Daripada itu, ia harus segera berpamitan pada Jongin. Karena beberapa jam dari sekarang, ia akan segera berpisah dari lelaki tampan itu. Ia sedikit tidak rela, tapi biar bagaimanapun ia tidak boleh mengacaukan rencananya sendiri. Toh, meskim Jongin sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya tapi ia belum meminta Kyungsoo menjadi kekasihnya, jadi ia tidak harus merasa mempermainkan Jongin seperti kata Baekhyun dan Kristal tempo hari.

"Jonginnie," Panggil Kyungsoo lembut, membuat lelaki itu menolehkan pandangam pada Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa, noona?" Tanya Jongin lembut, wajah Kyungsoo yang tertimpa matahari, bagaikan lukisan yang sangat menawan, ia memotret wajah artistik Kyungsoo di dalam memorinya sebanyak yang bisa ia ingat

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau menerima orang asing sepertiku untuk masuk ke duniamu. Terima kasih juga karena sudah mau menampung ku untuk tinggal bersamamu. Aku sangat senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu selama ini." Kyungsoo menatap wajah Jongin dengn senyum yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya, sejujurnya, ia tidak tahu apakah secepatnya atau sedikit lebih lama waktu yang di perlukan untuk kembali bertemu dengan Jongin, tapi ia telah pastikan bahwa ia akan kembali bersama dengan lelakinya itu. Titik.

Jongin membalas senyum Kyungsoo, ia mengambil telapak tangan Kyungsoo ke dalam genggamannya, "Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih, noona. Kau itu salah satu yang tidak aku prediksikan. Kau membuat hidupku lebih -berwarna? Aku kira akan merepotkan jika hidup bersama orang asing, tapi rupanya ini lebih baik dari kata menyenangkan. Sejujurnya, aku sedikit sedih kau harus pergi." Jongin sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, karena ia merasa benar-benar sedih. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum maklum, Jongin terlihat seperti anak kecil yang akan di tinggalkan.

Kyungsoo menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Jongin, "Kita akan segera bertemu lagi, aku janji." Jongin mengangguk, ia sedikit bingung dengan dirinya yang seperti anjing kecil di hadapan Kyungsoo. Biasanya, ia bahkan tidak pernah mau di sentuh oleh orang lain, apalagi bersikap manja. Ternyata benar, bahwa Kyungsoo membawa dampak yang banyak untuknya. Tapi, jika bukan Kyungsoo, ia tidak mau berperilaku manis seperti ini.

"Noona, tunggu sebentar." Jongin melepas gemggamannya pada jemari Kyungsoo, ia berjalan sedikit berlari menuju penjual balon karakter berisikan helium. Kyungsoo melihatnya membeli salah satu balon kemudian kembali lagi secepatnya.

"Ini untuk noona," Jongin menyerahkan balon helium tersebut kepada Kyungsoo yang bingung, "Aku tidak sempat membelikan noona hadiah, jadi ku beri saja ini." Jongin menampilkan senyum bersalah, seharusnya ia membelikan Kyungsoo sesutau yang bisa mengingatkan wanita itu padanya secara terus menerus.

"Umm, tak apa Jongin, dan terima kasih," Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum pengertian, "tapi, kenapa harus penguin?" Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan wajah bingung.

"Karena penguin mengingatkanku padamu." Senyum cerah Jongin menghasilakan siku-siku di dahi Kyungsoo. Demi apa Jongin menyamakannya dengan binatang dari kutub selatan eh utara? Eh taulah. Meski kesal, pada kenyataannya Kyungsoo tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari menatap wajah Jongin yang sedang tersenyum.

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam, areal taman bermainpun semakin ramai. Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih duduk sembari bercerita di tempat yang sama. Memandangi ferris wheel yang berputar lambat. Mencoba mencari filosofi yang pas dari ferris wheel itu.

Dering ponsel yang berasal dari tas Kyungsoo membuat keduanya harus berhenti berbincang. Kyungsoo melihat ID pemanggil di layar smartphone. Matanya sedikit membulat, ia hampir lupa dengan orang ini karena sudah beberapa hari mereka tidak saling berkomunikasi, di karenakan pekerjaan Kyungsoo sudah selesai hingga dua bulan ke depan.

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin di balas anggukan oleh lelaki itu. Kyungsoo meggeser ikon hijau, mengangkat panggilan tanpa merasa perlu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Yeobseo?" Jawab Kyungsoo lembut.

"Jangan lupa ini hari terakhir, Kyung." Ucapan tanpa basa-basi langsung saja mengalir memenuhi kupingnya.

"Ya ya, aku akan di jemput Baekhyun. Aku dan Baekhyun akan menjemput unni besok di bandara.Tenang aku tidak lupa kok."

"Aku punya kabar buruk, Jongdae juga ikut." Ujar suara di seberang dengan tenang, seakan-akan itu bukanlah kabar buruk.

"APA!!!!!!!!" Suara teriakkan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin sedikit terkejut, Ia bisa melihat Jongin bertanya ada apa, tapi ia hanya mengatakan baik-baik saja dan memilih berdiri menjauhi Jongin.

"Yak, kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu sejak awal kalau Jongdae oppa juga ikut pulang? Aku harus bagaimana Unnie? Kalau Jongdae oppa tahu aku tidak ikut penerbangan bisa gawat." Kyungsoo sedikit panik, meskipun Jongdae hanyalah suami dari kakak sepupunya, tapi Jongdae itu sama posesifnya dengan Chanyeol. Ayahnya menyerahkan tanggung jawab untuk menjaga Kyungsoo selama berada di NY, hal itu membuat Jongdae menganggap Kyungsoo sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Kyung!!!!!!!"

Kepanikan yang melandanya membuat ia melupakan sejenak Minseok yang sedari tadi memanggil di telepon.

"Ah ya, Unni maaf. Aku sangat panik."

"Aku akan mencoba mengakali Jongdae. Besok kau ke bandara bawalah kopermu. Berpura-puralah bahwa kau telah tiba lebih dulu. Aku akan mengatakan padanya jika kau ikut penerbangam lebih awal."

Nafas lega di hembuskan, Kyungsoo berterima kasih karena Minseok lagi-lagi menjadi penyelamatnya. Menutup panggilan, ia kembali menuju Jongin yang rupanya juga baru saja menerima panggilan.

kyungsoo memilih duduk dalam diam, menunggu Jongin selesai dengan panggilannya. Tapi diam-diam, Kyungsoo menguping dengan siapa Jongin berbicara dan ia terkejut ternyata Jongin sedang berbicara dengan Luhan.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang, noona."

"Kau dan Sehun makanlah di rumah. Temani saja dulu omma dan appa. Mereka tidak akan marah, percayalah." Mulut Kyungsoo sedikit membuka terkejut karena rupanya benar jika Jongin tahu menahu soal hubungan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Cks. Kau dan Sehun sama saja. Ya sudah, bersenang-senanglah bersama Sehun. Habiskan saja uangnya selama kau belum menjadi istrinya-"

"-Ya ya, aku akan pulang malam ini. Tapi aku tidak menginap. Dan bukan urusanmu!"

Jongin menutup panggilan dengan sedikit mengorek kupingnya. Memang sih terdengar sesikit teriakan tadi kalau Kyungsoo tidak salah dengar.

Jongin kembali menaruh atensinya pada Kyungsoo. Langit telah berubah gelap, dan sudah seharunya mereka kembali. Dan ia harus mengajak Kyungsoo ke suatu tempat.

"Noona, ayo pulang." Ajak Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Mereka berdua berjalan pelan menuju parkiran.

"Noona, kita ke rumahku, ya?" Tanya Jongin ketika mobil meninggalkan parkiran.

Kyungsoo seketika menegang di tempat. Ke rumah Jongin sama saja bertemu Luhan. Bisa gawat.

"Noona?"

"A-ah ya. Kenapa ke rumahmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit gagap.

"Eh?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo bingung. Setidaknya, Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit tegang?

"Eh maksudku, kenapa kita ke rumahmu?" Kyungsoo kembali mengatur suaranya tanpa terlihat gugup.

"Biasanya aku selalu pulang ke rumah jika akhir pekan. Dan minggu lalu aku tidak pulang,"

"Maaf."

"Ah tidak, tidak. Ayah dan Ibuku juga minggu lalu tidak berada di Korea makanya aku tidak pulang. Lalu hari ini mereka kembali, dan kakak sepupuku sedang ada acara bersama pacarnya, makanya aku merasa perlu menemani orang tuaku makan malam. Kau mau, noona?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo mencoba berpikir, jika Luhan sedang bersama Sehun, itu berarti dia aman. Dia hanya perlu sedikit bermain peran jika bertemu ayah dan ibu Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sejenak. Kemudian menatap Jongin dan menjawab ya.

Selama perjalan menuju rumah Jongin Kyungsoo sedikit was-was. Orang tua Jongin akan terkejut dan ia harus memikirkan matang-matang setiap jawaban yang nantinya ia keluarkan. Ia ingin menelpon Baekhyun meminta saran, tapi ia bisa membayangkan wajah murka Baekhyun menentang idenya karena bisa saja menciptakan masalah baru. Sibuk memikirkan rencana, ia sampai tidak sadar saat Jongin menepuk pundaknya menyampaikan kalau mereka telah sampai di rumah lelaki itu.

Kyungsoo menatap pintu berwarna kuning gading berukiran rumit di depannya. Ia hapal betul rumah itu, sangat hapal hingga ke taman belakangnya. Gugupnya sedikit terobati saat tak sengaja ingatan membawanya pada masa-masa di mana Luhan, Baekhyun dan dirinya menghabiskan waktu di rumah itu. Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo memandangi pintu seperti seseorang yang ingin melepaskan rindu, ia terkekeh pelan karena merasa lucu.

Mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang masih memandangi pintu rumahnya dengan khidmat, Jongin menekan bel, beberapa menit kemudian pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang wanita paruh baya. Ia tersenyum sembari mengatakan selamat datang pada Jongin. Namun sesaat kemudian wanita paruh baya itu sadar jika Jongin tidaklah sendiri, ia menelengkan padangan pada sosok wanita di belakang Jongin dan seketika matanya membesar kaget.

"Nona Kyungsoo?" Jongin yang telah berjalan lebih dulu mengehentikan langkahnya karena mendengar asisten rumah tangganya menyapa akrab Kyungsoo.

"Bibi Anh? Ah, apa kabar? Lama tidak berjumpa ya, Bi?" Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan pada Bibi Anh, orang yang telah bekerja dinrumahnya sejak 20tahun yang lalu. Terlihat Bibi Anh yang memeluk Kyungsoo sayang, dan Kyungsoo membalas pelukan itu dengan tulus.

"Jongin, kau pulang nak?" Suara dari arah kanan membuat Jongin sedikit mengabaikan rasa penasarannya terhadap keakraban bibi Anh dan Kyungsoo. Dari balik sekat kaca, Ibunya muncul dengan senyum cerah menyambutnya.

"Eomma, aku pulang." Ibu Jongin memeluk sayang putranya, sedikit rindu karena tidak bertemu beberapa minggu. Melepas peluk, Yuri, ibu Jongin menyadari anaknya tidak datang sendiri mengingat ada seorang wanita mungil berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Tidak terlihat jelas karena sosok bibi Anh sedikit menyembunyikan tubuh Kyungsoo.

"kau bersama seseorang?" Tanya Yuri penasaran, tidak biasanya anaknya membawa wanita ke dalam keluarganya, bahkan bisa di bilang ini adalah yang pertama, selain Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kristal.

"Ah, iya. Aku hampir lupa. Aku membawa teman-"

Ucapakan Jongin terputus karena ibunya lebih di landa penasaran sehingga meninggalkan Jongin dan menghampiri wanita yang di bawa Jongin dengan cepat. Dan alangkah kagetnya Yuri saat mengetahui siapa gerangan wanita itu.

"Kyungie?" Suara Yuri sangat antusias dan terkejut.

"Kyungie?" Gumam Jongin yang memperhatikan tingkah ibunya yang terlihat memanggil Kyungsoo dengan akrab. Apa jangan-jangan?

"Kau Kyungie, kan?" Tanya Yuri lagi setelah berada tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedikit panik di mata Jongin.

"Ah, Yuri Imo. Apa kabar?" Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan, meskipun terlihat aneh. Ia sangat tahu Yuri Imo, mereka sangat akrab, bahkan terakhir mereka bertemu adalan dua bulan lalu saat wanita itu mengikuti suaminya perjalan bisnis ke NY.

"Aku kira kau siapa. Ayo masuk, sayang," Yuri merangkul akrab Kyungsoo yang bernapas lega, entah karena apa, Kyungsoo meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia hanya perlu menjadi dirinya sendiri jika berada bersama Yuri maupum suaminya nanti jika mereka bertemu.

"Kau mengenal Jongin?" Tanya Yuri saat keduanya melewati Jongin yang masih berdiri bengong di tempatnya. Mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kami tidak sengaja saling mengenal, Imo. Aku tidak tahu jika Jongin adalah anak Imo." Jongin bisa mendengar percakapan kedua perempuan yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Jongin akhirnya bisa menggerakkan badannya, menuju di mana ibunya dan Kyungsoo berbincang.

"Kau memang tidak mengenalnya, Kyung. Bahkan, dulu aku hampir lupa jika punya anak lain selain Junmyeon." Yuri menjawab sembari tertawa, di ikuti oleh Kyungsoo.

Jongin jelas mendengar perkataan ibunya yang tidak berperi-ke-anak-kan, tapi ia abaikan. Ia lebih penasaran hubungan Kyungsoo dengan anggota keluarganya.

"Eomma mengenal Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin setelah mendudukan dirinya tidak jauh dari dua wanita beda usia di sana.

"Eomma bahkan lebih mengenal Kyungsoo daripada dirimu." Jawab Ibunya santai. Jongin facepalm mendengar jawaban ibunya.

"Kau sih lebih menghabiskan banyak waktu di Jepang." Yuri menetap tajam anaknya yang di balas dengan tatap jenuh Jongin. Ibunya ternyata masih dendam karena Jongin lebih memilih tinggal bersama kakek dan neneknya di Jepang.

"Ya itu juga kan karena kalian lebih sering meninggalkanku."

"Oke. Itu sudah berakhir." Yuri menutup perkelahian antara ia dan anaknya, daripada nantinya ia yang akan kalah.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan perkelahian ibu-anak hanya tersenyum, ia merasa hangat berada di tengah-tengah Yuri dan Jongin.

"Jongin dulunya tinggal bersama kakeknya di Jepang, makanya kau tidak pernah melihatnya." Kyungsoo mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Yuri, sejujurnya ia telah mengetahui semuanya karena Baekhyun sudah bercerita banyak hal padanya. Tapi ia merasa lebih menarik mendengarnya langsung dari Yuri imo.

"Apa kabarmu, sayang? Dua bulan lalu aku melihatmu di NY sekarang kau berada di rumahku. Kau ini ya, setiap pulang ke Korea tidak pernah lagi mau berkunjung ke sini."

"Maafkan aku imo. Imo tahu sendiri kerjaanku bagaimana. Jikalaupun aku ke Korea, aku bahkan tidak bisa menikmati hariku." Yuri mengangguk-angguk karena ia tahu pasti pekerjaan Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua terlarut dalam obrolan khas wanita dewasa, dan Jongin yang melihat pemandangan itu tersenyum diam-diam. Ia besyukur ternyata Ibunya dan Kyungsoo terlihat lebih seperti anak dan Ibu di banding dirinya. Yah setidaknya, ia tidak perlu merasa khawatir ibunya tidak akan menerima calom istrinya. ' _Aku benar-benar akan segera melamarnya setelah ini'._ Jongin berjalan ke arah tangga menuju kamarnya, meninggal Kyungsoo dan ibunya yang masih sibuk berbincang. Tanpa sedikitpun rasa curiga, tanpa mencoba mengetahui lebih dalam lagi hubungan Kyungsoo dan keluarganya. Ia sudah terlalu senang karena ibunya menyukai Kyungsoo.

Jongin turun dari kamarnya setelah membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaian. Ia tidak lagi menemukan Kyungsoo dan ibunua berbincang di ruang keluarga dan mendapati Kyungsoo sedang bersama Ibunya juga bibi Anh di dapur, mempersiapkan makan malam. Ia kembali terperangah melihat tawa Kyungsoo saat menertawakan entah apa yang lucu bersama Ibunya dan bibi Anh.

"Appa mana?" Tanya Jongin mendekati meja counter yang membatasi kitchen seat dan meja makan.

"Ada urusan, sebentar lagi kembali." Jawab Yuri yang sedang mengaduk sup karinya.

"Bibi Anh juga sudah lama mengenal Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin yang kini sedang duduk di meja makan.

"Iya Tuan. Dari nona Kyungsoo bersekolah dasar ya?" Bibi Anh bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang di angguki dengan senyum oleh Kyungsoo.

"Bibi Anh adalah tempat aku mengadu jika Junmyeon oppa mengusiliku." Kyungsoo kembali mengenang masa lalunya.

"Kau kenal hyung juga?"

"Kan sudah eomma katakan, kita lebih mengenal Kyungsoo daripada dirimu."

Jongin mendengus pelan, mengabaikan Ibunya. Ia akhirnya memilih duduk diam memerhatikan kesibukam ketiga wanita di sana.

"Bagaimana kabar Yixing unnie, imo? Aku dengar dia sedang hamil." Jongin masih bisa mendengar suara Kyungsoo, tapi ia hanya mengabaikan, daripada ibunya kembali mengungkit masalalu mereka yang terpisah.

"Kalau prediksi dokter, Yixing akan melahirkan dua bulan lagi. Besok mereka akan kembali dari China."

"Uh. Aku merindukan Yixing unnie."

"Kau akan bisa melihatnya. Sering-seringlah kemari. Imo akan menyuruh Jongin menjemputmu kapanpun kau mau."

"Eh?" Jongin ingin tertawa melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat gugup. Oh, rupanya ibunya mengetahui di mana alamat rumah Kyungsoo. Jongin merasa tidak perlu bersedih karena ia dan Kyungsoo tidak akan berpisah tanpa jejak.

Lain halnya Jongin, lain halnya Kyungsoo. Ia gugup bukan karena kata-kata Yuri yang seperti merestui ia dan Jongin, tapi ia sedang berpikir kalau ternyata Yuri belum mendengar berita pertunangannya. Akhirnya, ia bisa bernapas lega. Setidaknya, ia tidak perlu terlalu berhati-hati.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba teringat Jongin. Ia mengarah tatap pada meja makan, dan menemukan Jongin tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Dan dengan sesegera mungkin ia membalas senyum lembut itu dengan senyum tulusnya. Dan Jongin juga Kyungsoo lupa jika keduanya sedang di tatap oleh Yuri dan Bibi Anh yang saling pandang dan melempar senyum maklum.

Dan di sinilah mereka duduk, di meja makan panjang yang berhadapan langsung dengan jendela kaca lebar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan taman belakang yang diterangi lampu taman berwarna kuning pudar.

"Kau tidak keberatan menunggu Samchon?" Tanya Yuri pada Kyungsoo yang duduk berseberang dengannya, dan diangguki semangat oleh wanita muda itu.

"Eomma yakin appa akan makan malam di rumah?" Tanya Jongin pada Ibunya yang berhadapan langsung dengannya.

"Kataya sudah dekat, -oh mungkin itu appamu telah tiba." Yuri berjalan menuju ruang depan, menyambut suaminya. Dan tidak lama kemudian, Yuri telah kembali bersama pria paruh baya yang masih terluhat tampan di usianya yang sudah kepala 5.

"Kau akan terkejut." Ujar Yuri saat mereka telah sampai di ruang makan.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Apa kabar, Siwon samchon?"

Siwon berjalan menuju bangkunya, ia sedikit terkejut mendapati anak dari sahabatnya bertamu di rumahnya. Bukan berarti dia tidak suka, Kyungsoo memang sering ke rumahnya dulu, hanya saja yang ia ketahui, Kyungsoo berada di NY, lagi pula -

Yuri membuyarkan apa yang sedang Siwon pikirkan, "Sudah. Sudah. Sebaiknya kita berbincang sambil makan. Kasian anak-anak ini menunggumu terlalu lama."

Siwon tertawa sejenak kemudian mereka mulai memakan dengan khidmat. Beberapa kali Siwon bertanya pada Jongin tentang perkembangan kerja sama dengan perusahaan yang sedang ia handle, di bawah nama Jumnyeon, dan Jongin menjawab bahwa semuanya berjalan baik tanpa kendala.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian berteman." Ujar Siwon tiba-tiba menyinggung kedatangan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang datang bersamaan menurut cerita istrinya.

"Kami tidak sengaja bertemu dan berteman. Yah, begitulah." Jawab Kyungsoo di ikuti tawa canggung, ia sedikit waspada akan pertanyaan Siwon.

"Bertemu bagaimana?" Tanya Siwon lagi. Ia memandang Jongin kali ini.

"Aku tidak sengaja menabraknya." Jawab Jongin jujur.

"Hah?" Siwon dan Yuri kaget bersamaan.

"Ah ha -ha. Hanya tertabrak sepeda. Bukan sesuatu yang membahayakan kok." Jawab Kyungsoo karena merasa Yuri dan Siwon mengeluarkan reaksi yang berlebihan.

"Syukurlah. Kau harus lebih hati-hati Jonginnah." Jongi hanya mengangguk malas mengabaikan ibunya.

"Kapan kau kembali, nak? Ayahmu sama sekali tidak memberitahukan soal kepulanganmu." Pertanyaan itu membuat Kyungsoo tidak jadi memasukkan nasi kedalam mulutnya. ' _Aku harus menjawab apa?' Batin Kyungsoo nelangsa._

"Dia baru saja tiba. Aku yang menjemputnya di bandara." Suara Jongin membuat ketiga orang lainnya menatapnya, Siwon dan Yuri mengangguk mengerti, dan Kyungsoo memasang wajah terkejut.

"Aku tahu alasan kau tidak kembali ke rumah." Bisik Jongin sepelan mungkin. Ia masih ingat bahwa Kyungsoo sengaja untuk tidak pulang ke rumahnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk berterima kasih.

"Apa karena Sehun sibuk makanya ia menyuruh Jongin menjemputmu?" Tanya Siwon lagi, dengan santainya.

"Hah?" Kali ini, Yuri, Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang terkejut. Yuri dan Jongin bertanya-tanya apa sangkut pautnya dengan Sehun. Sedangkan Kyungsoo panik dan bertanya-tanya apakah Siwon mengetahui tentang-

"Pertunanganmu dengan Sehun. Kau pulang karena itu, bukan? Anak-anakku sudah besar ya sekarang, sudah akan melamelangkah ke hubungan yang lebih serius." Ujar Siwon santai sambil mengunyah nasi karinya. Ia menatap ke tiga orang di hadapannya yang telah berwajah horor campur aneh.

-rupanya benar. Siwon samchon mengetahui berita itu ya. Kyungsoo imgin tertawa dalam hati tapi urung karena ia merasa sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan berasal dari samping kirinya. Kyungsoo menegakkan kepalanya, melihat Yuri yang terlihat murung, Siwon yang terlihat bingung, dan ia melihat ke arah Jongin yang kini terlihat, marah. Ya, Jongin terlihat marah saat ini. Wajahnya merah, telapak tangannya mengepal, matanya mendadak berubah tajam. Kyungsoo pucat saat itu juga. Ia tidak mengira akan terbongkar di hari terakhirnya. Rasa penyesalan mendadak datang, harusnya ia tidak mengikuti Jongin pulang ke rumahnya. Harusnya sih.

"Jo-Jongin, kau baik-ba-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut. Ia baru kali ini melihat wajah Jongin yang di selimuti amarah.

"Kyungsoo.. " Suara Jongin dalam dan dingin, membuah Kyungsoo, Yuri, bahkan Siwon sekalipun ikut merinding.

"Kau benar-benar mempermainkan ku, eh?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajamnya juga seringaian di bibirnya. Demi apa, Kyungsoo ingin terpanah karena kegantengan Jongin menjadi berlipat-lipat kuadrat tapi mengingat situasi yang tidak memungkinkan, ia urungkan niatnya tersebut.

"Jo-Jongin, aku bisa-"

 **Kriit.**

Bunyi suara kursi yang di geser terlalu kuat memotong kalimat Kyungsoo. Ia melihat Jongin yang berdiri, memandang marah ke arahnya sekali lagi, lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo, bahkan Yuri dan Siwon yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Merasa perlu membenarkan situasi, dengan tergesa, Kyungsoo mengucap maaf kepada kedua orang tua yang sedari tadi hanya menonton layaknya sebuah drama, lalu berlari mengejar Jongin.

"Apa aku salah bicara?" Tanya Siwon kalem.

"Aku rasa, memang ada yang salah." Balas Yuri tidak kalah kalem. Keduanya memilih beranjak, mengikuti arah pergi Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, berhenti!! Jangan pergi dulu." Panggil Kyungsoo saat lelaki itu telah berada di anak tangga pertama beranda.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo menangkap lengan Jongin namun seketika itu juga Jongin langsung saja melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kau menipuku!!" Jongin sedikit berteriak, membuat wanita di depannya terkejut, ia meminta maaf dalam hati karena sudah berlaku kasar pada wanita itu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud, dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Kau mempermainkanku, eh? Apa jangan-jangankau mengenal Luhan? Oh, dari wajahmu, aku tahu bahwa kau mengenal dia. Dan aku ingin tahu apa kau mengetahui tentang hubungan Luhan dan Sehun?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, karena ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Keberaniannya hilang entah kemana karena melihat Jongin membentaknya.

"Ck. Rupanya kau memang tahu hubungan Luhan dan Sehun. Apa kau memanfaatkanku dan berniat balas dendam karena Luhan merebut calon tunanganmu?" Lidah Jongin sedikit kelu mengucapkan kata itu. Ia tidak menyangka Kyungsoo hanya memamemanfaatkannya.

"Jawab aku, sialan!!!!" Kyungsoo terkejut karena Jongin mengatakannya sialan tapi ia lebih terkejut karena Jongin lebih salah paham. Ia bahkan tidak mengira Jongin akan beranggapan jika ia memanfaatkan Jongin untuk balas dendam.

"Jongin, kau salah paham. Aku tidak-

"Kyu-kyungsoo?" Suara lembut wanita memecah pertengkaran antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berbalik dan ia tidak mengira dunia benar-benar berhenti berkompromi dengannya.

"Lu-Luhan?" Panggil Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Kyungsoo Noona?" Dan Kyungsoo benar-benar berterima kasih karena dunian benar-bebar tidak mau berkompromi dengannya.

Tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan bagaimana wajah Jongin yang semakin marah karena melihat Luhan yang hampir menangis, Kyungsoo yang terkejut takut, dan Sehun yang tidak berekpresi. Jongin benar-benar ingin meminju wajah datar sahabatnya itu.

"Ayo pulang, Sehun." Kyungsoo berbicara setelah menata kembali pikirannya, ia melewati Luhan yang telah menagis, dalam hati, ia berjanji akan membayar air mata itu, dan pergi menuju mobil Sehu. Mengabaikan tatapan terluka dan marah milik Jongin, ia berjanji akan kembali membuat wajah itu tersenyum idiot padanya, ia bahkan mengabaikan Sehun yang masih berdiri mematung tanpa ekspresi, dan Kyungsoo berjanji akan membuat Sehun membayar akibat dari sikap pengecutnya.

"Sehun, ayo pulang!" Kyungsoo kembali memanggil Sehun tanpa merasa perlu berbalik menatap orang yang disayanginya itu, Ia akan mencoba bersabar, ia harus segera mengeluarkan rencana cadangannya.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo berlalu dari pekarangan rumah Jongin, Luhan sesegera mungkin memasuki kamarnya, dan Jongin dengan sekuat tenaga membanting keras pintu mobil, melaju menuju apartemennya. Ah, apartemen sialan. Ia teringat Kyungsoo lagi.

"Apa aku sedang menonton drama? Tanya Yuri pada suaminya yang berdiri tepat di sisinya.

"Drama yang menarik, sungguh!!" Di balas Siwon dengan tidak elitnya.

Ya, pasangan suami istri itu sedari tadi melihat atau lebih tepatnya menonton perkelahian cinta anak-anak jaman jigeum.

 **TBC**

 _ **Note :**_

Halo halo, anna's here. ahahha. lama tak bersua, mm jangan marah yah. hehe.

sama seperti catatan kemarin kemarin. aku selalu berterima kasih karena kalian bersedia mereview, fav, dan follow ff gaje ini. Maafkan jika aku lama banget updatenya, dan mungkin sudah tidak ada lagi yang menunggunya. duhh. hiks.

oke oke. daripda banyak bacot, semoga kalian bisa suka sama chapter ini,

si-yu-egein.

ai laf y'all

salam sayang

Anna.

mwah.


	10. Chapter 10

My Beatiful Destiny

Kim Jong in / Do Kyungsoo

SM Family

Rate : Aman

Happy reading

*

Tenang mencekam adalah gambaran yang sedang terjadi di antara Sehun dan Kyungsoo saat ini. Lebih tepatnya itu adalah gambaran perasaan Sehun saat ini.

Sejujurnya ia sedikit terkejut melihat Kyungsoo di Korea namun ia urung bertanya. Belum saatnya, pikirnya. Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo diam dan tenang. Sehun telah mengenal baik wanita itu, Kyungsoo itu bahkan akan sangat berisik menceritakan hal-hal yang menurut Sehun sangat tidak penting. Jika sudah seperti ini, Sehun sangatbl yakin bahwa hal yang terjadi di rumah Jongin adalah sesuai yang buruk.

Sehun menghela napas dalam, dari pada itu ada hal yang perlu ia tanyakan sekarang juga.

Baru saja ia ingin membuka mulutnya, suara Kyungsoo memotong perkataannya, "Jangan bertanya apapun padaku, Sehun." Ujarnya datar sembari memejamkan matanya.

Penampakan siku-siku muncul di dahi tampan Sehun, ia bahkan belum sempat mengeluarkan satu patah kata tapi Kyungsoo menolaknya mentah-mentah. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menjitak kepala wanita itu seperti biasa tapi keadaan mereka tidak telihat seperti biasa. Kembali menghela napas dalam, Sehun memutuskan bertanya hal yang memang perlu ia ketahui saat ini.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya apapun, tapi aku perlu tahu kau akan pulang ke mana?" Tanya Sehun pada akhirnya dengan nada sedikit kesal, dan bertambah kesal karena Kyungsoo bahkan terlihat tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya.

Apa ia harus membawa Kyungsoo pulang ke rumahnya? Tapi, ia tidak mengetahui tentang jadwal kepulangan Kyungsoo yang bisa saja dipercepat karena ia mendapatkan perintah untuk menjemput Kyungsoo esok hari di bandara. Daripada menambah masalah, ia kembali melirik wanita itu,

"Noona?" Panggilnya sedikit lebih lembut. Biar bagaimanapun, Sehun tidak membenci Kyungsoo karena mereka di jodohkan. Itu urusan orang tua mereka. Sedari kecil, mereka telah banyak melewati hari bersama-sama, mereka menjadi dekat karena itu, Ia suka menjahili Kyungsoo dari dulu hingga kini, dan Kyungsoo balas akan mendengar apapun keluhan Sehun. Mereka saling menyayangi tanpa merasa perlu membawa hati. Bukankah mereka semua begitu? Kecuali Luhan, tentunya.

"Bawa aku ke apartemen Baekhyun, Hun-ah." Ah, Kyungsoo melembut. Sehun tersenyum mengangguk meskipun wanita itu tidak melihatnya. Wanita dalam lingkar pertemanannya memang adalah wanita yang berisik, seperti Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Luhan kadang, tapi mereka memiliki sisi lembut yang membuat nyaman.

Bicara tentang Luhan, Sehun jadi teringat tentang wanita itu. Saat ini, ia yakin jika kekasihnya itu sedang menangis. Menyalahkan diri sendiri karena Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya bersama Sehun. Tadinya, Sehun menyusul Luhan karena mereka terlibat pertengkaran kecil setelah makan malam romantis, makanya Sehun berniat menyusul Luhan untuk berbaikkan, tapi ia sangat terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri di hadapan mereka bersama Jongin, seperti sedang terlibat pertengkaran hebat. Sehun jadi bertanya-tanya apakah keduanya saling mengenal? Tapi sejak kapan? Lagipula, jika mereka saling mengenal, hubungan apa yang terjalin di antara mereka? Jongin tidak pernah menyebut nama Kyungsoo begitupun sebaliknya. Apa dari Chanyeol hyung? Batin Sehun seraya melirik wanita yang masih saja memejamkan matanya itu.

Dan kalau ia tidak salah lihat, mata Jongin menyiratkan kemarahan yang mana itu Sehun yakin menyangkut tentang hubungan Luhan dan dirinya. Jongin terlihat ingin meninjunya sampai mati tadi. Untung saja Kyungsoo segera menyuruh keduanya pergi dari hadapan Jongin. Biarpun sedari tadi wajahnya tampak datar, sejujurnya ia juga di liputi sedikit ketakutan.

Ah, tenyata waktunya telah tiba ya? Segalanya, akan menjadi rumit mulai sekarang. Sehun kembali bimbang dalam hati, apakah ia harus jujur pada orang tuanya? Atau membiarkan saja semuanya. Toh, ini adalah untuk kepentingan banyak pihak. _'Dasar pengecut.'_ batin Sehun.

Daripada memusingkan hal itu, setelah mengantarkan Kyungsoo, ia harus kembali ke rumah Jongin. Ia harus memastikan keadaan Luhan baik-baik saja. Dia tidak peduli tentang pandangan Siwon samchon dan Yuri imo padanya nanti, toh tadi saja ia melihat kedua orang tua itu hanya diam memerhatikan atau lebih tepatnya menononton drama yang terjadi di antara mereka, dengan pandangan bloon menurut Sehun.

.

Dari semua hal yang paling di bencinya, jatuh cinta termasuk dalam jejeran utama. Bukan karena ia sulit mendapatkan pasangan, tapi lebih dari itu, ia benci jika harus merasa lemah apalagi karena seorang perempuan.

"Aku pulang." Jongin berjalan pelan memasuki apartemennya, dan yang didapatinya adalah kehampaan.

"Sialan." Makinya pada diri sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin kebiasaan yang baru di mulainya beberapa hari yang lalu bisa membuatnya sakit di hati. Jongin berjalan pelan ke arah sofa, kemudian duduk menyandar di atasnya. Kepalanya pening, entah mengapa, ia rindu senyum hati wanita yang selalu menyambutnya pulang, tidak lagi di temuinya suara lembut wanita itu yang mengalun lembut menyebut namanya.

"Cinta brengsek!!!" Makinya lagi. Jongin mengederkan pandangan menuju _pantry,_ di sisi lemari pendingin, tergantung apron biru langit milik Kyungsoo, biasanya wanita itu akan memakainya dan rambut pendeknya yang ia kuncir asal-asalan. _'Jongin, ayam goreng di sini jangan di curi!!!'_ Uuh, mengapa suara wanita itu selalu terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

Jongin mengubah posisinya menjadi berbaring, aroma Kyungsoo yang tertinggal membuat kepalanya semakin pening, aroma manis itu menempel lekat keseluruh penjuru ruangan, menambah sakit hati Jongin lebih parah.

Ia tidak terima di permainkan!!!

Ingatan kembali membawanya pada awal di mana mereka bertemu. Apakah, pada saat itu, Kyungsoo hanya berpura-pura? Apakah itu termasuk ke dalam rencananya? Apakah Baekhyun tahu soal ini? Apakah Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo bekerja sama membalas dendam padanya?

Jongin baru saja merasakan kehilangan karena di permainkan. Harga dirinya terluka, ia sedikit mengingat Luhan yang menangis, ia ingin menghibur wanita itu, tapi, ia tidak bisa beranjak dari tidurnya, karena sesungguhnya ia juga butuh di hibur. Ia juga merasa tersakiti. Jongin ingin memaki Kyungsoo, tapi membentak wanita itu tadi saja sudah menyakiti hatinya sendiri.

Jongin menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan, sekilas ia melirik ke arah tempat sampah yang di penuhi cup ramen bekas makan ia bersama Kyungsoo tadi malam. Sampah-sampah itu, seperti merengek minta di buang, sama halnya perasaan Jongin, merengek minta di hilangkan, rasa sakitnya.

Dan yang lebih menyakitkan dari merasa di permainkan adalah, mengetahui wanita yang di sayanginya akan segera bertunangan. Jongin menutup paksa matanya, ia ingin tidur, ingin melupakan kejadin buruk hari ini.

Esok hari, ia yakinkan pada diri sendiri bahwa tidak ada lagi yang akan melukai hatinya. Ia tidak akan membuka hatinya lagi untuk siapapun. Ia tidak peduli lagi. Pada Kyungsoo, pada Sehun. Oh, urusan dengan Sehun ia pastikan belum selesai. Setidaknya, ia harus melukis lebam di wajah datar sahabat brengseknya itu. Jongin tertidur membawa amarah dalam dirinya, tanpa pernah mau berpikir, apakah Kyungsoo benar terlihat seperti orang yang suka menyakiti orang lain? Tapi, bukankah amarah membutakan segalanya? Termasuk rasa percaya? Jongin tertidur sampai pagi, dan hal lain yang ia lupakan adalah, sangat sulit meninggalkan kebiasaan.

.

Sehun telah sampai di halaman parkir apartemen milik Baekhyun. Dia menatap gedung tinggi itu, kemudian beralih menuju wanita yang tertidur di sisinya.

"Noona, bangunlah. Kita sudah sampai."

Dengan begitu, Kyungsoo membuka pelan matanya, mengedip-ngedipkan kelopak matanya membuat itu terlihat lucu. Sehun tertawa dalam hati, jika bukan pada Luhan,orang kedua yang bisa ia sukai mungkin adalah Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih, Hun-ah." Kyungsoo membuka pelan pintu mobil, dan keluar memijak dengan sedikit limbung. Sehun harus berkata hati-hati yang hanya di angguki pelan oleh wanita itu. Rupanya benar, kejadian tadi bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa di anggap remeh.

"Noona," Teriak Sehun begitu Kyungsoo hampir mencapai pintu lobi, wanita itu berbalik, menunggu kalimat Sehun, "605. Nomor Apartemen Baekki Noona."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, ia juga telah hapal letak apartemen calon iparnya itu.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang telah memasuki lobi, Sehun bergegas berlalu, menuju seseorang yang juga perlu di jaganya. Sejujurnya Sehun juga khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo, tapi ia meresa akan baik-baik saja jika Kyungsoo bersama Baekhyun.

.

Sehun telah hilang dari pandangannya, Kyungsoo kembali berjalan menuju Lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai 6 di mana apartemen Baekhyun berada.

Kyungsoo merasa sedikit tidak enak karena mendiamkan Sehun, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia sedang kesal sama lelaki itu. Kalau bukan karena dia, semuanya tidak akan jadi seperti ini. Dan Kyungsoo lupa bahwa ia seharusnya berkaca atas tindakannya yang memang sedari awal telah salah jalan.

Lift yang membawanya telah terbuka, Kyungsoo keluar dengan langkah pelan, ia sangat terpikir dengan keadaan Jongin. Ia tidak mengira akan muncul sebuah kesalah pahaman yang sangat jauh dari apa yang ia prediksikan. Apakah Jongin baik-baik saja? Apakah Jongin akan membencinya? Jongin terlihat sangat marah tadi. Kalau Jongin membencinya, dia tidak tahu apakah masih harus membatalkan pertunangan ini atau tidak. Kyungsoo berhenti tidak jauh dari pintu kamar Baekhyun, ia merogoh tasnya, mencari ponselnya. Sesegera mungkin mendial nomor Jongin, suara dering terdengar dua kali, sebelum panggilannya di _reeject_ oleh seseorang di balik telepon. Kyungsoo kembali memanggil nomor Jongin, tapi hanya rekaman suara operatorlah yang menyambutnya.

 _'Dia benar-benar marah padaku ya.' Batin Kyungsoo lemah_.

"Aku ingin menangis." Gumamnya ketika berada tepat di pintu apartemen Baekhyun. Memencet bel, Kyungsoo menanti pintu terbuka sembari melihat kosong layar ponselnya.

Suara scanner pintu menarik Kyungsoo dari lamunan, ia bersiap memeluk Baekhyun namun seketika matanya melotot kaget saat mengetahui siapa gerangan yang membukakan pintu.

"Kyungie?" Suara bas itu, yang sangat Kyungsoo hapal di luar telinga, belum lagi sosok tingginya yang membuat Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepala.

 _'Gawat. Dunia benar-benar tidak ingin berkompromi denganku barang sebentar. Aku harus jawab apa?'_ Batin Kyungsoo berteriak. Ia hanya menatap mata Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat terkejut, ah, ia jadi ingin menangis dan memeluk kakaknya itu. Kyungsoo yakin, kakaknya telah menyiapkan berbagai macam pertanyaan dari yang paling masuk akal sampai yang paling konyol.

"Siapa Chan?" Suara perempuan dari balik punggung Chanyeol menarik atensi keduanya, Kyungsoo bisa mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, dan dia sudah mengira wanita itu akan terkejut.

"Kyu-Kyungie?" Siapa yang tidak akan terkejut jika Baekhyun merasa kini mereke seperti menyerahkan diri di kandang singa.

"Baek," Suara lemah Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol kembali menaruh perhatian pada adiknya itu. Sejujurnya, ia sedang berpikir, mengapa adiknya itu berada di Korea padahal seharusnya mungkin saat ini ia masih berada di pesawat. Tapi, seketika pikirannya buyar saat melihat Kyungsoo menangis, dan menghambur memeluk Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnie.. " Baekhyun kaget karena tiba-tiba adik dari pacarnya itu langsung memeluk tubunya dan menangis di pundaknya. Oh, Baekhyun tahu. Kyungsoo pasti telah berhasil merusak rencanya sendiri. Bagus sekali. Kyungsoo itu adalah yang paling bersemangat jika ada hal yang harus di taklukannya, namun juga dia akan langsung jatuh jika sesuatu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia prediksikan. Yah, tapi setidaknya itu hanya akan berlangsung sementara. Hanya perlu kembali memanas-manasinya, maka wanita itu akan bersamangat kembali.

Tunggu dulu, ia merasa sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan, dan benar saja, Chanyeol sedang memerhatikan keduanya dengan mata tajamnya.

"Kemarilah. Kita duduk dulu." Baekhyun menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dan membawanya duduk. Ia harus sesegera mungkin menenangkan wanita itu sebelum bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Apa yang terjadi,hm? Tanya Baekhyun, ia melihat Chanyeol menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka kemudian duduk tepat di sisi Kyungsoo.

"Kyung?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, sedangkan yang di panggilnya masih menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan air matanya. Dia tidak mau terlihat cengeng.

"Kyungsoo, kenapa kau ada di Korea?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi. Sedari tadi ia telah memendam rasa penasarannya.

"Kyungsoo, kau dengar aku?!" Suara Chanyeol sedikit membesar.

 _'Ah, sudah di mulai. Aku diam aja deh._ '

"kyungsoo!!!" Panggil Chanyeol sembari menarik tangan adiknya itu agar berbalik padanya.

Kyungsoo menengadahkan wajahnya takut-takut ke arah Chanyeol, dengan wajah merah sembari mata yang masih mengalirkan airnya, Baekhyun, dalam hati menghitung mundur, _3,2,1, Go!!!!_

"Hwaaaaaa, hiks, hiks," Baekhyun memutar matanya malas.

Chanyeol yang melihat adik satu-satunya yang tiba-tiba saja memangis sontak panik bukan main. Dia tahu kalau Kyungsoo menangis, berarti ada hal buruk yang terjadi di hidupnya, dan terakhir Kyungsoo menangis adalah 5 tahun lalu, saat Chanyeol berkata bahwa ia dan Baekhyun saling mencintai dan mereka berpacaran. Saat itu, Kyungsoo menangis karena merasa Baekhyun mengambil kakaknya, ia bahkan tidak berbicara pada keduanya hampir seminggu, dan berhasil diberi pengertian yang membuat Baekhyun hampir mundur dari hubungannya bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyum tidak menyangka sabahat dari bayinya itu mengidap _brother complex,_ namun kurang dari dua bulan, ia berpikir sama saja terhadap Chanyeol yang rupanya juga mengidap _sister complex._ Baekhyun banyak bersabar menghadapi keduanya, jika boleh jujur.

"Hiks, hiks," Suara isakan nyaring masih menggema di apartemen Baekhyun, karena sedari tadi, Chanyeol hanya menatap adiknya dengan pandangan marah, wajah paniknya telah berubah karena ia menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo hanya berusaha mnegakalinya.

 _'Yah, ketahuan deh.' Batin kedua wanita milik Chanyeol itu._

"Hapus air mata buayamu dan katakan mengapa kau bisa berada di Korea saat ini?!!" Chanyeol bersedakap dan mendengus saat melihat mata Kyungsoo yang membuat sekian detik.

Baik Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo, keduanya diam seribu bahasa. Hanya deru napas cepat Kyungsoo yang berasal dari sisa menangis pura-puranya yang terdengar jelas.

"Baekhyun!!!!" Baekhyun berjengit di tempatnya saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba meneriakkan namanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, Chan." Ucap Baekhyun cepat, matanya lurus menatap mata Chanyeol dan sedetik kemudian ia palingkan. Tatapan Chanyeol seperti menyuruhnya untuk jujur.

"Kau berbohong, Baek!" Bentak Chanyeol.

"Tanyakan pada adikmu kalau begitu." Balas Baekhyun tak kalah sengit.

"Dia tidak mau bicara!"

"Kau bisa memaksanya, mengancam akan menguncinya selama sebulan hingga pertunangannya adalah hal yang menarik!!"

"Yak!!! Kau mengkhianatiku!!!! Kyungsoo berseru ketika mendengar ide busuk Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah bilang jika ini bukan ide yang baik sedari awal Kyung!!!"

"Harusnya sejak dua minggu lalu kau seret aku bagaimanapun caranya untuk tidak tinggal bersama pri- eh?" Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya sekuat yang ia bisa. Benar-benar bodoh si Kyungsoo itu. Ya ampun.

"PRIA? DUA MINGGU? KAU TINGGAL BERSAMA PRIA SELAMA DUA MINGGU????" Terikan menggema Chanyeol membuat kedua wanita disana tutup kuping, sebelum pendengaran mereka benar-benar terganggu.

"KYUNGSOOOO!!!!! KAU TINGGAL BERSAMA SIAPA SELAMA INI?" Kalimat Chanyeol penuh penekanan, dan menuntut jawaban sesegera mungkin.

"Kau masih tidak menjawab rupanya. Baiklah, siapa yang mengantarmu ke mari?" Tanya Chanyeol berusaha kalem, ia menahan emosinya karena telah menakut-nakuti adik juga kekasihnya itu, "Jawab dan janga berbohong."

"Sehun."

"Hah?"

"Sehun, oppa. Sehun yang mengatarkan aku ke sini."

"Kau tinggal bersama Sehun?"

"Err," Kyungsoo memasang mode berpikir tapi hal itu membuat Chanyeol menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo bisa saja kembali mengakalinya.

"Ok!" Ucap Chanyeol sembari mengambil ponselnya kemudian mencari cepat nomor seseorang. Ia menempel ponsel ke telinga sedang matanya tidak lepas dari adiknya. Sedang yang di tatap malah memgedarkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun yang di sambut Baekhyun dengan delikan, Kyungsoo mendengus, mengingat bahwa sahabatnya mengkhianatinya tadi.

 _"Halo hyu-"_

"Di mana kau memjemput Kyungsoo?" Chnayeol bahkan tidak merasa perlu mengucap salam.

 _"Di rumah Jongin-_ pip!"

Oke. Chanyeol mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Setelah emosinya yang mulai redup, kini ia kembali di sulut emosi. Dari semua pria, kenapa harus Kim Jongin? Bagaimana bisa? Lelaki pemain perempuan itu bersama adiknya selama dua minggu? Dari pada itu, ia lebih mementingkan sesuatu.

Chanyeol berdiri, mengambil jaket yang terlampir di tangan sofa, mengambil kunci mobil dan berjalan menuju pintu sebelum tangannya di tarik oleh adiknya sendiri yang memasnag wajah penuh tanya, "Mau ke mana oppa?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir, ia merasa tidak enak dengan aura yang Chanyeol keluarkan.

"Meninju Seseorang!" Jawab Chanyeol cepat, kemudian hendak membuka pintu apartemen tapi ia mengernyit saat Kyungsoo bersusah payah mencoba menutup pintu itu kembali.

"Siapa?"

"Kim Jongin sialan itu!!"

"Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini!!"

"Kau bersamanya selama dua minggu dan kau bilang tidak ada hubungan apa-apa?" Chanyeol mengambil langkah mundur, sedikit menjauhi adiknya yang masih menghalangi pintu.

"Dia tidak menyentuhku jika itu yang kau takutkan. Jangan memukulnya." Chanyeol melihat mata Kyungsoo berair, hendak menangis, pandangan mata Kyungsoo, ah, Chanyeol sedikit tidak suka dengan pandangan mata itu.

"Kau akan bertunangan, Kyung." Chanyeol menjauhi Kyungsoo, duduk kembali di sisi Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu." Ujar Kyungsoo lembut, ia mendekati oppanya kemudian duduk menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku masih ingin meninju Jongin." Kyungsoo kembali menegakkan badannya, menatap Chanyeol. Ia khawatir, Chanyeol tidak pernah main-main, dulu saja, Chanyeol pernah memukul teman sekelasnya hingga mendapatkan rawat jalan karena berani menyentuh bokong adiknya. Ya salah juga sih, teman Kyungsoo itu.

"Dia membuatmu menangis," Chanyeol menepuk kepala Kyungsoo, "Kau berekspresi sedih saat datang ke sini." Kyungsoo menggeleng, kemudian kembali bersandar pada sandaran sofa.

"Jaga dia, Baek." Ucap Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun, ia sedikit merasa bersalah pada kekasihnya itu.

"Maafkan aku karena membentakmu," Chnayeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun yang hanya di angguki oleh wanita itu, mereka berjalan menuju pintu.

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu bertemu lagi dengan Jongin, Kyung. Kau akan bertunangan. Dan kalian berdua masih harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku nanti," Meskipun nadanya melembut, Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo paham terdapat ancaman di dalamnya. " Aku akan menjemputmu besok, Kyung." Chanyeol pergi setelah mendapat anggukan mengiyakan dari adiknya.

.

Sepeninggalnya Chanyeol, baik Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo, keduanya tidak berbicara. Kyungsoo sibuk memikirkan Jongin, sedang Baekhyun sibuk memikirkan alasan jika nanti Chanyeol bertanya mengapa ia membantu Kyungsoo untuk tinggal bersama Jongin.

"Kyung-"

Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Seharunya aku mendengarkanmu, Baek. Jongin sangat marah. Ia mengira aku berniat membalas dendam karena Luhan mengambil Sehun dariku."

"Kalian berempat bertemu?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran, ia sedari tadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa Kyungsoo datang di antar Sehun.

"Tidak terduga. Aku ke rumah Jongin, bertemu Siwon samchon dan Yuri imo, bertengkar, bertemu Sehun dan Luhan." Kyungsoo berkata datar, ia masih merasa bersalah sama Luhan. Ah, wanita itu pasti sedang menangis ya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Jongin sangat marah, ia membentaku, mengataiku sialan, aku marah ia mengataiku seperti itu, tapi aku tahu semua ini salahku."

Baekhyun mendekati sahabatnya, menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyungsoo, "Apa yang akan kau lakulan saat ini?" Tanya Baekhyun, ia sudah siap untuk kembali menyemangati sahabatnya jika Kyungsoo tidak memiliki rencana apapun.

"Aku masih harus memperbaikinya. Chanyeol oppa belum tahu sepenuhnya, jangan sampai dia tahu sekarang. Bukan hanya Jongin yang akan di pukuli, tapi Sehun juga," Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kyungsoo melanjutkan, "Aku mungkin tidak akan bertemu Jongin sampai hari pertunanganku, bahkan, mungkin aku tidak bisa keluar rumah seenaknya mulai besok," Baekhyun memasang raut sedih, "Bukan salahmu, tanpa kau berkata begitu, oppa akan tetap melakukannya."

"Apa rencanamu?"

"Aku akan mengabaikan perasaanku pada Jongin untuk saat ini. Aku harus segera memperbaiki hubungan Sehun dan Luhan. Aku butuh bantuanmu, Baek. Kau mau membantuku?"

Baekhyun membawa Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya, "Aku akan membantu sebisaku." Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Ya, ia harus segera menyusun rencananya, tidak banyak waktu yang tersisa, dan undangan yang telah tersebarpun tidak akan membuatnya menyerah. Ia harus membalas air mata Luhan. Sahabatnya satu itu pasti sedang menyalahkan diri sendiri. Ia jadi ingin memeluk Luhan kalau bisa.

"Tapi Baek," Kyungsoo melepas pelukan Baekhyun, kemudian menatap tepat ke mata sahabatnya, Baekhyum menunggu apa yang hendak di ucapkan Kyungsoo dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Jangan mengkhianatiku lagi!" Dan Baekhyun tergelak karean wajah Kyungsoo sangatlah membuatnua gemas.

"Tidak akan." Dan tawa keduanya menggemana dalam apartemen milik kekasih Chanyeol itu.

.

Pagi datang terlalu cepat, meninggalkan malam yang dingin, matahari musim gugur kali ini seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, tidak menyengat, saat menyoroti seseorang yang masih tertidur meringkuk di atas sofa apartemennya sendiri.

Jongin mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya perlahan, membiasakan silau matahari pagi yang memasuki matanya, ia melirik jendela besar, rupanya tirai memang tidak tertutup.

"Ah, jam berapa ini?" Gumamnya sembari mengambil posisi duduk. Ia merasakan kaku hampir di seluruh tubuhnya.

Ya, pagi datang terlalu cepat, mengusir malam yang dingin, tapi rupanya tidak mampu mengusir ingatan yang ia mulai coba lupakan.

 _"Jongin, bangun!"_

 _"Ah, aku telat. Kau tidak membangunkanku noona,"_

 _"Kau itu hibernasi Jongin, bukan tidur lagi."_

 _"Nanti malam jangan begadang lagi. Kau hanya akan telat."_

 _"Jongin, sarapanmu."_

 _"Jongin, hati-hati di jalan."_

 _"Jongin, jika kau lama pulang, aku bisa mati kebosanan."_

Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, mengusir-ngusir beberapa ingatan yang masih terlalu pagi untuk membuatnya rindu. Ya, Jongin rindu gadis itu. Tapi, kejadian semalam, membuanmtnyanhsrus membuang jauh-jauh apa yang oramg bilamg harapan. Ia hanya objek pembalasan balas dendam, memangnya apa yang hsrus ia harapkan.

Sehun, Jongin perlu bicara dengan lelaki tanpa ekspresi itu, mungkin akan lebih naik jika ia bertemu Sehun setelah ia selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

Dengan susah payah Jongin berdiri, berjalan menuju kamarnya. Mulai hari ini, ia akan kembali seperti saat di mana Kyungsoo belum hadir mengisi harinya. Ya, semuanya harus kembali seperti semula, termasuk perasaannya.

Ternyata memang tidak mudah melupakan kebiasaan, karena nyatanya, selepas Jongin bersiap dengan baju kerjanya, ia berharap seseorang mengingatkannya untuk segera menyantap sarapan. Tidak lagi sama, Jongin merapal kata memgingatkan untuk jangan terbawa perasaan yang memuakkan itu.

Melirik jam di pergelangan tangan, rupanya ia sudah sangat telat. Biarlah, toh hari ini ada ayahnya juga sudah kembali.

Jongin melangkah santai, sesat berikutnya sebuah pesan masuk membuatnya mengernyit heran.

 _Mari bertemu pagi ini di kafetaria Oh Corp. Aku benar-benar akan meninjumu jika kau tidak datang._

Sebuah pesan dari Chanyeol membuatnya bertanya-tanya, apakan ini sebuah pesan ancaman?

.

Sehun mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pelan di meja kafe, seperti terlihat sibuk menghitung detik yang terbuang untuk menunggu seseorang. Ia melirik jam yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya, kemudian kembali mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya lagi.

Orang yang mengirimkan pesan padanya pagi ini rupanya sedikit terlambat, tapi seseorang yang tak terduga berjalan menghampirinya dengan wajah yang Sehun tahu penuh dendam dan amarah. Orang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Jongin, semakin mendekat dan kemudian memilih duduk sedikit menggeser bangkunya menjauhi Sehun, tersisa satu bangku lagi yang belum terisi dan Jongin maupun Sehun mengutuk si pembuat janji yang rupanya datang terlalu terlambat.

Sebenarnya, Sehun ingin bertanya pada Jongin tentang hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo, namun karena Jongin hanya mengeluarkan aura seperti ingin menonjoknya jika ia mengeluarkan satu patah kata, niat itu ia urungkan. Bukan berarti ia takut pada Jongin, tapi ia hanya tidak ingin membuat keributan di pagi hari apalagi di kantornya sendiri.

Langkah kaki yang berhenti tepat di depan mereka rupanya berhasil membuat Jongin dan Sehun kembali dari pemikirannya masing-masing, di depan mereka kini berdiri sosok Chanyeol dengan mata yang sedikit bereda dari biasanya. Lagi pula, kemana senyum idiot Chanyeol yang biasa? Apakah ini sesuatu yang serius? Pikir Jongin, sedang Sehun sudah cukup mengerti untuk tahu apa yang akan Chanyeol bicarakan.

Chanyeol menggeser bangku, duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun dan Jongin yang hanya berbatas meja bulat kecil. Ia menatap kedua _dongsaengnya_ itu kemudian menghela napas sesaat sebelum mengutarakan hal yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Dengarkan aku dan jangan katakan apapun hingga selesai." Chanyeol memulai, ia dapat melihat kedua lelaki di depannya mengangguk setuju tanpa suara.

"Aku mempunyai adik perempuan satu-satunya," Jongin sontak mengernyitkan alis, ia tidak tahu-menahu soal itu meskipun ia telah berkawan cukup lama dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau punya adik, hyung?" Tanya Jongin juga.

"Jangan memotong, Jongin-ah."

Jongin, meskipun penasaran, ia pada akhirnya memilih diam, toh Chanyeol akan kembali menjelaskan maksudnya. Tapi, apa hubungannya?

"Aku sangat menyayanginya karena ia adalah satu-satunya perempuan dalam keluargaku yang harus ku lindungi setelah ibu kami meninggal." Chanyeol melihat ke arah Sehun, sedangkan yang di tatap hanya mengangguk membenarkan, Sehun tahu soal itu. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo kehilangan Ibu mereka sejak mereka bersekolah dasar.

"Aku menyeleksi semua orang yang berhasil mendekati adikku, termasuk sahabat-sahabatnya sedari kecil. Baekhyun, Kristal, Luhan, termasuk kau, Sehun, dan aku bersyukur tidak ada dari lingkar pertemanannya memiliki niat jahat pada adikku."

Sehun diam, dan Jongin memikirkan sesuatu, rupanya adik dari Chanyeol hyung juga berteman dengan Luhan noonanya. Mengingat Luhan, membuat Jongin menatap sinis ke arah Sehun. Ia tidak sabar meninju wajah yang masih datar itu.

"Aku, dan kalian berdua adalah sama saja. Kita bermain perempuan meskipun kini aku sudah berhenti, tapi pada dasarnya kita adalah lelaki yang sama brengseknya." Jongin mulai merasa aneh dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan sedangkan Sehun masih menyimak sembari membenarkan sedikit.

"Adikku saat ini telah dewasa. Ia akan segera bertunangan. Dan dari semua lelaki di dunia, aku tidak mau adikku jatuh pada lelaki seperti kalian," Sehun maupun Jongin menatap Chanyeol penuh minat, menanti kalimat Chanyeol berikutnya,"Tapi, dari semua lelaki di dunia, hanya kalian berdua yang bisa ku izinkan untuk menjaga adikku, karena yang bisa ku percayai adalah hanya kalian berdua."

Chanyeol menghela napas, ia melihat Sehun yang masih memasang wajah poker andalannya, sedang Jongin dengan wajah yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Oh, apakah Jongin belum tahu kalau Kyungsoo adalah adiknya? Sepertinya iya, mengingat dirinya yang tidak pernah membicarakan Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

"Sehun-ah, apa kau menyayangi adikku?"Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau jelas tahu, hyung. Waktu yang berlalu di antara kami sudah tentu membuatku menyayanginya." Chanyeol mengangguk paham, ia dapat membaca secara jelas bahwa Sehun memang menyayangi adikknya, tapi Chanyeol tidak menemukan pancaran yang lebih dari sorot mata itu.

"Jongin," Sehun maupun Jongin merasa aneh saat nada suara Chanyeol berubah lebih dalam dan menekan.

"Ya hyung?"

"Apa kau mencintai adikku?"

"Hah?" Beo Sehun dan Jongin bersamaan.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa adik-"

"Kyungsoo, adikku. Kau mencintainya, Jongin?" Tanya Chanyeol memutus rasa bingung Jongin sebelumnya.

"Hah?" Kali ini hanya suara Sehun yang terdengar, ia melihat Jongin cepat dan wajah lelaki itu telah berubah sendu.

"Kau tidak ingin menjawab?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, ia bisa melihat Jongin yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Menghela napas, Chanyeol membuka suaranya lagi, "Berdirilah, Jongin."

Jongin melihat Chanyeol kemudian berdiri seperti yang lekaki itu minta. Jongin bisa melihat Chanyeol mendekat ke arahnya, baru saja ia ingin bertanya namun sesuatu yang keras menghatam perutnya, membuatnya terduduk dan sedikit tergeser dari posisi awalnya.

 _ **Bugh!!**_

"Hyung!!!" Sehun berteriak melihat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja memukul Jongin tepat di perutnya. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar merekapun telah berbisik-bisik melihat adegan pemukulan itu.

Chanyeol menghampiri Jongin yang masih terduduk, kemudian secara tiba-tiba ia menarik kasar kerah kemeja yang Jongin gunakan, memaksa Jongin kembali berdiri.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu duduk seperti orang lemah," Ujar Chanyeol santai, Jongin di depannya mengerang menahan sakit.

 _ **Bugh!!!**_

Suara pukulan lagi yang membuat Sehun kembali kaget, ia melihat Jongin mundur kebelakang karena kerasnya pukulan Chanyeol di wajah Jongin. Sehun bisa melihat lebam di pipi lelaki itu, dan darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Hy-hyung, menga- kkh -pa kau memulku?" Tanya Jongin di sela-sela rasa sakit akibat pukulan Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin tahu?" Chanyeol balik tanya, ia sudah gatal ingin meninju Jongin sejak semalam. Chanyeol kembali mendekat ke arah Jongin,

"Ini karena kau dengan berani tinggal bersama Kyungsoo selama dua minggu."

 _ **Bugh!**_

Satu tinju melayang lagi menyentuh perutnya, sakit memang tapi Jongin tidak harus terduduk lagi.

 _ **Bugh!!**_

"Dan itu karena kau telah membuat Kyungsoo menangis semalam."

Chanyeol melihat Jongin yang mendesis sambil memegang perutnya, dari wajahnya Chanyeol tahu bahwa Jongin sudah mengerti dengan arti pukulannya. Chanyeol berbalik menatap ke arah Sehun yang masih terperangah melihat keadaan Jongin. Chanyeol juga bisa melihat beberapa orang yang berkumpul memandangi mereka. Tidak ada yang mendekat karena masing-masing tahu siapa gerangan yang terlibat pertengkaran itu.

"Sehun," Panggil Chanyeol saat ia berada di depan lelaki berwajah datar itu,

 _ **Bugh!!**_

Sehun yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba seperti itu terkejut bukan main, ia tidak mengira jika Chanyeol juga akan memukulinya.

"Itu untuk mengajarimu agar tidak menjadi pengecut!"

Chanyeol menjauhi Sehun yang meringis memengang pipi kirinya. Ia mengambil sesuatu di dalam tas kerjanya kemudian menyerahkan kertas bersampul biru langit itu pada Jongin.

Chanyeol menepuk kuat dada Jongin dengan kertas bersampul yang langsung di terima Jongin denga segera.

"Hadiah untukmu. Jangan temui Kyungsoo lagi jika kau masih ingin mendapatkan pukulanku," Ujar Chayeol penuh penekanan, "Dan kau, Sehun, aku menunggumu datang padaku jika kau sudah mengerti." Dengan itu, Chanyeol melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Jongin yang sibuk membuka sampul kertas yang mana adalah undangan pertunangan Sehun dan Kyungsoo, Jongin langsung terduduk saat itu juga, membuat ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih, padahal, jika ia mengerti kata-kata terakhir Chanyeol, mungkin semuanya masih bisa di rubah. Sedang Sehun masih berdiri, bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari kalimat Chanyeol sebelumnya.

 _"Dan kau, Sehun, aku menunggumu datang padaku jika kau sudah mengerti."_

Chanyeol memasuki mobilnya, sedikit tersenyum, merasa bahwa ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang memang harus ia lalukan. Ia hanya berharap, kedua dongsaengnya itu mengerti dengan kalimat terkahirnya tadi.

Chanyeol meninggalkan parkiran, ia harus menjemput adiknya siang ini.

.

TBC

.

Note :

Aku balik lagi. ehe ehe.

yawdah, aku gak bakal banyak bacot. Smoga capter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian.

Tak lupa terima kasih banyak atas apresiasi kalian semua.

Sampai bertemu Chapter depan.

Bye Bye,

salam sayang.

Anna,

mwah.


	11. Chapter 11

My Beatiful Destiny

Kim Jong in / Do Kyungsoo

SM Family

Rate : Aman

Happy reading

...

Beberapa cinta datang tidak pada waktu yang tepat. Tapi waktu yang tepat bisa saja di ciptakan bahkan dalam keadaan paling tidak beruntung sekalipun. Mungkin, hanya perlu beberapa sedikit usaha dan trik sederhana.

Seminggu berlalu sejak Kyungsoo kembali ke rumahnya. Tidak ada kegiatan yang begitu berarti menjelang hari pertunangannya yang kurang dari sebulan lagi. Ia telah melakukan hal apa yang perlu di lakukan, meskipun itu membuat ia harus mendengarkan ocehan Chanyeol yang panjangnya seperti kereta api.

Kyungsoo sedang selonjoran di sofa yang berada dalam kamarnya, ia sedang menepuk-nepukkan masker ke wajah saat Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan masuk begitu saja berjalan dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau yakin akan meneruskan pertunangan ini?" Tanya Chanyeol pada adiknya yang masih sibuk menepuk-nepuk masker kertas itu di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, membuat Chanyeol mendengus karenanadiknya itu terlihat tidak tertarik atas kehadirannya.

"Kau sudah dewasa ya, Kyung." Chanyeol tersenyum melihat reaksi adiknya yang bengong atas kalimatnya.

"Biar bagaimanpun, aku bangga karena kau berani mengambil keputusan itu. Aku berterima kasih karena keputusanmu tidak harus membuat keluarga kita dan keluarga Sehun menjadi rusak." Chanyeol mengusap sayang rambut Kyungsoo, membuat wanita itu melepas masker di wajahnya dengan buru-buru.

"Sehun itu hanya wajanya saja yang dingin, tapi masih saja pengecut. Dia harus membayar semua ini, bukan?"

"Ya, dia harus membayar semua ini."

"Kau rindu padanya?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Siapa?"

"Jongin."

Chanyeol bisa melihat padangan Kyungsoo jauh menerawang. Tergambar jelas bahwa ia sedang memikirkan lelaki itu.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi membuat Kyungsoo segera mengalihkan pandang pada lelaki itu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi mungkin sampai hari pertunanganmu dengan Sehun. Mau bertemu?"

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak, kemudian menggeleng. Meskipun ia sangat merindukan Jongin, ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu untuk di lakukannya. Lagi pula, ia tidak yakin Jongin akan mau bertemu dengannya lagi. Kyungsop sedih, tapi ia harus mengalah kali ini.

"Aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya, oppa. Ada hal yang lebih penting dari perasaanku." Chanyeol menepuk pipi Kyungsoo, seperti menjawab bahwa ia selalu ada untuk menjadi guardian bagi adiknya.

"Oh iya, Minseok noona sudah mengurus studio barumu. Kau benar-benar bisa menyelesaikan semuanya dalam 3 minggu?"

"Kau meragukan adikmu? Kau lupa brandku di pakai oleh seluruh petinggi di negara kita ini?" Chanyeol tertawa pelan melihat adiknya yang merajuk, meskipun jarak keduanya hanya terpaut dua tahun, namun, baginya Kyungsoo masihlah adik kecilnya yang menggemaskan.

"Oh, kau bisa bertemu Jongin kalau begitu."

"Aku tidak yakin." Kyungsoo berkata lesu.

Chanyeol menepuk kepala adiknya pelan, "Bagaimana dengan Luhan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Dia menghindariku. Aku mencoba keras menghubunginya, tapi ia bahkan tidak menjawab panggilanku. Luhan itu, pasti sedang menyalahlan diri sendiri." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan perasaan bersalahnya.

"Jangan sedih, aku akan membuat mereka berdua menemuimu."

"Tidak masalah jika memang tidak bertemu. Aku tahu ukuran Luhan, dan aku bisa meminta pada Soojung soal ukuran Jongin. Aku harus memberikan yang terbaik pada mereka sebagai permintaan maafku."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, "Kapan kau akan mulai mengerjakannya?"

"Aku rasa Minseok unnie sudah mengatur semuanya. Bisakah oppa mengantar aku ke studio? Sekalian aku akan mengukurmu lebih dulu meskipun itu tidak perlu sih."

"Baiklah, sekalian kita menjemput kakak iparmu yang cerewet itu." Kyungsoo mendengus mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, namun kemudian keduanya tertawa bersama.

.

"Kau telah menghubungi mereka, Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang sedang melihat-lihat areal studio barunya.

"Hmm." Baekhyun menggumam sembari mengecek pesan yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya.

"Mereka setuju?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi, ia memasuki ruangannya yang di batasi dengan kaca tebal, yang memungkinkan dirinya melihat ke arah luar, namun terlihat gelap jika di lihat dari luar.

Baekhyun mengikuti Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam ruangan, kemudian duduk di bangku tunggal yang tertata bersisian bersama satu set sofa rumahan.

"Seseorang telah mengaturnya untukku. Jangan khawatir."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, dari dalam ruangannya ia bisa melihat beberapa kurir agen pengiriman yang sedang memindai barang, juga terlihat beberapa karyawannya yang mengikutinya dari New York sedang menata perlengkapan.

Kyungsoo memang memutuskan untuk menetap di Korea setelah pertunangannya, dan akan menyerahkan kliennya yang berada di New York pada Minseok, toh selama ini Minseoklah yang berada di atas panggung untuknya, sedang ia hanya berada di balik layarnya saja. Ia akan menghandle pesanan dari Korea dan pusat penjualannya pun ia tergetkan di Korea. Ia mengajak beberapa karyawannya untuk kembali ke Korea bersamanya dan ia bersyukur mereka menerima tawaran tersebut karena akan sulit baginya jika harus bekerja bersama orang yang baru.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal ini sendiri. Hari pertunanganmu sudah sangat dekat, memangnya kau bisa melakukannya?" Baekhyun bertanya sembari mengeluarkan beberapa bingkai dari dalan dus yang terdapat di sisi kakinya.

"Jangan meremehkanku. Aku memiliki karyawan yang terampil, asal kau tahu." Baekhyun tertawa, membenarkan.

"Lagi pula, aku ingin menghadiahkan ini kepada kalian." Kyungsoo mendekati meja kerjanya, duduk pelan pada kursi yang terletak di balik meja tersebut.

"Oppa mana?" Tanya Kyungsoo karena tidak melihat Chanyeol setelah mengantar mereka ke studio.

"Ada meeting di sekitar sini." Jawab Baekhyun acuh. Kyungsoo sedikit kasihan pada Baekhyun, karena Chanyeol terlalu sibuk dengan kerjaannya sehingga tidak memiliki banyak waktu bersama Baekhyun. Tapi ia bersyukur, Baekhyun bisa sabar menerima kondisi Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak ke rumah sakit?"

"Aku kosong hari ini. Aku akan menamanimu lagipula Minseok unni belum bisa bekerja terlalu keras."

"Kemarilah, aku akan menyuruh Mina mengukurmu."

Mina adalah salah satu pegawai Kyungsoo yang sudah bekerja bersama dengannya sejak tahun terakhir. Mina merasa perlu mengikuti Kyungsoo kembali ke Korea karena Kyungsoo telah berbaik hati mempekerjakannya yang hanya orang awam yang butuh uang.

"Kau akan mulai hari ini?"

Kyungsoo menngangguk, "Aku sudah membuat beberapa sketsa sejak empat hari kemarin."

Baekhyun yang telah selesai, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan bingkai yang tadi dikeluarkannya. Ia melirik sekitar ruangan pribadi Kyungsoo, mencari titik yang pas untuk di tempelkan bingkai tersebut.

Kyungsoo pun terlihat sibuk mengotak atik sesuatu di tabletnya, namun, Hana, salah satu pegawainnya masuk ke ruangan mengatakan bahwa ada dua orang yang ingin bertemu dengannya.

Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya, menatap Baekhyun yang juga terkejut. Tidak mengira kedua orang itu akan datang hari ini juga.

"Suruh mereka ke ruangan ini, Hana." Baekhyun menjawab Hana yang masih menunggu, karena Kyungsoo terlihat sangat gugup saat ini.

Suara langkah kaki teratur terdengar jelas di telinga Kyungsoo, kemudian seorang perempuan di susul seorang lelaki masuk ke dalam ruangannya, dan tentu saja kedua orang tersebut terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Ky-kyungi.." Luhan, wanita itu telah lebih dulu keluar dari kejutannya. Jelas ia tidak mengira akan bertemu Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Luhan... "Kyungsoo membalas Luhan dengan senyum di wajahnya, Kyungsoo tahu Luhan pasti masih merasa berasalah terhadap dirinya.

Kyungsoo mengalih tatap pada seseorang d sisi Luhan. Seminggu tidak bertemu jelas sekali banyak rindu yang di miliki Kyungsoo untuk lelaki itu. Jongin terlihat sedikit berbeda, mungkin karena belum cukuran, ya.

 _'Ah, dia terlihat tidak senang bertemu denganku.'_ Batin Kyungsoo miris.

"Cih, Aku kembali sajalah." Jongin dengan menahan emosi, berbalik hendak pergi namun seseorang di depannya membuat ia harus tetap tinggal.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana kan, Jongin?" Chanyeol jelas tersenyum lebar saat mengatakannya, tapi siapapun pasti sadar akan nada ancaman dalam kalimat itu.

Dengan emosi yang semakin bertambah karena melihat lelaki yang berada tidak jauh dari Chanyeol, Jongin pada akhirnya memilih duduk di salah satu sofa yang berada di sudut ruang. Kemudian di susul Luhan yang duduk sedikit tidak nyaman di sisinya. Ia jadi semakin ingin menendang wajah Sehun sialan itu.

Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum garing pada Kyungsoo dan kemudian memilih duduk di sisi Luhan. Chanyeol yang telah masuk ke ruangan adiknya pun memilih duduk di sofa yang lebih kecil namun bisa menampung dirinya dan Sehun.

Kyungsoo? Ia dengan canggung berjalan ke arah teman-temannya berkumpul, dan duduk di salah satu sofa tunggal yang tepat berada di kiri Jongin. Baekhyun terkikik pelan melihat Kyungsoo yang mati kutu seperti itu. Lagi pula, ada yang aneh di sini.

"Jongin, Sehun, aku tahu kalian sudah sangat ingin tonjok menonjok, tapi tolong tahanlah sedikit, dan matikan aura membunuh kalian. Aku hampir mati tercekik suasana aneh ini." Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Jongin dan Sehun yang seperti anak paud itu.

.

Jongin tidak mengira mencoba melupakan membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu dariada mencintai. Seminggu berlalu tanpa kabar Kyungsoo rasanya mencipta perasaan rindu yang menyesakkan hatinya. Wajah Kyungsoo terbayang hingga ke dalam mimpinya, suara wanita itu seakan menjadi _lullaby_ yang merasuk ke dalam otaknya, membuat ia terus mengingat waktu yang ia lalui bersama gadis itu.

Jongin sedang duduk tanpa ingin melakukan apapun pada saat dering telpon mengganggu sabtu liburnya. Kontak ibunya terpampang jelas di layar ponsel. Ia jadi teringat bahwa ia belum mengatakan apapun pada keluarganya sejak kejadian malam itu. Jongin ingin mengabaikan panggilan, tapi ia tidak bisa mengabaikan ibunya. Dengan sedikit malas, ia menggeser ikon hijau, menjawab panggilan,

"Ada apa, eomma?" Tanya Jongin tanpa basa-basi. Ia sedang malas mendengar ocehan ibunya yang mungkin akan sangat panjang.

"Pulanglah dulu Jongin. Lalu pergilah bersama Luhan ke alamat yang akan eomma kirimkan padamu." Eh tumben sekali ibunya tidak bertanya apapun tentang masalahnya. Lagi pula, kenapa dia harus pergi?

"Aku tidak ingin kemanapun, eomma." Ujar Jongin malas, dari balik telpon ia bisa mendengar helaan napas ibunya. Tumben sekali ibunya seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin pergi, eomma sendiri yang akan menyeretmu dari sana Jongin."

Ya kalau sudah begitu, ia dengan terpaksa harus merelakan waktu liburnya untuk memenuhi keinginan eommanya tersayang.

Setelah menjemput Luhan yang juga ternyata tidak tahu menahu soal siapa yang harus mereka temui, mereka berdua pada akhirnya sampai pada alamat yang berasal dari Yuri. Sebuah bangunan seperti studio, bercat putih tulang tanpa plang apapun yang bisa menjelaskan tempat seperti apa yang mereka datangi. Memasuki pintu kayu, Jongin dan Luhan mendapati beberapa manekin berserakkan di sekitar ruangan yang berskala sedang itu. Saat Jongin berbicara dengan seorang gadis, Luhan terlihat sedikit khawatir. Ia menduga akan bertemu degan seseorang yang perlu di hindarinya. Luhan bahkan terkejut saat Jongin bertanya ada apa. Dan perasaan Luhan semakin tidak enak, saat melihat ke arah kaca buram di depannya, yang memperlihatkan dua sosok yang pudar namun ia familiar dengan itu. Dan benar saja, saat memasuki ruangan tersebut, ia benar-benar terkejut karena mendapati orang yang paling di hindarinya sedang tersenyum lembut padanya. Membuat ia merasa semakin bersalah, semakin tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena telah membohongi ke dua sahabatnya itu.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan, Jongin nampak sangat terkejut. Ia tidak mengira akan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo tanpa persiapan. Siap fisik maupun batin. Jongin menyayangkan dirinya yang malas mengurus diri seminggu terakhir ini, ia bahkan belum bercukur. Kyungsoo pasti merasa bangga karena berhasil membuatnya berantakkan. Cih. Batin Jongin.

Jongin baru saja akan berniat pergi karena berada dalam satu ruangan bersama Kyungsoo hanya akan kembali membuat rusak bangun yang coba ia susun kembali selama seminngu ini, ia tidak ingin retak begitu saja hanya karena melihat wajah manis wanita itu, yah meski tidak di pungkirinya, rindunya sedikit terbayar atas pertemuan tiba-tiba ini. Namun, niat Jongin untuk pergi tertahan paksa karena melihat Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya dan mengeluarkan kalimat ancaman yang jelas. Jongin masih mengingat pukulan Chanyeol beberapa waktu lalu, dan ia belum ingin kembali merasakan pukulan itu, maka dengan terpaksa dan menahan emosi karena Sehun muncul dari balik punggung Chanyeol, Jongin melangkah masuk lebih dalam, mendudukkan diri secara kasar karena merasa seseorang seperti merencanakan pertemuan tidak menyenangkan ini. Siapa coba yang mengatur ini semua? Ibunya? Tapi untuk apa? Kyungsoo? mungkin saja ia ingin mempermalukan Luhan, kan?

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Luhan ia bisa melihat wajah noonanya itu seperti merasa bersalah dan khawatir. Luhan tidak berani menatap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, namun Jongin bisa melihat bahwa ia sedikit mencuri pandang pada Sehun yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka. Jongin juga bisa melihat Sehun yang memandang Luhan penuh arti dengan senyum khawatir di bibirnya. Dan karena Sehun tidak sengaja memandang ke arah Jongin, menyebabkan keduanya mencipta perang dingin yang mengusik Baekhyun. Keduanya berhenti saling melempar tatap tajam, saat Baekhyun berkata dengan nada meledek.

.

Suasana hening terasa menganggu bagi sebagian orang yang berada dalam ruangan 5x4 meter itu. Seperti masing-masing memaksa seseroang untuk menolong mereka dari perasaan canggung laur biasa itu, yah kecuali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, kedua hanya memandang datar ke empat orang lainnya.

Karena tidak lagi tahan akan keheningan yang melanda, Baekhyun berniat membuka percakapan, namu di dahului oleh Jongin,

"Sebenarnya apa alasan kalian menyuruhku untung datang ke tempat ini?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada tidak sabaran, ia sempat melihat kearah Kyungsoo yang berada di sisi kirinya, namun pandangannya segera ia alihkan ke tempat lain. Bisa rusak _move on_ nya jika melihat mata polos itu.

Kyungsoo terkejut atas pertanyaan Jongin yang tiba-tiba sehingga ia tidak bisa memproses apa yang jongin katakan. melihat Kyungsoo yang linglung, Baekhyun menarik napas dalam, perannya memang cukup penting jika Kyungsoo dalam mode seperti itu.

"Kalian tahu-"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Ya Jongin hanya kau yang tidak tahu makanya aku akan memberitahu dan tolong jangan potong perkataanku." Baekhyun mendelik ke arah Jongin, Chanyeol dan Sehun tertawa pelan melihat adegan lucu itu.

"Jadi Jongin," Panggil Baekhyun,"Kau tahu desainer bernama Michelle Do dengan brandnya DKS?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Jongin yang di angguki lelaki itu, ia tahu brand itu karena keluarganya salah satu peminat karyanya, apalagi ibunya, seluruh pakaian resmi Jongin dan ayahnya adalah hasil rancangan orang bernama Michelle itu.

"Michelle do adalah Do Kyungsoo."

"Hah?"

"Kyungsoo, dia adalah pemilik nama itu." Semua orang di ruangan bisa melihat Jongin membulatkan bentuk bibirnya. Baekhyun sedikit geleng-geleng kepala karena bagaimana bisa lelaki itu tidak menyadari pekerjaan Kyungsoo saat mereka bersama selama dua minggu.

Jongin sendiri akhirnya baru memahami pekerjaan Kyungsoo. Pantas saja wanita itu memiliki buku sktesa dalam kopernya, Jongin pernah melihatnya dulu. Dan juga, pantas saja Kyungsoo membutuhkan laptopnya selama ia berada di apartemen Jongin. Jongin pikir Kyungsoo adalah karyawan yang sedang mengambil cuti liburan. Tapi ia benar-benar terkejut karena tidak mengira Kyungsoo adalah orang di balik nama besar itu. Ia memang mendengar ruomor bahwa Michelle adalah seorang yang tidak suka di ganggu privasinya hingga menyuruh orang lain untuk mengganitikannya.

"Jadi." Suara Baekhyun menyita perhatian semua orang dalam ruangan, "Michelle maksudku Kyungsoo ingin merancang setelan untuk beberapa orang yang di kenalnya secara pribadi, sebagai hadiah untuk pertunangannya yang akan di laksanakan dalam waktu yang dekat ini"

Retak. Ada dua hati yang retak di sana. Jongin mengepalkan tinjunya, mencoba meredam emosi berebihan yang kembali naik kepermukaan. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan melihat reaksi Jongin. Mengatai Jongin bodoh dalam hati karena tidak juga mengerti akan kalimat Chanyeol minggu lalu. Chanyeol lalu melihat ke arah Sehun di sampingnya, mangatai Sehun dengan lebih bodoh lagi. Setelah berbagai macam kesempatan yang ia buang sia-sia, Chanyeol pada akhirnya mengatai Sehun seorang pengecut. Tidak bisa atau mungkin tidak mau memperjuangkan cintanya. Chanyeol kemudian melihat adiknya, ia tersenyum memandangi Kyungsoo yang terlihat telihat sedikit gugup menggemaskan.

"Memangnya bakal sempat, noona?" Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun membuka suara. Membuat Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengatai Sehun bodoh dalam hati. Sehun itu apakah dia tidak melihat Luhan yang sedari tadi nyaris menangis. Sedang Jongin memanang Sehun dengan pandangan benci, semakin ingin menonjok wajah stoick lelaki itu. Minggu lalu Jongin tidak sempat berbicara dengan Jongin karena mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut atas tindakan Chanyeol yang memukuli keduanya degan tidak terduga.

Melihat suasana yang kembali tegang, Kyungsoo menghela napas dalam, seharusnya, mereka tidak bertemu dalam satu waktu bersamaan.

"Jangan ragukan aku, Sehun." Ucap Kyungsoo datar yang di tanggapi sama datarnya oleh Sehun.

Kyungsoo berdiri berjalan pelan mendekati meja kerjanya, mengambil kertas dan pena, juga meteran yang tadi di gunakan Mina untuk mengukur Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu bahwa kalian akan menolak terutama Jongin dan Luhan, tapi aku tidak menerima penolakan apapun. Luhan, jika kau menolakku, aku akan sangat marah padamu, aku sedari tadi berusaha tidak menyinggung apapun yang terjadi di antara kita karena aku tidak ingin kau menjauh dariku. Jadi, Luhan, jangan tundukkan kepalamu, dan lihat aku, dan Baekhyun seperti biasa. Kau kira sudah berapa lama kita berteman hah? Kenapa kau tidak coba jujur padaku selama ini? Atau pada Baekhyun? Bagaimana bisa puluahan tahun yang kita lalui bersama kau bahkan tidak mempercayai apapun padaku? Pada Baekhyun? Apa aku dan Baekhyun tidak cukup dekat untukmu?" Kyungsoo pada akhirnya tida bisa menahan perasaan yang sedari tadi di pendamnya karena melihat Luhan yang terus saja seperti menyalahkan diri sendiri. Kyungsoo berkata dengan nada yang cukup besar membuat semuanya menatap ia tidak percaya. Luhan sudah menangis karena semakin merasa bersalah, Baekhyun di sisinya mencoba menenagkan gadis itu. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut mendegar perkataan adiknya karena tidak mengira adiknya akan membuka semuanya pada hari ini. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum karena merasa adiknya tidak salah dalam mengambil keputusan. Jongin dan sehun? Kedua menatap horor ke arah Kyungsoo yang berbicara penuh emosi seperti itu. Namun, bagi Jongin, ia melihat sisi berbeda dari Kyungsoo, wanita itu, rupanya benar-benar peduli terhapad perasaan Luhan.

"Luhan," Paggil Kyungsoo lagi,ia masih berdiri di depan meja kerjanya.

"Aku tahu Sehun adalah seorang brengsek yang pengecut, tapi, jika Sehun tidak bisa menjadi tempat untuk kau berlindung, maka cukup kau katakan padaku, jujurlah padaku, tentang perasaanmu padanya, tentang hubungan kalian itu. Jika Sehun tidak bisa melangkahi garis itu, maka aku akan dengan senang hati menghapus garis itu untuk kalian. Jadi Luhan," Semuanya tahu, Kyungsoo terisak di tempatnya, Jongin merasa tertohok di hatinya karena telah salah menuduh Kyungsoo. Wanita itu bahkan lebih mementingkan perasaan orang lain daripada perasannya sendiri.

"Luhan, katakan kau mencintai Sehun lalu pertunangan itu sama sekali tidak akan pernah terjadi." Sehun, Luhan, Jongin benar-benar terkejut atas perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Noona-

"Diam Sehun! Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu!" Potong Kyungsoo, ia bahkan tidak memandang wajah Sehun karena matanya sibuk menatap ke arah Luhan.

Luhan menghapus air matanya, "Maafkan aku Kyung. Aku tidak bisa melakukn itu. Aku tida bisa membuat keluarga kalian-"

"Apanya yang tidak bisa? Sudah ku katakan bukan? Cukup katakan padaku karena aku selama ini menunggu salah satu dari kalian untuk jujur, dan aku sudah tidak tahan dengan ini semua."

Melihat Luhan yang seperti tidak ingin membalas ucapannya, Kyungsoo melihat cepat ke arah Sehun.

"Sehun," Panggil Kyungsoo cepat, "Hubungi kedua orang tuamu dan katakan kau tidak ingin bertunangan denganku, jika kau melakukan itu maka aku akan memaafkanmu."

Sehun terdiam, otaknya benar-benar berpikir atas keputusan apa yang harus di putuskannya. Ia melihat Luhan yang masih terisak, lalu memandang sekitar, Jongin, Chanyeol dan baekhyun menatapnya seperti menuntutnya untuk membuat keputusan.

Otaknya memerintahkan untuk memilih Luhan, namun ia takut jika harus menentang ayahnya atau bagaimana nanti ibunya terkena serangan jantung jika tiba-tiba ia menagatakan ingin memutus petunangan. Ya, Sehun merasa benar pengecut saat ini. ia bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun membuat Chanyeol dan Jongin benar-benar ingin meninjunya.

"Baiklah," Suara datar Kyungsoo mengambil atensi semuanya, Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam, kemudian melanjutkan, "Jangan menyesalkan apapun, aku benar-benar akan meneruskan pertunangan. Kalian pikir hanya kalian yang menderita dengan ini semua, heh? Kalian benar-benar tidak memikirkan perasaanku, ya?" Kyungsoo tertawa pelan di ujung kalimatnya.

"Sehun, kemarilah." Sehun tidak langsung pergi, namun kemudian ia bergegas berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo saat mata itu menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Noona, kau menangis." Sehun menghapus air mata di pipi Kyungsoo yang masih mengalir.

Kyungsoo menepis tangan Sehun, "Ya. aku menangis karena kebodohan kalian berdua." Setelahnya Sehun tidak lagi berkata apapun, ia merasa bersalah pada wanita itu.

Kyungsoo telah selesai dengan Sehun kemudian giliran Luhanlah yang berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo. Begitu Luhan tiba di hadapannya, Kyungsoo langsung saja membawa meteran di tangannya melingkari area dada Luhan kemudian turun ke pinggang. Kyungsoo harus mengukur dengan benar saat ini.

"Maafkan aku Kyung," Ujar Luhan pelan.

"Aku tidak butuh maafmu, Lu. Aku butuh kau percaya padaku untuk segalanya." Kyungsoo menatap dalam ke mata sahabatnya itu sesaat kemudian beralih mengukur lingkar lengan Luhan.

"Lu," Panggil Kyungsoo pelan, sangat pelan untuk di dengar kumpulan orag lain yang berada di sudut ruangan. "Pertunangan ini, bukan hanya kau yang menderita, tapi aku juga." Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku bertunangan dengan Sehun saat Sehun menyukaimu dan aku menyukai orang lain. Jika aku meneruskan pertunangan ini, bukan hanya kau dan sehun yang menderita namun aku juga ... Jongin juga." Kyungsoo telah selesai dengan tugasnya.

"Kyung, kau?" Luhan menatap tidak percaya ke arah Kyungsoo yang menagngguk. Dia tidak menyangka jawaban dari hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang selama ini menganggunya akhirnya terjawab. Tapi, sejak kapan keduanya saling mengenal? Batin Luhan masih dengan rasa terkejutnya.

"Aku mencintai Jongin , Lu. Malam itu kami bertengkar hebat karena ia mengira aku mempermainkan kalian semua. Jadi, Lu, aku akan menanyakannya sekali lagi, maukah kau membantuku menghapus garis itu bersama-sama? Semua akan baik-baik saja tolong percayalah."

Ucapan Kyungsoo mejadi mantra yang menuntun Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan, jika Kyungsoo berkata semuanya akan baik-baik saja, memangnya apa yang perlu ia khawatirkan. Luhan menangis haru di dalam pelukan Kyungsoo, bagaimana bisa ia melewatkan perasaan sahabatnya itu pada adik sepupunya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum melihat pemandangan tersebut, Kyungsoo berhasil meluluhkan hati wanita itu. Sedang Jongin dan Sehun menatap heran Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang berpelukan, tidak megetahui apapun yang keduanya perbincangkan.

"Jangan katakan apapun pada Sehun dan Jongin soal ini. Sehun harus membayar semuanya bukan?" Luhan tertawa pelan, menagngguk.

"Lalu, Jongin?"

"Aku harus memberinya pelajaran karena meragukan cintaku." Keduanya terbahak mengundang tanya bagia Sehun dan Jongin, Luhan kembali duduk, segera memeluk Baekhyun dan mengucap maaf pada wanita itu.

Giliran Jongin yang melakukan pengukuran, namun lelaki itu masih duduk diam di tempatnya memandan ke arah Kyungsoo yang juga meatapnya datar. Sehun yang melihatnya merasa aneh. Sebenarnya sedari awal ia bertanya-tanya ada hubungan seperti apa yang terjadi di antara Kyungsoo dan lelaki itu. Di amat Sehun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sepert terlihat saling tari menarik juga mencoba memendam sesuatu yang dalam untuk masing-masing orang. Tidak menemukan hasil apapun dari pemikirannya, Sehun akhirnya lebih memilih manatap Luhan yang terlihat lebih ringan perasaannya dari sebelumnya. Sebenarnya, apa yang di katakan kyungsoo pada kekasihnya itu? Rupanya, selain pengecut, Sehun juga tergolong manusia tidak peka sedunia. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari tatapan saling merindukan yng tersirat sangat jelas dari Jongin dan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Jongin?" Panggil Chanyeol. Jongin menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya. "Giliranmu."

Dengan gugup, Jongin berjalan pelan ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih belum memutus tatap padanya. Saat Jongin telah berada tepat di hadapan wanita itu, melihat ke dalam mata milik Kyungsoo, seketika rasa khawatir dan rasa marahnya pada Kyungsoo berganti dengan rasa rindu membuncah, Jongin ingin segera membawa kyungsoo dalam pelukannya, namun ia marasa punggungnya seperti terbakar karena di pandang seseorang seakan-akan mengatakan 'jangan coba menyentuh adikku' Jongin bergidik membayangkan tendangan Chanyeol minggu lalu.

Mengabaikan Chanyeol, jongin mengambil langkah lebih dekat pada wanita itu, namun geraka reflek Kyungsoo yang melangkah mundur membuat wanita itu sedikit limbung sehingga membuat Jongin dengan cepat menahan punggung Kyungsoo dalam pelukan dengan lengan Jongin melingkar hingga ke balik punggung wanita itu.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Luhan menganga melihat adegan drama di hadapan mereka. Chanyeol bahkan berniat akan membuat Jongin merasakan tinjunya untuk kesekian kalinya, namun pikiran itu ia urungkan saat melihat baik Kyungsoo dan Jongin terlihat saling mengataka cinta lewat matanya.

 _"Wah, Kyungsoo dan Jongin terlihat sangat serasi." Batin Luhan._

 _"Err, aku seperti melihat drama korea yang sering di perankan Luhan." Batin Sehun sama sekali tidak peka._

 _"Duh, aku khawatir Chanyeol akan mengamuk." Batin Baekhyu miris._

Kyungsoo merasa dunia berhenti pada satu waktu dimana hanya ia dan Jonginlah yang bebas bernapas. Dalam keadaan sedikit ambigu seperti ini, Kyungsoo dapat memandang ke arah mata Jongin yang melembut dari pada awal lelaki itu datang. _"Huh, dia benar-benar baru menyadari cintaku ya."_ Batin Kyungsoo sedikit tidak terima karena karena Jongin meragukannya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin masih saling tatap menatap dalam dunia penuh merah muda mereka sebelum suara deheman berat membawa merek kembali ke kenyatan. Jongin tersenyum lembut saat matanya menangkap semburat merah muda di pipi wanita itu.

Kyungsoo baru akan mulai mengukur tubuh Jongin namun suara Jongin yang berbisik menghentikan gerakannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, maafkan aku." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan teduh miliknya. Kyungsoo yang di tatap seperti itu menjadi gugup sendiri, tanpa membalas apa yang Jongin ucapkan. Ia bahkan tidak melihat ke arah Jongin lagi, karena Kyungsoo merasa akan meleleh jika Jongin memandangnya dengan tatapannya yang teduh dan dalam itu.

Kyungsoo mengarahkan kedua tanggannya untuk mengukur lingkar dada lelaki itu, posisi kedua tanganya yang berada di punggung Jongin membuat ide jahil terlintas di benak lelaki itu.

"Aku akan lebih bahagia jika kau memelukku sekarang, noona." Wajah kyungsoo merah padam mendengar kalimat Jongin yang di ucap dengan nada rendah tepat di telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo secara cepat mengukur lingkar dada lelaki itu.

Berdehem pelan, Kyungsoo berkataa pelan, "Aku kira kau marah padaku." Kyungsoo beralih mengukur lingkar lengan lelaki itu.

"Kau seorang pendendam ya, noona?" Jongin terkekeh, di balas delikan tajam oleh wanita di hadapannya itu.

Kyungsoo kembali sibuk mengukur panjang kaki Jongin dan setelah ia berdiri kembali, ia menemukan raut serius terpampang pada wajah Jongin.

"Noona," Panggil Jongin serius.

"Apa." Tanya Kyungsoo, saat ini ia telah selesai mengukur Jongin.

"Bagaimana jika, karena Sehun dan Luhan Noona tidak berani menghapus garis itu, bagaimana jika aku yang menghapusnya untukmu? Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terlibat pertunangan konyol itu." tutup Jongin, Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat keseriusan terlihat dari mata Jongin.

"Memangnya kau berani?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau kira aku takut?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku bahkan bisa menahan rasa sakit saat Chanyeol hyung memukuliku minggu lalu." Mata Kyungsoo membola terkejut , ia tidak tahu perihal Chanyeol yang memukuli Jongin.

"Chanyeol oppa memukulimu? Apa kau terluka? Apakah Sakit?" Cecar Kyungsoo panik membuat Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja noona," Kyungsoo menghembus napas lega, Jongin mengelus sayang pucuk kepala kyungsoo.

"Jangan menyentuhku Jongin. Mereka melihat curiga pada kita." Kyungsoo bisa melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti akan menyingkirkan Jongin, juga Sehun yang memandang ke arah mereka dengan tatapan curiga. Kyungsoo mendengus, masih kesal dengan sikap Sehun.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap ke arah Jongin karena lelaki itu tidak membalas ucapannya, namun seketika ia menyesal karena seringai di wajah tampan lelaki itu membuat ia merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi.

Tanpa aba-aba, Jongin menarik pelan Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya, Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara pekikan, namun ia tidak lagi bisa berpikir jernih karena entah secepat apa bibir Jongin telah menempel lembut di atas bibirnya, kemudian melumatnya sekilas dan melepaskannya. Kyungsoo nyaris limbung jika Jongin tidak memegang erat lengannya.

Setelahnya ia bisa mendengar Jongin yang berkata, "Hyung, maaf. Ku pinjam Kyungsoo sebentar."

Lalu berikutnya Jongin menarik tangannya, membawanya lari entah kemana. Tapi, sepertinya Kyungsoo bisa mendengar sayup-sayup teriakan marah Chanyeol yang menyuruh mereka kembali.

.

"Uwah, aku seperti menonton drama." Luhan berucap setelah melihat adegan manis itu tepat di hadapan matanya. Ia tidak mengira Jongin akan berbuat hal yang tidak terduga seperti itu.

"Apa aku tidak salah lihat? itu Jongin mencium Kyungsoo noona, bukan?" Luhan memutar mata malas melihat Sehun yang entah mengapa terlihat bloon dengan wajah seperti itu.

"Chan! Kau akan tertangkap polisi jika membeli senjata ilegal." Teriak Baekhyun karena melihat kekasihnya yang sedang memilih senjata tembak di salah satu media online shop, tatapan mata Chanyeol yang penuh amarah membuat Baekhyun pening sendiri. "Jongin. Kyungsoo... Sialan." Desis Baekhyun antara tidak semangat dan lelah karena berusaha menahan Chanyeol yang menggila melihat adiknya di cium bahkan di lumat bibirnya oleh Kim Jongin sialan itu.

 _"Entah salah atau benar keputusanku untuk memberikan Jongin tanggung jawab atas Kyungsoo." batin Chanyeol nestapa, sediki tidak terima atas tontonan tidak senonoh yang baru saja di lihatnya itu._

 ** _TBC_**

Note :

Hai aku kambek lagi nih.

Terima kasih masih mau membaca, ai lafyuall.

Gak mau banyak bacot, mafkan jika banyak typo karena aku malas ngedtinya, ehe ehe.

sampai ketemu di chapter terakhir.

bye bye.

salam sayang,

anna.

mwah


End file.
